


Walk the streets for money (you don't care if it's wrong or if it is right).

by droptheother



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alcoholic Sheriff, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Has Issues, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/F, F/M, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Allison Argernt/Kira Yukimura, Minor Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Prostitute Derek, Prostitute Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie mam pojęcia, jak dawno to się zaczęło. Albo raczej nie mam ochoty o tym myśleć. Byłem wtedy zbyt młody, prawdopodobnie niektórych by to przeraziło. Nawet jeśli ulica sprzyja takim jak ja, prostytucja nadal nie jest legalna. Lepiej więc zostawić swój wiek dla siebie.</p><p>***</p><p>Tate próbowała kiedyś zrobić jakiś ruch w moją stronę, ale nie byłem zainteresowany niczym więcej, niż pracą.</p><p>Przynajmniej dopóki nie pojawił się ON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To mój pierwszy fanfik tutaj, pierwszy Sterekowy, pierwszy... od dawna. Długo nie pisałam. Ale ten pomysł trzymał się mnie zbyt długo, żeby go nie wykorzystać. Mam nadzieję, że nie zwalę po całej linii. Cóż.  
> Miłego.  
> (Komentarze mile widziane, zawsze dobrze wiedzieć co poprawić).
> 
> Tytuł: El Tango de Roxanne, Moulin Rouge!

Nie mam pojęcia, jak dawno to się zaczęło. Albo raczej nie mam ochoty o tym myśleć. Byłem wtedy zbyt młody, prawdopodobnie przeraziłoby to niektórych. Nawet jeśli ulica sprzyja takim jak ja, prostytucja nadal nie jest legalna. Lepiej więc zostawić swój wiek dla siebie.

Dlaczego wybrałem, według niektórych opinii, tę "łatwiejszą drogę"? To było krótko po śmierci mamy. Ojciec zaczął nadużywać alkoholu, przestał chodzić do pracy, aż w końcu trafił do szpitala. Początkowo zajmowałem się rozwożeniem gazet, rozdawaniem ulotek, tego typu rzeczami. Aż któregoś dnia ktoś zaproponował mi... coś innego. Dużo pieniędzy. Za jedną noc. W tamtym momencie liczył się dla mnie tylko tata. Rachunki za jego leczenie same się nie zapłacą, prawda? Więc przyjąłem ofertę. Jedną, drugą, kolejną, aż znalazł się ktoś, kto pokazał mi ulicę. Nie miałem innego wyboru.

***

W tym momencie mam już własne miejsce. Od dłuższego czasu nie próbowano nawet mnie z niego wygnać. Jestem zbyt sławny w tej części miasta. Mam "plecy", ludzi, którym zależy na mnie prawie tak bardzo, jak mojej długo nieżyjącej już mamie. Pierwszą z tych osób była Erica. Pojawiła się w moim życiu w samą porę, krótko po śmierci ojca. Zdołałem uciec od opieki społecznej, która próbowała wcisnąć mnie do rodziny zastępczej. Reyes, jako pełnoletnia i posiadająca własne mieszkanie, zaproponowała mi pokój. Zajmowała się tym co ja, miała odrobinę mniejszy staż ode mnie, znała więc realia i wiedziała, jak to jest z pieniędzmi. Jedyną rzeczą, której wymagała w zamian, było chodzenie z nią po sklepach i wybieranie ubrań - zarówno dla niej, jak i dla mnie. Nie miałem pojęcia, skąd ma tyle pieniędzy, ale prawdopodobnie wiązało się to z naszą współlokatorką, Lydią.

Lydia Martin, w przeciwieństwie do nas, jest prawdziwą kurtyzaną. Eskortą, jak woli się nazywać. Ma hajsu jak lodu i jeszcze więcej, ale pomimo tego - pozostaje w zawodzie. Z jej opowiadań wynika, że zaczynała tak samo jak my. Pewnie dlatego była (wciąż jest) taka skora do pomocy. Przez chwilę łudziłem się, że wiązało się to z tym, że traktuje mnie inaczej niż jak młodszego brata (każdy, KAŻDY, kto chociażby spojrzał na Lyds, od razu się w niej zakochiwał, okej? Nie byłem wyjątkiem), ale szybko zrozumiałem, że Lydii światem jest Jackson, jeden z jej klientów. Bardzo możliwe, że to właśnie dzięki niemu Lydia ma AŻ TYLE pieniędzy.

Nie jest jedyną, która pracując jako kobieta lekkich obyczajów, prowadzi własne życie poza pracą. Erica także jest zakochana. Boyd to cichy, ciemnoskóry i cholernie przystojny facet. W pewnym momencie zacząłem się zastanawiać czy bogowie istnieją naprawdę, bo ludzie, którzy mnie otaczali wyglądali jakby pochodzili z Olipmu, lub podobnego miejsca. Ale nie o to chodzi. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, że Erica i Boyd to para. Nawet część ich stałych klientów jest tego świadoma (tak, Boyd pracuje jako kolega po fachu), czasami nawet proszą ich do trójkątów. 

Isaac pojawił się długo po nas, kiedy już każdy z nas miał stałą klientelę i wyrobione zdanie "na mieście". Szybko dowiedziałem się, że jest w moim wieku i nie ma w ogóle pojęcia o pracy. Od razu dostrzegłem w nim nowego współlokatora. (Od razu wrzuciłem go do worka "bogowie olimpijscy", bo... widzieliście jego oczy? Usta? SZCZĘKĘ, do jasnej cholery? Cholerni szczęściarze). Przez chwilę nawet byliśmy dość blisko siebie, ale potem na ulicę przyszedł Scott. 

McCall był naszym ulicznym szczeniaczkiem. I kolejnym do kolekcji w Watasze Lydii, jak nas żartobliwie nazywałem. Wszyscy od razu go pokochaliśmy. Z marszu stał się moim najlepszym przyjacielem i "romantycznym interesem" Isaaca. Nikogo to w zasadzie nie zdziwiło, nawet mnie. 

Na ulicy były też osoby, które nieszczególnie za sobą przepadały. Allison, na ten przykład, nienawidzi Isaaca. Prawdopodobnie ma to coś wspólnego ze Scottem, ale kto ją tam wie? Trzyma się z Malią, dziewczyną, która raz na jakiś czas zerka podejrzliwie na Ericę, kiedy ta klei się do mojego boku. Dziewczyna jest tutaj zdecydowanie nowa, bo, serio? Reyes świata poza Boydem nie widzi, skąd myśl, że startuje do mnie? Tate próbowała kiedyś zrobić jakiś ruch w moją stronę, ale nie byłem zainteresowany niczym więcej, niż pracą. 

Przynajmniej dopóki nie pojawił się ON.

Jest najnowszym nabytkiem ulicy. Przystojniejszy niż wszyscy bogowie Olimpu razem wzięci, z tym swoim zarostem, ciemną oprawą oczu i mięśniami, jakby go Michał Anioł w skale wyrzeźbił. Patrzył na wszystkich z góry, wiecznie nieszczęśliwy i nieuśmiechnięty. 

Derek Hale wyglądał jak przestępca. Morderca. A przynajmniej jak ktoś, kto wpędzi MNIE do grobu. 

Czy on w ogóle ma pojęcie, jak bardzo go nienawidzę? 

(Tak, Stiles, wmawiaj sobie).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więc, kolejny rozdział. Wciąż nie wiem, jak wiele ich wszystkich będzie i jak długo potrwa napisanie całego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że nie znudzicie się do tego czasu. :)

Nie polubiliśmy się od samego początku. Już pierwszego dnia wisiała nad nami ta aura... Aura. Erica lubi nazywać to seksualnym napięciem, ale dlaczego - do tej pory nie mam pojęcia. Ten człowiek nigdy w życiu nie spojrzał na mnie inaczej niż z mordem w oczach. Wiecznie marszczy te swoje brwi (już po kilku dniach zdążyłem zauważyć, że to właśnie ich używa do wyrażania wszystkich swoich emocji, których na razie rozpoznałem tylko kilka - zdziwienie, złość, zaskoczenie, wściekłość, konsternacja, zdenerwowanie) i nie wygląda na rozbawionego moimi żartami. A jestem świetnym komikiem, jasne? Coś musi być z facetem nie tak.

Nie kłócimy się na ulicy. W zasadzie nigdy się nie kłóciliśmy. Ale po postawie Dereka widać, że nienawidzi mnie całym sobą i jeszcze powietrzem dookoła siebie. Czasami miałem wrażenie, że jedyne co chce ze mną zrobić, to przywalić moją głową o kierownicę. Albo betonowy mur w ślepej uliczce za nami. Ja sam przez większość czasu miałem ochotę rozszarpać go na strzępy. W ekstremalnych warunkach - zedrzeć z niego ubrania i... Właśnie. Jakby ktoś miał wątpliwości, pomimo tego, że byłem już prawie legalny, wciąż zachowywałem się jak piętnastoletni dzieciak. Podobno tak też wyglądałem. To przyciągało klientów, nie tylko facetów. Kobiety też na to leciały. 

Derek ma powodzenie na ulicy. Nie tak wielkie jak my, ale bywali tacy, którzy mieli gorzej. Isaac twierdzi, że to przez jego wygląd kryminalisty, że ludzie po prostu się go boją. Kobiety, bo są zbyt delikatne, mężczyźni, bo przeraża i denerwuje ich fakt, że ktoś wygląda lepiej od nich. Ja byłem pewien, że gdybym stał po drugiej stronie barykady i miał masę pieniędzy, wszystko wydałbym na tego faceta. Bywało, że przyłapywałem się na gapieniu na jego tyłek. Lub usta, jeśli stał wystarczająco blisko. Derek, w przeciwieństwie do Erici, która lubiła mnie tym drażnić i Scotta, który twierdził iż powinienem w końcu coś z tym zrobić, w ogóle tego nie zauważał. A nawet jeśli, ignorował. 

No cóż. Kto lepiej ode mnie wie, że nie można mieć w życiu wszystkiego?

***

Minęły już trzy czy cztery miesiące odkąd Derek stał się dodatkowym elementem krajobrazu. Stosunki pomiędzy nami nadal nie wyglądały tak, jakbym chciał żeby się prezentowały, ale cóż poradzić? Jednak współpracowało nam się nie najgorzej, a i reszta przestała podejrzewać Hale'a o bycie gliną pod przykrywką. Erica próbowała się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Mimo że nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego, nie poddawała się. Ta baba miała większe jaja od niejednego z nas. Rozumiałem całkowicie, dlaczego Boyd ją tak uwielbiał.

 

Tego dnia lało jak z cebra. Deszcz zaskoczył nas wszystkich, ale większość zdążyła się zmyć z klientami, kiedy zaczynało mżyć. Isaac zniknął dosłownie przed chwilą, na ulicy zostaliśmy tylko ja i Derek. 

Jak na złość, rozpadało się jeszcze bardziej. 

W dodatku kierowca auta, które zatrzymało się przy krawężniku, wyraźnie patrzył na mnie, gdy opuszczał szybę.

\- Potrzebujesz kogoś do towarzystwa?

Spytałem kokieteryjnie. Przez te wszystkie lata nauczyłem się o ulicy wiele. Nauczyłem się czytać ludzi. Poznawać ich potrzeby i pragnienia przy pomocy obserwacji. Używać odpowiedniego tonu głosu w zależności od klienta. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem ciche "mhm", ale nie potrafiłem całkowicie skupić się na rozmowie. A powinienem, w końcu to moja praca, prawda? Jednak coś nie dawało mi spokoju. Zerknąłem w bok, na Dereka, który uparcie patrzył przed siebie. Schował dłonie pod pachami, ale zapewne niewiele mu to pomogło. Kto normalny nosił w chłodną jesień skórzaną kurtkę? 

Derek, podobnie jak ja, był przemoknięty; najprawdopodobniej do samej bielizny. Nie mieszkał z nami, nie miałem więc pojęcia, czy ma dokąd pójść. Wydąłem usta, wracając spojrzeniem do klienta. Był w średnim wieku, jego skroń przyprószyła już siwizna. Mimo wszystko pozostał przystojny i patrzył na mnie głodnymi oczami. Wiedziałem, że w tym momencie zgodzi się na wszystko.

\- Co powiesz na trójkąt?

Spytałem, posyłając mu swój najbardziej niewinny uśmiech. Na ten widok, niebieskie oczy faceta zapłonęły. Mężczyzna spojrzał ponad moim ramieniem na Hale'a, wciąż niezainteresowanego moją (naszą) przyszłą pracą. 

\- Z nim? 

Skinąłem w odpowiedzi, oblizując prowokacyjnie usta.

\- Wygląda...

\- Uwierz - przerwałem facetowi w pół zdania, odrywając tęskny wzrok od ciała Dereka, wzdychając cicho, jakby na wspomnienie nocy spędzonej z tym facetem. Osiągnąłem zamierzony efekt - mężczyzna w samochodzie wykazał jeszcze większe zainteresowanie - Nie pożałujesz.

\- Ile?

Właśnie, o tym nie pomyślałem. Nie miałem pojęcia ile Derek sobie liczył. Pamiętałem jednak jak wysoką stawkę ustalili między sobą Erica z Boydem, kiedy w grę wchodził trójkąt. Podałem cenę, ale facet wyglądał na bardziej niż zadowolonego. Obiecał nawet, że dorzuci coś dodatkowego, jeśli okażemy się wystarczająco dobrzy. 

\- Wskakujcie.

Mruknął w końcu. Posłałem mu spojrzenie spod rzęs, a na usta wdarł mi się mały uśmiech, widząc jak jego ciężkie spojrzenie spoczęło na moich lekko rozchylonych wargach. Większość z nich miało obsesję na ich punkcie. Wiedziałem o tym. Lubiłem to wykorzystywać. Odwróciłem się na pięcie; kiedy szedłem w stronę Dereka, kręciłem biodrami. Nasz klient wyglądał na jednego z tych, którzy to lubią. 

\- Derek.

Przywitałem się cicho. Głos zdradzał ekscytację, ale jedyną reakcją jaką otrzymałem, było uniesienie tych jego ciemnych brwi w pytającym geście.

\- Załatwiłem nam pracę.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, gdy przez twarz mężczyzny przewinęło się zaskoczenie.

\- Trójkąty to naprawdę nie moja rzecz...

Mruknął, na co wywróciłem oczami. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się jednak, gdy podałem stawkę. 

\- Pada. Jest zimno. Jak myślisz, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś tu się w ogóle pojawi? Chodź. 

Nieco zaskoczył mnie fakt, że przyjął moją dłoń od razu. Czym prędzej, zanim on albo nasz klient zdążył się rozmyślić, zaciągnąłem go do samochodu, wpychając na tylne siedzenie. Zająłem miejsce obok, przyklejając się do boku Hale'a. W lusterku wstecznym dostrzegłem w jakim grymasie rozciągnęły się usta kierowcy, gdy zbliżyłem własne do ucha Dereka, by wyszeptać mu ciche "uśmiechnij się, wyglądasz jakbyś chciał nas pozabijać". 

Chłopak, co dziwne, posłuchał rady bez marudzenia. Błysnął swoimi białymi zębami w najpiękniejszym uśmiechu, jaki mi było kiedykolwiek dane widzieć. A miałem przyjemność zobaczyć uśmiech Lydii czy Isaaca - to już coś znaczy. Przez chwilę zapomniałem nawet jak się oddycha. Dupek. Po błysku w jego oczach domyśliłem się, że zrobił to celowo. Więc ja CELOWO polizałem wrażliwe miejsce tuż za jego uchem i wydałem z siebie cichy, tryumfalny pomruk czując, że zadrżał.

\- To będzie dobra noc.

Wymamrotane słowa dochodziły do moich uszu z przodu auta. Kiedy kładłem dłoń na wewnętrznej stronie uda Dereka wiedziałem, że mężczyzna, który nas wynajął, przygląda nam się w lusterku wstecznym. Byłem gotów przyznać mu rację. To będzie naprawdę dobra noc. Potwierdzał to nieco przyspieszony oddech Hale'a.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że opisywanie seksu po polsku jest strasznie... nie wiem, wyraźne? W angielskich opowiadaniach nie brzmi to aż tak wulgarnie. Oo No nic, jest późno, może tym spowodowane są moje przemyślenia.  
> Starałam się napisać to jak najlepiej. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do tego typu opisywania zbliżeń, bo, jak już wcześniej wspominałam, długo nie pisałam opowiadań. A w każdym razie nie w tej formie.  
> No cóż. Pozostaje mi życzyć miłego czytania. :)
> 
> PS. Przepraszam za wszelakie błędy, w poprzednich rozdziałach jak i w tym, piszę to całkowicie sama. Staram się poprawiać je wszystkie, jeśli cokolwiek wyłapię, ale wiecie jak to bywa. :)

Nigdy nie zwracałem uwagi na to, dokąd mnie zabierano. Oczywiście nie jestem samobójcą, więc uważałem czy przypadkiem nie mają zamiaru wywieźć mnie gdzieś poza miasto. W dodatku w mig poznaję tych, których zamiary były zbyt niecne; takich od razu odsyłam w kwitkiem. Nie mam ochoty ryzykować własnego życia dla pieniędzy. Chcę żyć, nawet jeśli czasami czuję się jak nic niewarty kawał gówna. 

Wady tej pracy? Niszczy psychikę. Bardziej, niż ktokolwiek z was jest w stanie przypuścić. Ale co z tego? To nie tak, że uda mi się stąd uciec. Jestem zbyt przyzwyczajony, zbyt... niedoświadczony w innych rzeczach. Nie ukończyłem nawet szkoły, nie mam szerokiego wachlarza wyborów, jak niektórzy. Nie mogę jednak narzekać. Teraz było mnie przynajmniej stać na porządne ubranie.

Mężczyzna - Chris, i wiedziałem, że podał swoje prawdziwe imię - najwyraźniej jest samotny. Na jego palcu jednak widać ślad po obrączce, ale żadne z nas o to nie spytało. To nie nasza sprawa. Jesteśmy tu tylko po to, by sprawić mu przyjemność, nic innego. Nie zajmowaliśmy się rozmowami, co często robiła Lydia. Na ulicy rzadko zdarzali się tacy, którzy chcieli porozmawiać. A jeśli już, wybierali do tego dziewczyny - Allison czy Malię, bywało, że Ericę, a odkąd pojawiła się Kira - najczęściej to ją proszono do tego typu zadań.

Jego mieszkanie było czyste i porządne, co jest pozytywnym zaskoczeniem. Nasza Wataha raczej nie potrafi utrzymać porządku, zwłaszcza Scott z Isaaciem w swoim pokoju. O moim lepiej nie wspominać, ale tam nieczęsto ktoś wchodzi, za moją prośbą. 

Chris wprowadził nas do sypialni i opadł ciężko na fotel, który stał w jej rogu. Na przeciwnej ścianie do wejścia, dokładnie po jej środku, stało wielkie łóżko. W pokoju nie było ciemno, raczej... nastrojowo. Światło regulowało pokrętło. Usłyszałem ciche westchnięcie dobiegające z fotela i ruszyłem w jego stronę, żeby zacząć naszą zabawę, lecz zostałem powstrzymany gestem ręki. 

\- Nie teraz. 

Mężczyzna skinął głową w stronę Dereka. Najwyraźniej chciał, żebym zaczął od niego. Musiałem przyznać, że czułem się nieco podenerwowany, ale ukryłem to pod diabelskim uśmiechem, który pojawił się na mojej twarzy. Oblizałem usta, doskonale widząc jak oczy Hale'a podążają za moim językiem. Wyciągnąłem w jego stronę dłonie, wsuwając je wolno pod skórzaną kurtkę. Zacząłem zsuwać ją w ramion zielonookiego (czy jego oczy rzeczywiście były zielone? Nie do końca, bardziej... Olać to. Były piękne, tyle w tym temacie), a kiedy opadała na podłogę, dobrałem się do jego ust. Chyba wziąłem go z zaskoczenia, bo przez chwilę nie czułem żadnej odpowiedzi. Niedługo musiałem jednak czekać na to, by dłonie mężczyzny chwyciły biodra, a miękkie usta odpowiadały na wolne, zbyt delikatne pocałunki.

\- Szybciej.

Ktoś się odezwał i mało z własnej skóry nie wyskoczyłem. Przez moment miałem wrażenie, że jesteśmy sami i... Stiles, ogarnij się. Praca. Skup się na robocie. 

Wszystko, co działo się chwilę po wydanym przez Chrisa rozkazie, trochę rozmazało mi się w pamięci. Było dużo rąk, języka, nawet zębów. Więcej skóry, ciepłej skóry, mniej tych mokrych i zimnych ubrań oraz myśli. Kiedy zsuwałem z bioder Dereka bokserki, czułem, że jest już w połowie twardy. Nie miałem czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanowić, bo Chris westchnął, głośniej, niż wcześniej. I właśnie w tym momencie dotarło do mnie, że już czas wrócić do rzeczywistości. 

Podchodziłem do niego wolno, niczym drapieżne zwierzę polujące na swoją ofiarę. Dłoń Chrisa obejmowała ciasno jego twardniejącą erekcję, wzrok utkwiony był w moich ustach. Trzymałem jego kolana kiedy opadałem na własne, od razu pochylając się do przodu. Patrzyłem do góry, na twarz klienta, kiedy polizałem całą jego długość. Głowa Chrisa opadła na oparcie fotela, gdy objąłem ustami główkę. Zassałem się na niej, dodatkowo używając języka i wiedziałem, że robię dobrze. Mężczyzna jęknął cicho, wsuwając obie dłonie w moje za długie włosy. Odruchowo opuściłem głowę, chwytając go u podstawy i połykając najwięcej jak się da. Przez te wszystkie lata pozbyłem się odruchu wymiotnego, więc zdołałem zmieścić go prawie całego. Palce Chrisa zacisnęły się na mojej głowie mocniej, kiedy poczuł zaciskające się wokół główki gardło. 

\- Tak, właśnie tak.

Usłyszałem. Zamruczałem z jego penisem głęboko wepchniętym w moje usta i zacząłem poruszać głową. Na początku wolno, potem przyspieszając. Niewiele trzeba mu było, bo już po chwili jego biodra wychodziły na spotkanie moim wargom, ale nie miałem nic przeciwko. Co chwilę słyszałem ciche "głębiej" albo "szybciej", częściej jednak były to głośne westchnięcia aprobaty. Zacisnąłem usta mocniej. 

W tym samym momencie stało się coś, co zakłóciło mój spokój. Nagle poczułem coś gorącego i mokrego tuż przy swoim wejściu. Sapnąłem, prawie krztusząc się pulsującym członkiem Chrisa, który (chyba?) zaśmiał się cicho z mojej reakcji. 

\- Derek.

Powiedział cicho i nagląco, a wtedy... 

\- O mój boże.

Jęknąłem, ale wątpiłem, by ktokolwiek to zrozumiał. Słowa zostały zniekształcone przez twardość w moich ustach, którą na moment straciłem zainteresowanie. Oczy wywinęły mi się do tyłu, gdy Derek bez żenady, bez żadnego słowa, po prostu rozchylił moje pośladki i wepchnął mi język w tyłek. Dopiero po chwili przypomniało mi się, co się dzieje i wznowiłem ruchy własnej głowy. Wkrótce zostałem powstrzymany, lekkim szarpnięciem za włosy; Hale też zakończył swoją pracę, na co jęknąłem w geście protestu. Jęk ten zdusił pocałunek, jaki Derek wycisnął na moich ustach, odchylając moją głowę w bok, by móc swobodnie do nich sięgnąć. Chris podniósł się z miejsca. Gdybym bardziej się na nim skupiał wiedziałbym, że podszedł do łóżka i z szafki nocnej wyciągnął kondomy i lubrykant. Hale jednak nie przestawał mnie całować, a w tym czasie drugi mężczyzna zdołał ułożyć się na łóżku. Derek, będąc tym, który najwyraźniej ogarnia sytuację o wiele lepiej ode mnie, wstał, ciągnąc mnie za sobą w stronę posłania.

Zostałem usadzony na udach Chrisa, który przyciągnął mnie na siebie i szybko zajął się moją szyją, ale nie na tym się skupiałem. Moją całkowitą uwagę przyciągał Derek i jego dłonie i... 

\- Kurwa.

Sapnąłem, zaciskając mocno ręce na bicepsach Chrisa, wciąż schowanych pod ubraniem. Palce Dereka były chłodne od lubrykantu, lecz nie to mnie pochłonęło. Bardziej interesował mnie fakt, że były DUŻE. Dużo większe niż Chrisa, które teraz wolno obciągały mojego fiuta, z którego... ciekło. Pierwszy raz od dawna czułem, że jeśli zaraz ktoś mnie nie...

\- Och!

Krzyknąłem cicho, gdy czyjeś palce (jak on się nazywał?) uderzyły w prostatę. Obaj mężczyźni wydali z siebie zadowolone dźwięki i nagle zostałem uniesiony. Poczułem lateks przy swoim wejściu. W tym momencie byłem tak rozluźniony, że nie trzeba było wiele siły, by po chwili Chris znalazł się we mnie cały. Na początku niewiele zależało ode mnie, lecz kilka(naście) sekund później klient dał mi znak głową, więc zacząłem wolno poruszać biodrami. Próbowałem odchylić się do tyłu, ale ciepła dłoń na plecach mi w tym przeszkodziła.

Chciałem rzucić Derekowi pytające spojrzenie, ale kiedy obróciłem głowę w jego stronę, zatkało mnie. Derek patrzył na mój tyłek, na penis Chrisa wokół którego zaciskało się moje wejście. Wyglądał... jakby chciał coś rozwalić. Ale wtedy uniósł głowę i zrozumiałem, że nie o to chodziło. 

Jego oczy pełne były żądzy.

Czystej i niezaspokojonej żądzy.

Więc uśmiechnąłem się, unosząc brew, rozchylając usta, z których uleciał kolejny jęk. Głośniejszy niż poprzednie. Jednak nie służył on tylko temu, by sprowokować Dereka (chociaż to było głównym powodem). Był on reakcją na to, jak penis Chrisa otarł się o ten słodki punkt wewnątrz i... 

Cholera. 

Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio naprawdę czerpałem przyjemność z seksu. Prawdopodobnie było to jakieś dwa lata wcześniej, kiedy na ulicę przyszedł ten słodki chłopak, Danny, który chciał swój pierwszy raz przeżyć z kimś bardziej doświadczonym. Nastolatek był słodki i naprawdę uroczy, więc możliwe, że wtedy nieco się w nim "zakochałem", utożsamiając go ze swoim księciem w zbroi na białym rumaku. Ale wtedy przyszedł kolejny zaległy rachunek za leczenie ojca, więc musiałem otrząsnąć się i wrócić do rzeczywistości. Nigdy więcej nie spotkałem Danny'ego. Czar prysł. 

Więc tak, bardzo zdziwiło mnie to, że naprawdę tego chciałem. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy to kwestia Chrisa, który zachowywał się nieco inaczej, niż pozostali klienci, czy Dereka, którego źrenice były rozszerzone do granic możliwości, który sprawił, że zacząłem CHCIEĆ czegoś innego, czegoś, czego ulica nie może mi dać (i tak, to głupie; nawet nie znam faceta, nie wiem o nim dosłownie nic poza tym, co zdołała wyciągnąć z niego Erica - nie ma rodziny, pochodzi z Beacon Hills i jest kilka lat starszy niż ja; a zachowywałem się jakby był Panem Jedynym-Odejdźmy-W-Stronę-Zachodzącego-Słońca), który zadrżał na mój kolejny jęk.

I tylko tyle trzeba było, żeby się ruszył. Nagle Chris przywłaszczył sobie moje usta i byłem po części wdzięczny. Wcześniej miałem do czynienia ze sporymi członkami, ale nigdy z dwoma na raz. W tym momencie na pewno przyda się coś, co rozproszy mnie i pozwoli skupić się na tej przyjemniejszej części, zamiast na uczuciu rozciągania, które czasem nie należało do najwspanialszych. Mogłem sprzedawać własne ciało, ale byłem człowiekiem i, wbrew niektórym opiniom, wcale nie lubiłem bólu. Nie miałem pojęcia skąd ludzie wzięli przekonanie, że prostytutki lubią dosłownie wszystko, co się z nimi robi; skąd wzięło się przekonanie, że prostytutki nie można zgwałcić. 

Rozproszyłem się całkowicie, własnymi myślami i pocałunkami Chrisa, więc przegapiłem moment, w którym Derek we mnie wszedł. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że Hale całuje mój kark, jego usta są nieco rozchylone, a same pocałunki powolne i delikatne. Prawdopodobnie roztopiłem się odrobinę przez to delikatne traktowanie. Sapnąłem głośno, kiedy Derek się poruszył. Początkowo było to tylko lekkie pchnięcie, jakby próbne. Ale kolejne były już bardziej pewne.

\- O... mat... Taaak.

Wkrótce obaj mężczyźni zamienili mnie w drżący kawałek ciała, bez własnych myśli. Przez chwilę nie miałem nawet pojęcia, jak mam na imię. Potrafiłem jedynie jęczeć głośno, prawie krzyczeć, mruczeć jakieś imiona (D...aniel? D...amon? D...erek? Chase? Chris?) i "więcej", "szybciej", "mocniej", wyginać plecy w łuk, kiedy ktoś kolejny raz otarł się o prostatę. Czyjaś dłoń wylądowała na moim penisie, ruszając się szybko i nieco nieskoordynowanie, ale w tym momencie niewiele się liczyło, bo czułem, jak blisko jestem. Oczy uciekły mi w tył głowy, palce u stóp zawinęły się, kiedy doszedłem mocno, rozlewając się pomiędzy moją a... czyjąś klatką piersiową, robiąc bałagan, na który opadłem. Nie przejmowałem się tym, że zacznę się kleić. Wymamrotałem ciche "no dalej, skończcie dla mnie" i chyba pomogłem, bo zarówno ten za mną, jak i ten pode mną westchnęli, a ich mięśnie spięły się, gdy kończyli. 

Cała nasza trójka oddychała szybko jeszcze przez długi czas i nikomu nie było spieszno do zmiany pozycji. Oba ciała dawały mi dużo ciepła i nie mogłem nic poradzić, że powoli zaczynałem odpływać. Powieki nagle zrobiły się cięższe, po kręgosłupie spłynął dreszcz, jak zawsze, zanim zasnąłem. Nie zdołałem wpaść w objęcia Morfeusza. Derek (zdołałem przypomnieć sobie imiona mężczyzn, z którymi uprawiałem najlepszy seks swojego życia) odsunął się ode mnie, na co zrobiłem niezadowoloną minę. Chris musiał to dostrzec, bo parsknął cichym śmiechem, nieco sennym. 

Jeszcze chwilę nikt z nas się nie odzywał, jedynie przemieszczał na łóżku. Hale siedział na jego krawędzi, nie patrząc w naszą stronę, kiedy schodziłem z klienta. 

\- Łazienka jest po lewej.

Nie chciałem być teraz sam. Nie chciałem... myśleć o tym, że już za kilka godzin ta noc się skończy i nigdy więcej... Przełknąłem ciężko, podnosząc się z posłania. Chwyciłem delikatnie nadgarstek Dereka i, nie posyłając mu nawet spojrzenia, gdy wyczułem jak się spina, pociągnąłem go w stronę drzwi, a potem łazienki. Obaj byliśmy cicho, kiedy wepchnąłem go pod prysznic i wpakowałem się do kabiny zaraz za nim. Czułem na sobie jego spojrzenie, ale wciąż uparcie nie podnosiłem wzroku. 

Byłem przekonany, że gdybym to zrobił, zacząłbym płakać. 

Z łazienki wyszedłem pierwszy, zostawiając w niej ręcznik. I tak wszyscy tu obecni widzieli mnie nago, nie musiałem się chyba tym przejmować, prawda? Wyjrzałem przez okno sypialni Chrisa za zewnątrz, sięgając po swoje ubrania. Były cholernie zimne, wciąż mokre, a na dworze nadal padało. Wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy zimny materiał zetknął się z moją ciepłą od wody skórą.

\- Macie gdzie spać?

Spytał Chris, przyglądając mi się z łóżka. Ubrany był w dresowe spodnie i wyglądał na zrelaksowanego.

\- Tak.

Odpowiedziałem za mnie i Dereka, bo... Bo nawet jeśli on nie miał, planowałem przenocować go u nas. 

Chris podszedł bliżej, wyciągając w moją stronę pieniądze. Ścisnąłem je w dłoni, nawet nie licząc i uśmiechnąłem się, co dziwne, szczerze i całkiem szeroko. Mężczyzna zacisnął palce na moim ramieniu i odwzajemnił uśmiech. 

\- Odwiozę was.

***

Staliśmy obaj nieco niezręcznie na skrzyżowaniu, z którego jest całkiem blisko mieszkania Watahy. Światła auta Chrisa znikały właśnie za zakrętem. Podzieliłem otrzymaną kwotę na połowę i wcisnąłem pieniądze w dłoń Hale'a. Derek chyba chciał się pożegnać, sądząc po jego minie, ale nie zamierzałem dopuścić go do głosu.

\- Możesz spać u nas, jeśli chcesz. 

Po chwili sprostowałem swoje słowa:

\- W zasadzie nie masz innego wyboru, bo nigdzie cię nie puszczę. Jest późno. I nie wiem, czy mieszkasz w jakimś przyzwoitym miejscu, ale nawet jeśli - mało mnie to obchodzi. Idziemy.

Derek wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zdziwionego niż wtedy, kiedy oznajmiłem, że załatwiłem nam pracę. Nawet bardziej niż w momencie, gdy zostawiłem go samego w łazience, więc uśmiechnąłem się do niego szeroko.

\- Chodź, Panie Wyrażam Swoje Emocje Za Pomocą Brwi.

Nie wiedziałem, czy zrobił to celowo czy nie, ale uniósł jedną z nich, w tym geście mówiącym "jesteś idiotą". Parsknąłem śmiechem.

\- To naprawdę niesamowite, że za pomocą jednej brwi potrafisz wyrazić wszystko, co masz na myśli. Brałeś jakieś dodatkowe lekcje w tym zakresie? Czy to wrodzone genetycznie? A może...

Wtedy poczułem dłoń na swoich ustach.

\- Za dużo mówisz.

Oczy zabłysnęły mi diabelsko, kiedy polizałem jego rękę, a potem udało mi się zassać na jednym z jego palców. 

\- Zawsze możesz sprawić, żebym mówił mniej.

Poruszyłem brwiami w jednoznacznym geście, a wtedy Derek wywrócił oczami tak mocno, że aż mnie to zabolało.

\- O, wow. Nigdy w życiu nie czułem tyle osądu na raz. A znam się z Lydią, więc to już niezłe osiągnięcie, koleś.

\- Zamknij się, Stiles.

Prychnąłem i, oczywiście, nie posłuchałem, bo kiedy szliśmy w stronę kamienicy, trajkotałem wesoło o wszystkim i o niczym. Czasami udało mi się dostrzec mały uśmiech, który błądził na ustach Dereka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że jak na razie nie ma to jako takiej akcji, ale spokojnie, na to jeszcze czas. W zasadzie już za niedługo powinno się coś wydarzyć. :)   
> Teraz rozdziały dodaję codziennie, ale to może się zmienić. Jutro (12.06) prawdopodobnie nie będzie piątego, bowiem wybywam na cały dzień z domu, a od piątkowego do poniedziałkowego popołudnia mnie nie ma, więc znowu nic tu nie wstawię. 
> 
> Więc, miłego czytania. Starałam się bardzo wczuć w Stilesa, czy wyszło - nie mam pojęcia.   
> Komentarze i serduszka mile widziane. I jestem wdzięczna tym, którzy już coś po sobie zostawili. <3 Nawet nie macie pojęcia, jak to człowieka motywuje.

W mieszkaniu było ciemno, kiedy do niego weszliśmy. W dodatku dookoła panowała ta okropna cisza, przez co zmarszczyłem brwi. Na tym piętrze nigdy nie było cicho. NIGDY. Więc albo jeszcze nie wrócili (a spoglądając na zegarek, widząc, która godzina, wydało mi się to bardzo prawdopodobne), albo poszaleli i położyli się wcześniej spać. Istniała też możliwość, że...

\- Jaki dzisiaj dzień tygodnia?

Spytałem, skopując ze stóp mokre trampki. Odwiesiłem kurtkę Dereka na wieszak (którą po drodze zawiesił mi na ramionach pomimo deszczu - i czy ten facet nie jest słodki?).

\- Piątek.

No tak, to wszystko się wyjaśniło. W piątki często wychodziliśmy do baru, który znajdował się całkiem niedaleko. Czasami trafiła się tam praca, ale zazwyczaj po prostu siedzieliśmy, jak normalni ludzie i piliśmy piwo (Erica i Boyd oraz Lydia, jako ci odpowiedzialni dorośli, załatwili, żeby nikt nie czepiał się naszych - mojego, Isaaca i Scotta - niepełnoletnich tyłków) albo graliśmy w bilard. 

\- Stiles, jesteś pewien, że...

\- Nawet nie próbuj dokończyć tego pytania. Zostajesz tutaj na noc, koniec dyskusji. A teraz wyskakuj z butów, bo Erica skręci mi kark, jeśli pobrudzimy jej dywany.

Derek, słodki Jezu, parsknął. PARSKNĄŁ. To prawie zalicza się pod śmiech, co nie?

\- Zabijesz mnie kiedyś.

Mruknąłem pod nosem.

\- Co? 

Pokręciłem tylko szybko głową. Pokazałem mu najważniejsze miejsca w mieszkaniu, czytaj - kuchnia, mój pokój i łazienka, zatrzymując się w tej ostatniej. Wyciągnąłem z szafki czysty ręcznik i wciąż zapakowaną szczoteczkę do zębów, która była kupiona specjalnie na tego typu okazje. Położyłem wszystko na pralce, mówiąc Derekowi, że to dla niego.

\- Jesteś głodny?

Spytałem, gdy weszliśmy znowu do mojej sypialni. Kiedy już usłyszałem odpowiedź twierdzącą, otworzyłem szafę, by znaleźć coś, co pasowałoby na Hale'a. Zacząłem od koszulek. Rzuciłem w niego jedną z nich, chociaż wątpiłem, by pasowała. Ale BARDZO chciałem znów zobaczyć jego sześciopak, bo... Bo to po prostu grzech, nie czcić jego ciała. Gdy zdjął z siebie koszulkę, oblizałem odruchowo usta. 

Trwało to (dłuższą) chwilę. Kilka koszulek później, Derek wyglądał, jakby ktoś zamordował mu szczeniaka.

\- Stiles! Nie pasuje.

\- Geez, po co ja się w ogóle męczę?! Śpij po prostu bez koszulki!

Odpowiedziałem, łapiąc w locie kolejną rzecz, która na niego nie pasowała. 

\- Wiesz co? Śpij bez niczego. Ja nie mam zamiaru zachowywać pozorów i ubierać się tylko dlatego, że będziesz spał ze mną w jednym łóżku.

Cholera, czy... uszy Dereka właśnie się zaróżowiły? Prawie się wywróciłem, kiedy zdejmowałem z siebie spodnie, a w tym czasie Hale zdążył posłać mi swoje mordercze spojrzenie, podczas kiedy kolor jego uszu się pogłębił. Jak, na wszystko co święte, jeden człowiek może być tak przerażający i uroczy jednocześnie?!

Z trudem powstrzymałem się od śmiechu, ale on chyba wiedział, że to robię (każdy by to wiedział, nawet Scott, chociaż jest odrobinę tępy; prawdopodobnie dlatego, że chowałem głowę w szafie). Usłyszałem (dosłownie), jak wywraca oczami i chwilę później nie było go już w pokoju. Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo, wyciągając bokserki, które mogłyby na niego pasować. No niech już mu będzie. (Celowo) wpakowałem mu się do łazienki, ale nie udało mi się zastać tam nagiego Hale'a, był już pod prysznicem. Nie odezwałem się słowem, gdy opuszczałem pomieszczenie, zostawiając ubranie na obok ręcznika.

Zaczęło mi burczeć w brzuchu. Nie chciało mi się jednak robić nic wymyślnego, postawiłem więc wszystko na to, co znajdowało się w lodówce. Była jeszcze lasagne, którą wczoraj zrobił Isaac. Może i nie miałem skrupułów, zabierając ostatnie dwie porcje (co za szczęście), nie mając do tego absolutnie żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, ale mało mnie to obchodziło. W zamian za to mogłem zrobić mu ciastka, które tak bardzo lubi. Lahey jest bardzo łatwy do ugłaskania. A przynajmniej ja miałem to szczęście, bo kiedy w grę wchodziła Erica... Powiedzmy, że ich kłótnie są kolorowe. Oczywiście ta dwójka bardzo się kocha, to nie tak, że walczą ze sobą naprawdę. Chociaż ktoś, kto ich nie zna, może odnieść nieco mylne wrażenie. 

Odgrzałem jedzenie w mikrofali, kiedy z łazienki nie dobiegał już szum wody. Uznałem, że Derek musiał skończyć kąpiel, a więc wyjdzie już za chwilę. Nie pomyliłem się. Siedliśmy razem przy wysepce, na wysokich stołkach i jedliśmy w ciszy lasagne, popijając ją herbatą. Żaden z nas nie miał teraz ochoty na kofeinę, a tym bardziej na coś zimnego, więc to był opcjonalny wybór. 

\- Nie musisz na mnie czekać.

Powiedziałem, zanim wszedłem do łazienki. Naczynia były już pomyte, miejsce zbrodni wyczyszczone. Zawsze mogłem udawać, że to nie ja ukradłem Słynną Lasagne Isaaca. Derek skinął głową, po czym zniknął za drzwiami sypialni. 

Drżałem, kiedy ciepła woda spływała po moim ciele. Wciąż było mi zimno, chociaż w mieszkaniu byliśmy już od jakiegoś czasu, a chłód z zewnątrz już dawno został zapomniany. Miałem wrażenie, że nie tylko to. Czułem się... dziwnie przy Dereku. Lepiej, ale jednocześnie gorzej. To była jedyna osoba przy której mogłem milczeć i to nie wydawało się dziwne.

Stiles mówi zawsze. Jeśli nie mówił, musi być z nim coś nie tak, prawda?

Ale czasami bywały dni, że naprawdę nie miałem ochoty na mówienie. Chciałem po prostu zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i przestać myśleć. Przestać istnieć na tę krótką chwilę. Nie mogłem sobie jednak na to pozwolić. Nawet jeśli Lydia nie przyjmowała pieniędzy za wspólne mieszkanie, były też inne wydatki. Wciąż spłacałem szpital, robiąc to z różnych miejsc, żeby nikt nigdy mnie nie odnalazł. Beacon Hills było na tyle duże, by zdołać się w nim schować przed wścibskimi oczami ludzi. Zwłaszcza policji. Nie chodziło tylko, że to, czym się zajmowaliśmy jest nielegalne w naszym kraju. Prawdopodobnie większość oficerów mnie zna, dzięki ojcu. Bądź co bądź, był tutaj szeryfem. Nie miałem ochoty widzieć ich współczującego wzroku; nie chciałem, żeby się nade mną użalali. 

Zanim się zorientowałem, przegryzłem wargę do krwi.

Chciałem zniknąć. Ale nie mogłem. Nie miałem na to sił. Pieniędzy. Wszystko zużywałem na to, by przeżyć i nie zwariować.

Nie miałem pojęcia, jak długo siedziałem w łazience, lecz kiedy wszedłem do pokoju, Derek nie spał. Stał w jednym z rogów pomieszczenia, tam, gdzie trzymałem wszystkie swoje książki i...

\- Komiksy?

Spytał, trzymając w dłoni jeden z nich, pochylając się nad resztą. Wzruszyłem ramionami. Byłem jeszcze dzieciakiem, wbrew pozorom. Może i dorosłem już do niektórych spraw, ale wciąż byłem niedojrzały na tyle, by kochać superbohaterów. A może to wszystko wina tego, jak potoczyło się moje życie. Może wciąż liczyłem na to, że istnieje supernaturalny świat obok tego naszego, zwykłego. Ze ktoś przyjdzie i nas wszystkich uratuje. Wszystkich, bo nawet jeśli reszta znalazła miłość, nie są tutaj szczęśliwi. Nie są szczęśliwi musząc zarabiać w taki a nie inny sposób. 

Derek chyba wyczuł, że nieco się wycofałem, bo szybko zmienił się wyraz jego twarzy.

\- Hej, nie mówię, że to coś złego. Po prostu... w tych czasach niewielu ludzi czyta prawdziwe komiksy. 

Skinąłem głową. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy Hale wypalił:

\- Ile ty masz w ogóle lat?

Teraz przyszła moja kolej na uniesienie brwi.

\- Wystarczająco. - Mruknąłem w odpowiedzi. - Chcesz coś jeszcze z kuchni, czy możemy się położyć?

Spytałem, zdejmując z bioder ręcznik. Rzuciłem go na krzesło, gdzie leżał stosik mokrych ubrań Dereka. Mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową, odwracając ode mnie wzrok. Westchnąłem cicho, wchodząc pod kołdrę. Spałem w naprawdę wielu łóżkach, trudno to nawet zliczyć, ale moje należy do zdecydowanie najwygodniejszych. Jest miękkie, ale nie tak, by połamać kręgosłup. W dodatku zawsze było tutaj ciepło, a ja lubiłem ciepło. Uwielbiałem, wręcz.

Derek, wchodząc do łóżka, pozostał w bokserkach.

\- Wstydzisz się mnie, Hale?

\- Zamknij się, Stiles.

Usłyszałem natychmiast.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Przez chwilę było naprawdę... dziwnie. Niezręcznie. Jednak, kim byłbym, gdybym nie zrobił czegoś, czego prawdopodobnie nie powinienem? Na pewno nie sobą. Obróciłem się na bok, plecami do niego.

\- Możesz mnie objąć, tak będzie wygodniej. I cieplej. 

Niewiele czasu potrzebowałem, żeby przekonać się, że nic z tego. Hale w ogóle się nie ruszał, miałem wrażenie, że nawet nie oddychał. Ale w końcu materiał ugiął się bliżej mnie i wręcz gorąca ręka objęła mnie lekko. Dłoń mężczyzny wylądowała na moim brzuchu. Poczułem nagle ciężar w klatce piersiowej, gdy moje serce drgnęło na ten dotyk. I czy... to były... motylki? Matko, Stiles, szalejesz. Powinieneś załatwić sobie jakieś spotkanie ze specjalistą. Przełknąłem ciężko, nieco nerwowo. Derek nie był tak blisko mnie, jakbym sobie tego życzył. W zasadzie miałem wrażenie, że próbuje zachować pomiędzy nami dystans. Wzniosłem oczy ku niebu, poprawniej - ku sufitowi, i przyciągnąłem go bliżej.

\- Tak lepiej.

Wymamrotałem, klepiąc go po dłoni, która teraz zajmowała miejsce nad moim sercem. Splątałem nasze nogi, wiercąc się przez chwilę, żeby ułożyć się jak najwygodniej z nim za moimi plecami. Usłyszałem, jak w pewnym momencie wciągnął powietrze, lecz nie miałem w planach nic niecnego. 

Odpłynąłem już po chwili.

***

Było ciemno. Jak zawsze, cisza wręcz dzwoniła mi w uszach. Oddychałem szybko, i chociaż było zimno - czerń wokół mnie nie pozwalała dostrzec białych obłoczków pary, które wydobywały się z moich ust. Biegłem.

Uciekałem.

Szybko, jednak coraz wolniej. Biegłem tak już jakiś czas, powoli opadając z sił. Zawsze spotykało mnie to samo. Co noc biegłem co sił w nogach, próbując zgubić... coś. Nie wiedziałem co. Nigdy nie byłem pewien przed czym dokładnie próbuję zwiać.

Może przed jakimś potworem? 

Może przed tym jednym, konkretnym klientem, który próbował zmusić mnie do czegoś, czego nie chciałem?

Może przed pijanym ojcem, który utrzymywał, że śmierć mamy to moja wina?

Może przed sobą, nieudolnym sobą, który nie potrafi zatrzymać przy sobie ludzi, na których mu zależy, których kocha?

A może przed życiem? Przed całym tym gównem, ulicami, pieniędzmi, seksem, przed wszystkim i wszystkimi. 

Nie miałem pojęcia. 

Zresztą, jakie to miało znaczenie? Na końcu zawsze spotykało mnie to samo.

Czarny pokój, drugi ja, okrutne szepty. Słowa, które raniły mocniej od żyletek, po których tam, w realnym świecie, mam ślady na nadgarstkach. Tutaj, słowa cięły mocniej.

Umierałem. W każdym z tych snów umierałem. Ale śmierć wcale nie przynosiła ukojenia, wręcz przeciwnie. Potem było gorzej. 

Sny zazwyczaj ciągnęły się tak długo, aż zaczynałem krzyczeć. Kiedy już zaczynałem, kończyłem dopiero w momencie, gdy ktoś mocno mną potrząsnął. Tym razem trwało to dłużej, niż zawsze. Doszedłem do zupełnie innego poziomu, w którym ledwie mogłem oddychać. Miałem wrażenie, że naprawdę się duszę. Dymem i zapachem spalenizny, zapachem spalonych włosów, ciał, zwierząt. Nade mną stał Derek.

\- To twoja wina, Stiles. Wszystko to twoja wina.

 

Płakałem, kiedy w końcu otworzyłem oczy. Byłem pewien, że cała moja twarz jest mokra. Gardło mnie bolało, nawet oddychanie sprawiało niemałą trudność. Pomimo tego, że moje oczy prawdopodobnie przypominały dwa spodki, przerażone i pełne bólu oraz łez spodki, nic nie widziałem. Może to wina łez, może tego, że nie do końca kontaktowałem. Ale gdy oprzytomniałem na tyle, by zobaczyć kto tym razem mi pomógł, serce o mało nie wyrwało mi się z piersi. 

Znowu zacząłem krzyczeć.

Derek. Derek tutaj był. Sen nadal trwał, nie obudziłem się. Mówił coś, mówił, cały czas mówił, aż musiałem zakryć uszy dłońmi. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na słuchanie go, na to, by obarczał mnie winą.

\- Nie. Nie, nie, nie. To nie ja, to nie moja wina, przepraszam. To nie ja. To nie moja wina. P-przepraszam, ja... nie chciałem. To nie ja, nie ja, nie...

\- Stiles, cicho, Stiles, spokojnie, hej. Jestem tutaj, Stiles, spokojnie. To tylko sen.

Ale ja słyszałem swoje. "To ty ich zabiłeś, Stiles", "Ty zabiłeś swoją rodzinę", "Twoja matka umarła przez ciebie", "Ojciec zapił się na śmierć przez ciebie". Kręciłem przecząco głową. "Nie, to nie ja". "Przepraszam". "Przepraszam, mamo, nie chciałem".

Nie docierało do mnie nic, póki nie poczułem pieczenia na policzku. Wstrzymałem oddech, mrugając kilkanaście razy, zanim zdołałem ogarnąć sytuację. Erica stała pochylona nade mną, kucając (kiedy spadłem na podłogę?), wyraźnie zmartwiona. W jej oczach były łzy i wiedziałem, że to ona mnie uderzyła. Uniosłem wzrok. Ponad jej ramieniem dostrzegłem Dereka, prawdopodobnie bardziej przerażonego ode mnie. Isaac stał obok, ściskając lekko jego ramię, patrząc na mnie, jakbym był co najmniej duchem. Boyd trzymał wierzgającego Scotta, któremu pewnie nie spodobał się pomysł Erici, by wybudzić mnie w ten sposób. 

Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdołałem. Wszystko, co zdołałem z siebie wykrztusić, to zachrypnięte "ja", na resztę nie pozwoliło mi gardło. Jeszcze nigdy nie było tak źle.

\- Boże, Stilinski, ale mnie wystraszyłeś!

No tak, jak mogłem przegapić Lydię? Ona była nie do przeoczenia. Skoczyła do mnie, spychając na bok Reyes i przytuliła mnie mocno, jakby nie widziała mnie co najmniej rok i bardzo się stęskniła. Tyle że to objęcie było bardziej desperackie. Pogłaskałem ją lekko po plecach, wciąż niepewny tego, co się w ogóle dzieje.

\- Stiles, budziliśmy cię prawie godzinę.

Szepnęła Erica, kiedy rzuciła się na naszą dwójkę. Martin nie wydała z siebie ani jednego dźwięku w geście protestu. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, co pewnie w normalnych okolicznościach byłoby komiczne, ale... Ale to nie były normalne okoliczności. 

Gdzieś w połowie, kiedy tak wszyscy postanowili wyprzytulać mnie za wszelkie czasy, znowu zacząłem płakać. 

 

\- Przepraszam.

Wychrypiałem jakąś godzinę później. Wszyscy pozostali na nogach i kręcili się po mieszkaniu, ubierali, bądź po prostu pomagali Erice w przygotowaniu śniadania. Bardzo wczesnego śniadania, była dopiero piąta nad ranem. Siedziałem w salonie na kanapie, opatulony w miliard koców. Obok mnie był tylko Derek, który jeszcze przed chwilą chciał uciec. Pewnie bał się, że kiedy znowu zostanie ze mną sam na sam, ponownie dostanę szału. Musiałem go zatrzymać, więc chwyciłem jego nadgarstek, zanim zdążył się podnieść.

Hale spojrzał na mnie nieco spłoszony. Przełknąłem, na co skrzywiłem się mocno, bo chciałem powtórzyć przeprosiny. Powstrzymał mnie jednak, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie powinieneś nadwyrężać gardła. I nie masz za co przepraszać.

Otworzyłem usta, by zacząć się wykłócać, ale zakrył mi dłonią usta. Tym razem nie zrobiłem jej nic.

\- Nie musisz, Stiles, naprawdę. 

Westchnąłem, ale nie dlatego, że się poddałem. Bynajmniej.

\- Przestraszyłem się.

Szepnął chwilę później, aż miałem wrażenie, że się przesłyszałem. 

\- Próbowałem cię uspokoić, obudzić, ale nic nie pomagało. Aż w końcu twoje krzyki obudziły wszystkich w mieszkaniu i... Ech, nie powinienem ci tego mówić. Przestraszyłem się, po prostu, bo mój dotyk wszystko pogarszał. I jeszcze potem, kiedy w końcu otworzyłeś oczy i mnie zobaczyłeś... 

Usta mi zadrżały. Chciałem mu coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, ale zrezygnowałem. W zamian za to, po prostu wyplątałem ręce z kokona i objąłem Dereka. Na początku delikatnie, wahając się czy to, co robię jest w ogóle odpowiednie, ale kiedy Hale się zaangażował, wzmocniłem uścisk, chowając twarz w jego szyi. 

 

Długo płakałem, mocząc koszulkę Dereka, którą musiał na siebie gdzieś po drodze włożyć. Erica próbowała mnie oderwać, zmusić to zjedzenia czegoś ciepłego i wypicia herbaty, ale kiedy zrozumiała, że to tylko pogarsza sprawę (prawie dostałem ataku paniki, kiedy próbowali zaprowadzić mnie do kuchni, oddzielając od Hale'a), dała sobie spokój. 

Gdy już się uspokoiłem, byłem tak zmęczony, że nie miałem nawet siły utrzymać otwartych oczu. W pół siedziałem obok, w pół leżałem na Dereku, który jedną dłonią głaskał moje plecy, a drugą przeczesywał wolno mokre od potu włosy. Tym razem, kiedy zasnąłem, nie przyśniło mi się nic. Może oprócz cichych słów "Przykro mi", wyszeptanych do mojego ucha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że kazałam wam tyle czekać, ale ten weekend był zdecydowanie szalony. Więc ten rozdział nie przedstawia jakiś konkretnych wydarzeń, jedynie... a co będę spojlerować. :) 
> 
> Wielkie dzięki dla mojej Bety, Pomyluny. Jesteś niesamowita i dziękuję, że zaproponowałaś współpracę. <3  
> No i oczywiście dziękuję za serduszka. I wszystkie przeczytane razy. 
> 
> Miłego czytania!

W pewnym sensie stało się to rutyną. Pod koniec dnia, kiedy obaj kończyliśmy pracę, zapraszałem Dereka do nas. Początkowo się buntował, potem już zrozumiał, że nie warto się ze mną kłócić.  
  
Kiedy nadeszła zima, Hale'a można było już nazywać naszym współlokatorem. Prawie.  
  
Bywały noce, podczas których odmawiał. Wyglądał wtedy tak, że nikt nie miał sumienia go zmuszać. Oprócz mnie. Ja, oczywiście, musiałem SPRÓBOWAĆ postawić na swoim. Na marne. Poza tym, Erica zawsze dawała mi lekcję pod tytułem "Derek ma prawo do prywatności, a ty, Stilesie Stilinski, mógłbyś czasami odpuścić". Tyle że nie chciałem. Odpuszczać, znaczy się. Hale był dla mnie każdej nocy, kiedy darłem się lub płakałem. Dlaczego ja nie mogłem być dla niego?   
  
Derek nawet nie próbował się przenieść do jedynego wolnego pokoju w naszym mieszkaniu, który zaproponowała mu Lydia na samym początku (nie dlatego, że nie chciała, byśmy ze sobą spali, raczej po to, by wybadać grunt; gdyby ode mnie uciekł, na rzecz spokoju w nocy, Lyds prawdopodobnie urwałaby mu jaja). Byłem z tego bardziej niż zadowolony. Teraz zrobił się na tyle bezczelny, że kiedy pytałem, czy nie wolałby spać beze mnie, mamrotał ciche:  
  
 _\- Leż, gdzie ci ciepło i wygodnie. Nie zamierzam się przenosić. Jesteś na mnie skazany._  
  
Cóż. Po tych słowach zawsze próbowałem ukryć szeroki uśmiech - najczęściej po prostu chowałem twarz w szyi mężczyzny.  
  
Powoli zaczynałem go poznawać. Jednak osobą, która najbardziej przypadła mu do gustu był Boyd.   
  
Wciąż nie mam pojęcia, jak wyglądają ich rozmowy, chociaż umieram z ciekawości, żeby się tego dowiedzieć. Milczą? Komunikują się za pomocą brwi? Ta dwójka przeraża mnie i fascynuje zarazem. Zwłaszcza kiedy Vernon uśmiecha się do Hale'a tym małym prywatnym uśmiechem, gdy wchodzę do salonu. Aż mam ciarki.  
  
Drugą (i ostatnią) osobą, przy której Derek czuje się tak swobodnie, jest Isaac. On również nie należy do najgłośniejszych, ale jest w nim coś, czego nie da się przeoczyć. Coś, co ludzi otwiera, chociaż Lahey bywa czasami równie zamknięty w sobie co Derek. Ale ten pierwszy jest po prostu... Nie da się na niego spojrzeć i nie chcieć go przytulić. Isaac budzi we wszystkich instynkty macierzyńskie. Lub tacierzyńskie. Jednocześnie potrafi zmienić się w prawdziwego diabła i obudzić nieco bardziej... pierwotne instynkty… ale o tym najlepiej wie Scott, nie ja. Z Isaac’kiem nie doszliśmy do tego etapu przed pojawieniem się McCalla.  
  
Lahey żył wcześniej w swojej skorupie, nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczał. Przez prawie pół roku spał ze mną w łóżku - było z nim nieco lepiej niż ze mną teraz, lecz i tak źle. Miał problemy ze snem, koszmary były dla niego codziennością. Do tej pory ma problem z ciasnymi przestrzeniami. Mimo to nie chciał mówić. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zaufał mi na tyle, by opowiedzieć wszystko, co go spotkało. Chcę mi się ryczeć na samo wspomnienie, a co dopiero kiedy wypowiadał wszystkie te słowa na głos. Ale pozostałem silny, dla niego. Jest tego warty. Nie bez powodu Scott ochrzcił go mianem "Tego Jedynego".   
  
Erica, już za trzecim czy czwartym razem kiedy Derek spędzał u nas kolejną noc, pojawiła się nagle znikąd, gdy siedzieliśmy w salonie, postawiła przed Hale’em jego ulubione chińskie żarcie i wskazała na mnie palcem.  
  
 _\- Ty, zmywaj się._  
  
 _\- Ale..._  
  
 _\- Żadne „ale”! Mam tu sobie z Deruniem do porozmawiania._  
  
O... cholera. No to przesrane. Posłałem Derekowi współczujące spojrzenie. Erica nie miała serca, żeby zaprzeczyć temu, co mówiły moje oczy, jedynie uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Podle. To jest zła kobieta, zapamiętać sobie. Zła do szpiku kości. Gdyby to była historia o superbohaterach, Erica zdecydowanie byłaby Kobietą Kotem, tą prawdziwą, złą. Razem z Lydią podbiłyby cały wszechświat. Aż się wzdrygnąłem.  
  
Uciekłem stamtąd czym prędzej, bo nawet jeśli "Derunio" wciąż budził we mnie te "chęci do innego życia", to Erica jest przerażająca. Nieważne, że kocham ją jak siostrę. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego zdradzonego wyrazu twarzy, kiedy posłał mi spojrzenie, które mogłoby zabić. Przyspieszyłem jeszcze bardziej. I prawie wywróciłem się o próg w pokoju, gdy usłyszałem:  
  
 _\- Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi, Derusiu! Zobaczysz, będziemy się świetnie bawić!_  
  
Śmiać się? Czy płakać? Postawiłem na obie rzeczy. Kiedy Derek przyszedł do pokoju jakieś trzy godziny później, blady i chyba wciąż wściekły, nadal zwijałem się ze śmiechu. Twarz miałem mokrą od łez (ze śmiechu), a Hale rzucił we mnie poduszką.  
  
 _\- No, DERUSIU, znalazłeś sobie przyjaciółkę! Jak słodko! Bawiliście się już razem w piaskownicy?_  
  
Kiedy wyszliśmy z pokoju, wszyscy myśleli, że uprawialiśmy seks. Chyba do tej pory nie chcą zrozumieć, że brak koszulek, rozczochrane włosy i dziki błysk w oku niekoniecznie musi oznaczać jedno. Po prostu szamotaliśmy się, jak dzieciaki, na łóżku, wydając przy tym (to ja) dziwne dźwięki i zrzucając z łóżka różne przedmioty (Derek).   
  
Z Lydią i Scottem było trochę na opak.   
  
Scott chyba próbował bronić mojej cnoty (pogrzało go, czy co?), bo za każdym razem, gdy siedzieliśmy z Derekiem na kanapie, a moja głowa spoczywała na ramieniu mężczyzny, chrząkał głośno, jakby przerywał coś bardzo intymnego. To nie było intymne. Byłem po prostu zmęczony (ekhm), a Derek jest wygodną poduszką. McCall jest jedyną osobą, która przez prawie miesiąc przekształcała każdą rozmowę z Derekiem w przesłuchanie. Hale uciekał od niego szybciej niż od Lydii.  
  
Lydii, którą mój współlokator nazwał "Królową Śniegu". Zawsze powtarzałem mu, że Lyds tak naprawdę jest bardzo kochana, ale Derek już sobie wyrobił własne zdanie. To nie tak, że Martin była dla niego niemiła, nie. Utrzymywała, że bardzo za nim przepada. Gdyby tak nie było, na pewno nie pozwoliłaby mu tutaj mieszkać. Z nią wyglądało to tak, że każda rozmowa, nawet teraz, gdy znamy się już jakiś czas, miała swoje drugie dno. Każde pytanie, każda prośba, jest dla Dereka czymś w rodzaju wyzwania. Testem. Kiedy spytałem, co wyprawia, odpowiedziała nonszalancko:  
  
 _\- Sprawdzam, czy nasz kochany Derek Hale jest dla ciebie odpowiedni, kotku. Podaj mi czerwony lakier do paznokci, Jackson bardzo lubi ten kolor._  
  
Zła kobieta. A nie mówiłem, że z Ericą podbiłyby wszystko, co istnieje? Brr.  
  
Przy mnie, natomiast, Derek zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej.   
  
Nie wiem, czy się z tego powodu załamywać czy czuć wyróżnionym.   
  
Ale powoli zaczynałem się bać. Nawet, jeśli chcę odejść w stronę zachodzącego słońca z tym imbecylem, który twierdzi, że Superman jest lepszy od Batmana, cholernie się bałem. Wizja tego, że mógłbym się zakochać (że już się zakochuję?) była bardziej przerażająca niż Erica, Lydia i Boyd razem wzięci. Bardziej przerażająca od Deucaliona, jednego z moich stałych klientów, który na samym początku sprawiał, że drżałem, kiedy tylko go widziałem. I nie było to bynajmniej z powodów nieprzyjemnych.   
  
Derek jest dla mnie... Derekiem. Jest podporą. Kotwicą. Kolumną dla mojego sufitu. Kiedy wkurzam go swoim gadaniem, nie odchodzi. Zostaje nawet wtedy, gdy milczę. Zwłaszcza wtedy. Jako jedyny nie wymaga ode mnie odpowiedzi. Jako jedyny poznał mnie od tej drugiej strony. Od tej, która ma dość świata i życia.  
  
Hale jest jedyną osobą, z którą rozmawiam o mamie. Jasne, ufam reszcie, kocham ich, znają moją historię. Ale nie lubię z nikim rozmawiać na ten temat. Derek jednak zawsze rozwiązuje mi język. Sprawia, że wszystko staje się łatwiejsze. Nawet mówienie. Najczęściej rozmawiamy późno w nocy, kiedy nie mamy ochoty na sen. Opowiadam mu wtedy o Claudii, o tym, jak wspaniałą kobietą była. O tym, że pracowała z dziećmi, tak bardzo je kochała. O tym, jak samotny się czułem, kiedy odeszła, a ojciec zaczął pić. Pierwszy raz w życiu przyznałem na głos, że mam do niego żal. Żal o to, jak wszystko się potoczyło. Dzieciak w moim wieku nie powinien przejmować się wysyłaniem ojca do pracy. Nie powinien przejmować się rachunkami, zakupami, obiadami. Nie powinien wylądować na ulicy, żeby utrzymać rodzinę.   
  
Pierwszy raz, nawet przed samym sobą, przyznałem, że nienawidzę życia.   
  
Derek słuchał, nigdy nie przerywał. A jeśli płakałem, przytulał mnie mocno i głaskał po głowie czy plecach.   
  
W końcu i on zaczął mówić. Jego historia była inna od mojej, bardziej przerażająca. Kiedyś miał rodzinę, dużą rodzinę. Mieszkali wszyscy w domu ukrytym głęboko w lesie, który znali wszyscy w okolicy. Byli lubianą i powszechnie szanowaną rodziną. Derek ich kochał, uwielbiał. Ale wtedy napatoczyła się Kate. Starsza o kilka lat, piękna niczym bogini - usidliła Dereka. Złapała w swoje macki.   
  
 _\- Byłem gówniarzem, co mogłem wiedzieć o miłości. Ale myślałem, że ją kocham. Chciałem poświęcić dla niej wszystko, nawet własną rodzinę. Chciałem z nią uciec, kiedy oczywistym stało się to, że rodzice nas nie zaakceptują. Nie dostrzegłem, że jest szalona, póki nie było za późno._    
  
Tego dnia przeżyli swój pierwszy raz.   
  
 _\- Nie chciałem, nie czułem się na to gotowy. Ale postawiła na swoim. Nie... Nie czułem się dobrze. Nie podobało mi się. Było wręcz nieprzyjemnie. Zapewniała, że każdy pierwszy raz taki jest. Ale kiedy skończyliśmy, czułem się brudny, jakbym nie mył się naprawdę długi czas. A potem zostawiła mnie w tym hotelu, mówiąc, że zaraz wraca._    
  
Kiedy godzinę później nie wróciła, Derek postanowił pojechać do domu. Przekonany o tym, że zrobił coś źle, że Kate już go nie kocha, bo nie podobał mu się seks, ze złamanym sercem, wrócił do lasu. Tylko po to, żeby jego serce złamało się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczył dom w ogniu. Chciał rzucić się na ratunek swojej rodzinie, słyszał ich krzyki. Ale ktoś go powstrzymał. Jedyna osoba, która przeżyła, Laura. Jego starsza siostra.  
  
 _\- Pieniędzy z ubezpieczenia nie starczyło na długo. Laura musiała znaleźć sobie pracę, ale była wciąż niepełnoletnia. Więc..._  
  
 _\- Wylądowała na ulicy._  
  
Derek długo milczał. Nie zmuszałem go do mówienia. Wkrótce zasnęliśmy, obaj zalani łzami.

Dalszą część historii poznałem później. W podobnych okolicznościach - bezsenna noc, cisza w mieszkaniu. Hale obejmował mnie ciasno, oddychałem z nosem wtulonym w jego szyję.  
  
 _\- Nie wiedziałem._  
  
Zaczął nagle.  
  
 _\- O Laurze?_  
  
Poczułem, jak kiwa głową.  
  
 _\- Dowiedziałem się dużo później, kiedy policja przyszła do mnie, żeby powiadomić mnie o jej śmierci._  
  
Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze do płuc.   
  
 _\- Mówili, że przedawkowała. Że wzięła za dużo i tym razem nie miała szczęścia. Ale Laura... Ona nigdy... Ona nie brała. Zauważyłbym coś. Zawsze wyglądała zdrowo, była piękna. Często zmęczona, ale zdrowa. Nigdy by sobie tego nie zrobiła. Nie zostawiłaby mnie samego, wiem o tym._  
  
 _\- Myślisz, że ktoś...?_  
  
Znowu zapadło milczenie. Prawie zasnąłem, zanim ponownie się odezwał.  
  
 _\- Potem znalazłem Corę. A raczej ona znalazła mnie._  
  
 _\- Twoją młodszą siostrę?_  
  
Spytałem zdziwiony. Przecież mówił, że wszyscy zginęli.  
  
 _\- Zapukała do moich drzwi. Wyglądała okropnie - pobita, zakrwawiona i blada. Cora była niższą wersją Laury. Zatkało mnie, nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje. Kazała mi schować ją gdzieś w szafie. Ale nikt nie przyszedł, nikt jej nie śledził. Płakałem, kiedy opatrywałem jej rany. Ona patrzyła na mnie, jakby widziała mnie pierwszy raz w życiu. "Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam cię płaczącego", powiedziała, "Przestań się mazgaić, wyglądasz śmiesznie". Laura. Była dosłownie taka jak ona! Próbowałem się nią zająć, szło mi całkiem nieźle. Znalazłem pracę, udało mi się nawet zaprzyjaźnić z siostrą._    
  
Niedługo trwało jego szczęście. Wkrótce ich znaleźli.   
  
 _\- Zabili ją... na moich oczach. Nie widziałem twarzy, ale zapamiętałem głosy. Wciąż słyszę je w mojej głowie. Drwili z niej, ze mnie, z całej naszej rodziny. Użyli noża. Najpierw jednak długo się nad nią znęcali. N-nie mogłem nic zrobić. N-ic, Stiles. Związali mnie i kazali patrzeć, kazali... Jak ją... Krzyczała, dużo. Płakała. Kiedy próbowałem się wyrywać, obrywałem. A ona mówiła "Nie rób tego, nie umieraj przeze mnie". Uśmiechnęła się. Jej ostatni uśmiech był tylko dla mnie. Był... piękny, ale wtedy nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Umarła, kolejna osoba z mojej rodziny zginęła._    
  
Nie spodziewałem się, że następnymi słowami, jakie wypowie, będą:  
  
 _\- To moja wina._  
  
Byłem wściekły. Nie na Dereka, nie na Laurę, Corę, czy którekolwiek z Hale'ów. Na Kate, na zbójców siostry mężczyzny, który wciąż i wciąż powtarzał "To moja wina, tylko i wyłącznie moja wina".   
  
 _\- To nie jest twoja wina, słyszysz? To nie twoja wina, że Kate okazała się szaloną suką. Nie twoja wina, że Laurę ktoś zamordował. Nie twoja wina, że Corze udało się uciec i cię odnaleźć, a ktoś ją gonił. Derek, nie jesteś winny śmierci swojej rodziny, nie jesteś. Zgwałciła cię._    
  
Derek uniósł głowę, patrząc na mnie, jakby nie nadążał. Prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było.  
  
 _\- Kate. Wymuszając na tobie seks, zgwałciła cię. Wykorzystała twoją niewinną miłość, odciągnęła cię od twojej rodziny i zaatakowała. To nie twoja wina, że straciła grunt pod nogami. Rozumiesz?_  
  
 _\- Nigdy nie patrzyłem na to w ten sposób._  
  
Wymamrotał po chwili ciszy.  
  
 _\- Dlaczego? Bo według wszystkich kobieta nie może zgwałcić mężczyzny? Może. To właśnie zrobiła Kate. Wykorzystała cię. To nie jest twoja wina._  
  
Nie uwierzył w to. Chciałbym, żeby uwierzył, ale tego nie zrobił. Mimo to chyba mu ulżyło, w jakiś sposób. Może potrzebował osoby, która nie będzie obarczać go winą. Może też byłem dla niego kotwicą. Może byliśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Kiedy jeden się rozpadał, drugi zawsze był obok, zbierając wszystkie kawałki w całość.   
  
Może właśnie na tym polegała miłość.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam dla Was kolejny rozdział! Myślałam tak sobie teraz i wymyśliłam, że ustalę dni, w które będę wstawiać nowe części. Ten weekend znowu mam zawalony i potrwa to aż do wtorku, potem w piątek odbieram mój wyrok śmierci, więc mam zamiar zajeść smutki czekoladą albo najzwyczajniej w świecie je zapić z resztą skazańców. :D Mam nadzieję, że jak się znowu wszystko unormuje, będę mogła podsyłać nowe posty codziennie lub przynajmniej co dwa, trzy dni.  
> Tym razem rozdział odrobinę dłuższy. 
> 
> Jak zwykle dziękuję mojej Becie - Pomylunie. Wielki człowiek. Wybuduję Ci kiedyś pomnik. 
> 
> To w poniedziałek nowy sezon! Jesteście podekscytowani tak samo, jak ja? :)
> 
> Miłego!  
> I dziękuję za czytanie oraz serduszka. <3

Tego dnia w ogóle nie miałem humoru. Cała reszta wiedziała doskonale, żeby nie wchodzić mi w drogę trzydziestego pierwszego grudnia.

Właśnie kończyłem osiemnaście lat.

I tak, większość pewnie jest z tego powodu zadowolona, ale nie ja. Nie z moją przeszłością. Nie, kiedy...

Nie lubiłem o tym myśleć. Dlatego próbowałem rozchmurzyć się wspomnieniem, które ostatnio zyskałem.

Jak co roku, tak i teraz, obchodziliśmy Boże Narodzenie. Stół zastawiony potrawami, życzenia, muzyka, trochę alkoholu. Wszyscy byliśmy szczęśliwi. Derek również wyglądał na zadowolonego.

Do tej pory nie było między nami nic... romantycznego. Jasne, dużo się przytulaliśmy, spaliśmy ze sobą, spędzaliśmy wspólnie czas - nie tylko w mieszkaniu - ale i na zewnątrz, lecz do niczego więcej nie doszło. Kilka razy było bardzo blisko, żebyśmy się w końcu pocałowali, ale Derek nigdy nie pokonał ostatnich milimetrów. A ja CZEKAŁEM, umierając tam przed nim, z sercem bijącym tak szybko i głośno, że nie słyszałem nic poza nim.

Erica mówi, że Derek nie chce mnie do niczego zmuszać, daje mi wolną rękę. I nazwała go "słodziakiem". SŁODZIAKIEM. Nikt nie nazywa Dereka słodziakiem, tylko ja! Wkrótce zapomniałem, o czym z nią rozmawiałem, bo nasza kłótnia przerodziła się w bitwę na poduszki.

Lydia uważa, że Derek chce, żebym to ja zrobił pierwszy krok. Stwierdziła dodatkowo, że "Hale'owi musi na tobie bardzo zależeć, skoro jeszcze cię nie zostawił".

Isaac i Scott myślą, że powinienem w końcu go pocałować, skoro tyle na to czekam i nie mogę się doczekać.

Łatwo im mówić.

Bo za każdym razem, kiedy Derek był tak blisko, a nic nie robił, ja traciłem wiarę w to, że zależy mu na mnie w ten sam sposób, co mi na nim. Może to po prostu przyjaźń. Może odnalazł we mnie cząstkę swojej rodziny i jestem dla niego jak brat. Nikomu nie powiedziałem o swoich lękach. Boydowi z oczywistych przyczyn, jako że był najbliżej Hale'a, Scottowi, bo zaczęłaby się pogadanka pod tytułem "Jesteś idiotą, twierdząc, że nie zasługujesz na Dereka", dziewczynom, bo zaczęłyby knuć za moimi plecami, a wtedy jedynie mógłbym zapaść się pod ziemię, Isaacowi... bo to Isaac. On najprawdopodobniej udałby, że umiera i oznajmiłby, że jedyne, co przywróci go do zdrowia, to nasz pocałunek. A ja się na to nie piszę, o nie.

Ale mieszkałem z kobietą, której IQ przekraczało próg miliona, chłopakiem, który jakimś cudem widział, gdy coś mnie trapiło, niebezpieczną terrorystką, która próbowała mnie upić i wydusić ze mnie wszystko, facetem, który pomimo swojego milczenia, jest całkiem niezłym obserwatorem i Scottem, którego mina jest w stanie przekonać ludzi nawet do samobójstwa. Nie żeby kiedyś zostało to sprawdzone, ale naprawdę wystarczy jedno jego spojrzenie, żeby być gotowym na wszystko.

Mogłem się spodziewać, że wieczór świąteczny nie skończy się normalnie. Mogłem odmówić Scottowi kolejnego kawałka ciasta, po które musiałem iść do kuchni. Mogłem wiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy Jackson, ten dupek, wysłał Dereka za mną po kolejną butelkę wina. W końcu, mogłem wiedzieć, że coś nie gra, gdy wszyscy ustawili się przy drzwiach do kuchni i uśmiechali się jak idioci.

_\- Stoicie pod jemiołą._

Zawołali chórem, zatrzymując nas w przejściu. Odruchowo zerknąłem w górę i... jasne. Oczywiście. Świetnie. Chyba nigdy bardziej nie przypominałem buraka, a Derek nigdy nie miał bardziej czerwonych uszu niż w tamtej chwili.

_\- No, na co czekacie? Całować się! Duch świąt nie będzie czekał!_

To śmieszne, ale dotąd w domu nie było jemioły, chociaż pod tym dachem roi się od par. Przełknąłem tak głośno, że prawdopodobnie usłyszała mnie nawet sąsiadka z dołu, która ma problemy ze słuchem.

_\- Wcale nie musi..._

Nie zdążyłem dokończyć. To nie był jakiś mocny pocałunek, zaledwie usta przy ustach, zwykłe muśnięcie. Ale dłonie Dereka były na mojej twarzy, jakby chciał zrobić coś więcej, więc... Ja zrobiłem. Objąłem jego szyję, przywierając mocno do drugiego ciała, kończąc z tą dziecięcą nieśmiałością. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwaliśmy, ja prawie wspiąłem się na niego jak na drzewo, a reszcie zdążyło się już znudzić.

_\- Wesołych świąt?_

Zaoferowałem. Śmiech Dereka do tej pory dzwoni mi w uszach.

Tym wspomnieniem właśnie próbowałem się rozchmurzyć. Ale szło mi niezbyt dobrze. Miotałem się z jednego kąta w drugi, pociągając co rusz obficie whisky z butelki.

\- Stiles?

Usłyszałem nagle. Podniosłem wzrok znad książki, którą właśnie rzuciłem o podłogę. Derek stał niedaleko, marszczył brwi i wyglądał... Na zmartwionego. Widział mnie pierwszy raz od rana, bo wszyscy starali się trzymać go jak najdalej od mieszkania. Na moją prośbę. Nie chciałem, żeby zastał mnie w takim stanie. Nie teraz, kiedy nie byłem w stanie nawet myśleć. Hale wiedział o mnie wszystko. Wszystko oprócz tego.

\- Derek, um... nie miałeś być z Boydem na zakupach?

Spytałem, a głos drżał mi tylko odrobinę. Może to wina zdenerwowania, może ilości alkoholu, jaką w siebie wlałem. Jeśli Jackson myślał, że dobrze chowa swoje zapasy, mylił się. Zmartwienie Dereka pogłębiło się tylko bardziej.

\- Wróciłem wcześniej, bo zapomniałem... Co tutaj robisz? Erica mówiła, że zabiera cię ze sobą. Stiles, wszystko w porządku? Czy ty... czy ty jesteś pijany?

To ostatnie pytanie spowodowało moje milczenie, chociaż byłem wcześniej gotów do wymyślenia kolejnej bajki, byle tylko go stąd wyrzucić. Nie patrzyłem na niego, nie mogłem. Miałem łzy w oczach i gdybym się odezwał... Hale załapał w mig, że nie chcę mówić. Jedyne, co zrobił, to objął mnie mocno, po czym wziął na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni. Udało mi się nawet parsknąć śmiechem, gdy tylko znalazłem się nad ziemią. Ale nie wytrzymałem długo ze wstrzymywaniem łez. Mężczyzna ułożył mnie delikatnie na łóżku i opadł tuż obok, przyciągając do siebie. Moje usta były tak blisko jego skóry, że ledwie mogłem złapać oddech. Poza tym, utrudniały to także ciągłe napady szlochu i mnóstwo łez, przez które pewnie miałem cholernie opuchnięte oczy.

W takich właśnie momentach przypominałem sobie, jaki jestem jeszcze młody… I tym samym jak bardzo nieodpowiedni dla Dereka.

Nawet jeśli potrafiłem go pocieszyć, być dla niego i wysłuchać wszystkiego, co ma do powiedzenia, pomiędzy nami wciąż była różnica wieku. Osiem lat dla mnie nie powinno stanowić problemu, zważając na to, że pracowałem z ludźmi o połowę starszymi nawet od Hale'a, ale... Nie byłem dojrzały. Dojrzały psychicznie. Nigdy nie porozmawiam z nim na poważne tematy, bo chociaż nie należę do osób najgłupszych ani nawet przeciętnie mądrych, mam braki w edukacji. Kto normalny chciałby związać się z niedojrzałym gówniarzem, który ma na swoim koncie kilka lat prostytuowania się i w dodatku nie potrafi przestać ryczeć?

Z drugiej strony - żaden z nas nie należał do tej części społeczeństwa, która mogła pochwalić się zdrowiem psychicznym.

Obaj byliśmy popierdoleni. Niekoniecznie w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu, o ile takowe istniało.

Do moich uszu dotarło szuranie za drzwiami. Po tym poznałem, że zdążyło minąć naprawdę sporo czasu, nim się uspokoiłem. W dodatku kiedy podniosłem głowę znad szyi Dereka, na zewnątrz zaczynało się ściemniać. Usłyszałem także zniekształcone rozmowy. Ktoś zapukał do moich drzwi, ale nie poruszyłem się nawet o centymetr. Czułem, że Hale także nic nie zrobił, ale doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że zastanawia się DLACZEGO. Dlaczego płakałem? Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałem na ciche zawołanie Lydii? Dlaczego nie wpuściłem do środka osoby, która pukała?

Zasługiwał na odpowiedzi.

Dlatego, kiedy tylko byłem już stuprocentowo pewien, że nie rozkleję się jak małe dziecko, gdy tylko zacznę mówić, westchnąłem cicho, chwytając się mocniej ciała mężczyzny. Wciąż kręciło mi się w głowie od procentów, ale byłem już trzeźwy. Mniej więcej. Mógłbym tak leżeć całą wieczność, z nim. Ale marzenia są dla idiotów. Już po Nowym Roku wszyscy wracaliśmy na ulicę. Do pracy z piekła rodem.

\- Dzisiaj mam urodziny.

Zacząłem cicho. Derek stężał tuż przy mnie - czułem, jak napina wszystkie mięśnie. Słyszałem, jak nabiera powietrza, żeby coś powiedzieć. Nie mogłem mu jednak pozwolić na te dwa głupie słowa, nie mogłem ich słuchać.

\- Na dzisiaj przypada też rocznica śmierci mojej mamy.

Dodałem szeptem. Hale wypuścił z ust powietrze, które wcześniej nabrał i nie próbował już nic więcej powiedzieć. Byłem mu za to wdzięczny.

\- Właśnie dlatego ojciec obwiniał mnie o to, co jej się stało. To znaczy... nigdy nie mówił tego na trzeźwo, ale kiedy wypił, powtarzał to jak mantrę. Potem umarł i... przestałem obchodzić urodziny. W zasadzie przestałem to robić już wcześniej - i tak nie miałem z kim świętować. Ojciec zawsze był pijany w Sylwestra. Nawet gdy miał jeszcze posadę szeryfa.

Nie mogłem go winić za to, co mówił. Sam przez większość czasu utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że śmierć Claudii to wyłącznie moja wina. Jako małe dziecko... Cóż. Nie rozumiałem co znaczy "przypadek" albo "zbieg okoliczności". Uznałem, że to kara za moje ADHD, wieczne wpadanie w kłopoty i trudności ze zdobywaniem przyjaciół. Do tej pory bywało, że poczucie winy dusiło mnie i niemalże miażdżyło żebra.

\- Co roku, odkąd zamieszkałem tutaj, wszyscy chodzą wokół mnie na palcach. Nawet Jackson. Przed dwunastą zawsze zmywam się z mieszkania, żeby nie przeszkadzać im w świętowaniu.

Zaśmiałem się niewesoło.

\- Chociaż prawdopodobnie i tak to robię, bo muszą patrzeć na mnie cały dzień. Jestem...

Czknąłem, wydając z siebie przy tym oburzone burknięcie.

\- ...beznadziejny.

Żaden z nas długo się nie odzywał. Sądziłem, że Derek zgadza się z tym, co powiedziałem i wiedziałem, że zaraz się rozpłaczę. Zwłaszcza kiedy on po prostu wstał i bez słowa wyszedł z sypialni. Nie miałem na nic siły, nawet na to, żeby zakryć znów mokrą od łez twarz.

Kiedy Hale wrócił, wciąż milczał. Nie skomentował tego, że płaczę. Po prostu podał mi szklankę wody, a gdy jej nie przyjąłem, usadził mnie na łóżku i wmusił we mnie całą zawartość naczynia. Dopiero kiedy ją wypiłem, odzyskałem jako taką trzeźwość umysłu. Siedziałem na brzegu posłania, opierając się łokciami o kolana, z głową nisko zwieszoną w dół i palcami jednej ręki we włosach. Chwilę później poczułem, jak Hale podnosi mnie na nogi i ubiera w czerwoną bluzę, następnie w kurtkę, która jakimś cudem pojawiła się w moim pokoju. Założył mi też buty. Nie byłem w stanie zaprotestować.

Nie rozumiałem kolejnych kilku minut. Dopiero na zewnątrz zorientowałem się, że Derek wyciągnął mnie na dwór. Spojrzałem na niego, niezbyt rozumiejąc, ale on jedynie chwycił mą dłoń i zaciągnął w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Szliśmy w ciszy. Gardło bolało mnie za bardzo, by ją przerwać. Poza tym, nie czułem, żeby ta cisza ciążyła. Mój towarzysz jednak marszczył co jakiś czas brwi, jakby próbował powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem czegoś na głos. Może tak było.

Obaj zerkaliśmy na siebie od czasu do czasu, lecz nasze twarze nie wyrażały żadnych emocji.

No, jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Moja prawdopodobnie pełna była obaw i niepewności i... wszystkiego, co negatywne. Strach, żal, gniew.

Po drodze w to Miejsce, zaszliśmy do kwiaciarni. Derek kupił tam bukiet różowych goździków, a ja totalnie zgłupiałem. Nie podarował mi ich, nie skomentował kwiatów ani słowem, po prostu ciągnął mnie dalej przez miasto.

Dopiero gdy dochodziliśmy do obrzeży, mniej więcej zrozumiałem.

Zmierzaliśmy na cmentarz.

Zerknąłem na Dereka, ale ten wciąż był cichy. Prawie spytałem, po co tam idziemy (moja mama leżała w innej części miasta, ojciec razem z nią, nie rozumiałem więc, co Hale planuje zrobić), ale wszystko wyjaśniło się, kiedy stanęliśmy nad grobem.

Laura Hale.

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, lecz nie zdołałem. Nie tylko z powodu braku słów, ale i dlatego, że gdy Derek siadał na oczyszczonej i wciąż mokrej od śniegu ławce naprzeciwko, po tym, jak już położył na nagrobku kwiaty, pociągnął mnie za sobą. Zmuszony byłem więc usiąść obok. Nie żebym protestował, skądże znowu.

Nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieje, dlatego milczałem. Liczyłem na to, że wkrótce wszystko się wyjaśni.

Nie pomyliłem się.  
\- Cześć, siostra.

Usłyszałem w końcu.

\- Kolejny rok minął, huh? Pewnie jesteś tak samo zdziwiona jak ja, że tym razem kończy się nieco inaczej.

Obserwowałem Dereka, to, w jaki sposób układa usta, jak wyglądają jego oczy i mimika ogólnie, dlatego nie przegapiłem delikatnego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na twarzy mężczyzny. Sam prawie się uśmiechnąłem na ten widok.

\- W końcu nie spędzam Sylwestra sam, jak to bywało przez ostatnie kilka lat. Prawdopodobnie już to wszystko wiesz, ale ostatnio poznałem grupkę tych niesamowitych ludzi. Są... dziwni. Spodobaliby ci się. Polubiłabyś ich od razu. Zwłaszcza Lydię i Ericę. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo są do ciebie podobne. Szczególnie Lydia. Tak samo jak ty, Martin potrafi być całkiem przerażająca. Cholera, do tej pory czuję ciarki na plecach, kiedy z nią rozmawiam.

Zagryzłem wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Derek przelotnie na mnie zerknął, uśmiechając się odrobinę szerzej, ale nie przerwał.

\- Zaprzyjaźniłem się z nimi. Wśród niektórych czuję się lepiej, to jasne, ale wszyscy są dla mnie ważni. Zwłaszcza jedna osoba.

W tym momencie poczułem, jak palce Hale'a wsuwają się pomiędzy moje. Spojrzałem w dół, a w gardle od razu coś mnie ścisnęło.

\- Już dawno chciałem ci go przedstawić, ale jakoś nigdy nie było okazji. Laura, to jest Stiles. Stiles - Derek spojrzał na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem - to jest Laura.

\- Cześć.  
Wykrztusiłem, kiedy oczywistym stało się, że Hale czeka na moją reakcję. Gdy witałem się z Hale'ówną, a raczej jej grobem, patrzyłem na wytłoczone w kamieniu litery.

\- Odkąd umarłaś - kontynuował - odkąd Cora zniknęła, nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek poznam kogoś takiego. Nie sądziłem, że przy kimś będę czuł się tak dobrze. Nie sądziłem, że zdołam komuś zaufać. Ale Stiles od początku był inny. Bawił mnie, nawet jeśli nie chciałem sam przed sobą tego przyznać. Denerwował mnie, nawet bardziej niż ty. Dopiero później zrozumiałem, że próbowałem wyprzeć się wszystkiego, co czułem. Co nadal czuję. Ale dłużej już nie mogę. Nie mogę z niego zrezygnować, Laura. Muszę o niego walczyć. Stiles jest prawdopodobnie najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mi się w życiu przydarzyła i wiem, że uważałabyś tak samo. Wiem też, że pokochałabyś go od pierwszego wejrzenia, podobnie jak to było ze mną.

Po tym nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Nie oddychałem. Próbowałem... zrozumieć. Czy on właśnie...? Nie miałem czasu, żeby odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie, bo Derek wznowił swój monolog.

\- Wpadłem, Laur. Wpadłem po same uszy. Zakochałem się i mam nadzieję, że on także darzy mnie podobnym uczuciem. To... nie będzie łatwe, Laura. Nie tylko ze względu na to, co obaj robimy. Zarówno ja, jak i on, jesteśmy popieprzeni. Mamy swoje problemy i obarczamy się winą o wszystko, co przydarzyło nam się w życiu. Ale chcę dla niego być i wiem, że on też jest zawsze dla mnie, nawet jeśli tylko jako przyjaciel. Wiem, że mu na mnie zależy. Powiedział mi kiedyś, że cię lubi. Opowiedziałem mu wtedy, jak raz śmiałaś się ze mnie cały dzień, bo nie potrafiłem ugotować wody w garnku.

Patrzyłem na niego ze łzami w oczach, to otwierając - to znów zamykając usta.

\- To chyba wszystko co mam ci do powiedzenia. Za kilka dni odwiedzę Corę, chociaż z nią będzie trochę problemów. Pamiętasz, kazała wysypać swoje prochy w różnych miejscach w mieście. Prawdopodobnie odwiedzę jedno z nich, może znowu wezmę ze sobą Stilesa.

Wtedy, pierwszy raz od Wigilii, usłyszałem jego śmiech.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie, jak ten świat by wyglądał, gdyby ta dwójka się znała? Pewnie już po kilku dniach nasza ukochana Ziemia eksplodowałaby od ilości tych wszystkich szalonych rzeczy, które by wyprawiali. Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, jak wiele roboty miałaby z nimi policja w Beacon.

Derek ścisnął mocniej moją dłoń, uśmiechając się wesoło do siostry.

\- Kocham cię, Laur. Rzadko ci to mówiłem, kiedy żyłaś i rzadko mówię ci to teraz, ale wiesz, że tak jest. Tęsknię za tobą. Przepraszam, że nie przychodzę częściej, ale postanowiłem przestać rozpamiętywać przeszłość. Pora wziąć się w garść, prawda? Chyba właśnie to jest moim noworocznym postanowieniem.

Łzy powoli zamarzały mi na policzku, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejmowałem. Hale odwrócił się w moją stronę i wyciągnął wolną dłoń, by kciukiem zetrzeć spływające łzy.

\- Ja...

Derek pokręcił głową. Pochylił się nade mną i pocałował mnie delikatnie. Odwzajemniłem pocałunek bez chwili zastanowienia, obejmując jedną ręką szyję mężczyzny.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego.

Szepnął w moje usta, kiedy już się od siebie oderwaliśmy, a było to po... długim czasie. Brakowało nam obu powietrza.

Pierwszy raz od dawna uśmiechnąłem się na czyjeś życzenia urodzinowe.

  
***

  
Drogę powrotną do mieszkania pokonaliśmy w rekordowym tempie. W środku nikogo nie było i nie wiedziałem, czy to sprawka Dereka, czy reszta po prostu wyszła się bawić. A może jedno i drugie.

Gdy tylko drzwi się za nami zamknęły, rzuciłem się na niego, całując gorąco i szybko, z desperacją, której brakowało w pocałunkach na cmentarzu. Teraz jednak byliśmy tutaj i potrzebowałem go... całego.

\- Twój pokój.

Usłyszałem, gdy już oplotłem nogami biodra Hale'a, a ten zrobił mi malinkę na szyi. W drodze do sypialni przewróciliśmy stojak na parasolki, na którego kupno nalegała Lydia, i wieszak na płaszcze. Żaden z nas jednak nie przejął się tym za bardzo. Obaj byliśmy zbyt pochłonięci sobą.

Jedna z dłoni Dereka ściskała mój pośladek, druga obejmowała mocno w pasie, bym po drodze nie upadł na podłogę. Ja sam trzymałem w dłoniach jego głowę, całując go tak gwałtownie i gorąco, że ledwie nadążałem.

Kiedy opadaliśmy na łóżko, nie mogłem sobie pozwolić, by był daleko, dlatego wciągnąłem go na siebie, wciąż całując. Nasze języki walczyły ze sobą przez chwilę o dominację, ale jasne było, że to Derek jest górą. Nie miałem nic przeciwko.

Jeszcze długo całowaliśmy się tak, jakbyśmy nie widzieli się rok albo i więcej. Jednak wkrótce pocałunki przerodziły się w coś spokojnego, bardziej emocjonującego, pełnego uczuć. Były powolne, już nie tak desperackie. Wciąż byliśmy ubrani, ale nie przeszkodziło mi to w rozchyleniu szerzej nóg, żeby Derek znalazł się bliżej. Nasze biodra ocierały się o siebie w tych wolnych, okrężnych ruchach i co jakiś czas ciszę przerywał mój jęk lub zadowolony pomruk Dereka.

\- Zdejmuj. Spodnie. Już. Wszystko.

Wysapałem, kiedy jasne było, że obaj potrzebujemy więcej kontaktu. Skóra. Potrzebowałem jego skóry. Ciepłej, ciemniejszej od mojej, gładkiej i pięknej.

Najpierw na podłodze wylądowała koszulka Hale'a. Nie zamierzałem mu popuścić, wręcz przeciwnie. Planowałem cieszyć się każdą minutą. Każdą sekundą. Planowałem wykorzystać ten czas doszczętnie, dlatego obróciłem nas tak, by to Derek znalazł się na dole. Zniżyłem się odrobinę, składając delikatne pocałunki na jego szczęce, później szyi, gdzie zostawiłem po sobie jedną konkretną malinkę, następnie ugryzłem go w wystający obojczyk. Dłońmi dotykałem jego brzucha, przeciągając paznokciami wzdłuż ścieżki włosków wiodących niżej. Ustami natomiast otoczyłem jeden z sutków Dereka, zasysając go. Syk mężczyzny sprawił mi niemałą przyjemność.

Przesuwałem rozchylonymi ustami niżej, do linii jego spodni, żeby w końcu rozpiąć je i zsunąć, gdy uniósł biodra, by mi to ułatwić, aż do kostek. Nosem sunąłem wzdłuż całej długości twardego już członka Dereka, wciąż odzianego w bokserki. Pozbyłem się ich jednak szybko, lecz zanim dotknąłem Hale’a, odsunąłem się, by zdjąć z niego buty i skarpetki, a później nikomu niepotrzebne jeansy oraz bieliznę.

\- Matko.

Jęknąłem, chwytając uda Hale'a, kiedy skończyłem z poprzednim zadaniem.

\- Jesteś idealny.

Wymruczałem, liżąc go po wewnętrznej stronie prawego uda.

\- Perfekcyjny.

W ustach zebrała mi się ślina, gdy zobaczyłem, jak penis Dereka drgnął na te słowa.

\- Przepiękny.

Szepnąłem, wracając do ust zielonookiego.

\- Mój?

Obserwowałem, jak kiwa twierdząco głową, rozchylając usta, gdy chwyciłem go w dłoń. Pocałowałem go, mocno i pewnie, gryząc delikatnie jego górną wargę, żeby później lekko ją pociągnąć. Oddychałem szybko i wiedziałem, że przód moich bokserek jest już mokry.

\- Mój.

Powtórzyłem, rozsmakowując się w tym krótkim słówku. Mówiłem to wciąż i wciąż, całując przypadkowe miejsca na jego ciele. Ramię, szyja, ucho, czoło, skroń, mostek, obojczyk, mięśnie brzucha, dłoń, wystająca kość biodrowa, główka erekcji. Ugryzłem go nawet w udo, na co Derek zaśmiał się cicho.

Krótko po tym, nasze role się odwróciły. Hale rozbierał mnie dużo wolniej niż ja jego, powoli odsłaniając kolejne centymetry mojej skóry. Drżałem pod jego dotykiem, wyginając co jakiś czas plecy w łuk. W dodatku podjudzały mnie jego słowa. "Piękny". "Jak ze snów". "Jesteś mój". "Nikomu cię nie oddam". "Doskonały". "Olśniewający". "Nieskazitelny". Skąd on w ogóle znał tyle synonimów jednego słowa?! Nie miałem czasu się nad tym zastanowić.

Derek obrał sobie za cel połączyć językiem wszystkie moje pieprzyki, co uczynił, gdy tylko pozbył się wszystkich moich ubrań. Najpierw z przodu, zaczynając od twarzy, co odrobinę łaskotało, kończąc na lewej stopie. Potem obrócił mnie na plecy i wędrówka rozpoczęła się na nowo, tym razem nieco wolniejsza. I krótsza. Zakończył na moim tyłku.

\- O... Derek!

Zawołałem, kiedy ugryzł mnie w pośladek. Obaj parsknęliśmy śmiechem.

\- Lubrykant?

Zamiast odpowiadać, wyciągnąłem się w stronę szafki i zabrałem z niej prezerwatywy oraz niedawno otwartą butelkę. To, że teraz miał być nasz pierwszy raz (tak jakby), nie oznaczało, że czasami nie używałem lubrykantu. Musiałem co jakiś czas rozładować napięcie, jasne? Rzuciłem obie rzeczy przez ramię i przypadkiem trafiłem prosto w twarz Dereka.

\- Ała?

Usłyszałem, więc zaśmiałem się radośnie. Jednak odechciało mi się śmiać, kiedy nagle mój tyłek został uniesiony wyżej, a śliski palec wtargnął pomiędzy pośladki. Derek delikatnie masował wejście. Musiałem zacisnąć palce na pościeli, żeby przypadkiem czegoś nie rozwalić. Gdy pierwszy palec mężczyzny znalazł się w środku, poczułem język na kręgosłupie. Zadrżałem, jęcząc głośno. Już po chwili zrozumiałem, że nie mam co liczyć na nic szybkiego. Z jednej strony miałem ochotę go za to wycałować (bowiem nie chciałem, by seks z Derekiem wyglądał tak, jak ze wszystkimi), z drugiej - zabić. Torturował mnie!

Zwłaszcza kiedy dołączył do pierwszego palca drugi i wolno zginał oba wewnątrz, obracając co chwilę, jakby czegoś...

...szukał.

\- Okmnbvgcdtyguhj.

Miałem na myśli "o mój Boże, Derek, proszę", ale cóż. Najwyraźniej bliższe spotkanie palców Dereka z moją prostatą tak właśnie na mnie działa. Już po chwili wypychałem biodra w stronę jego dłoni, korzystając z nich bez krępacji. W pewnym momencie Hale powstrzymał mnie, chwytając za biodra, a później poczułem przyjemne rozciąganie.

\- Nie drażnij się ze mną.

Wysapałem, kiedy zabawa moim tyłkiem trwała dłużej, niż byłem w stanie to znieść. Pode mną robiła się powoli mokra plama na pościeli, chociaż ani razu się nie dotknąłem. Nie byłem w stanie - za mocno drżałem, za bardzo pragnąłem, żeby to Derek mnie objął. Bałem się, że gdy tylko złapię w dłoń swojego penisa, skończę tu i teraz.

Jęknąłem, czując nagłą pustkę wewnątrz, na co Derek wywrócił oczami. Byłem w stanie to ujrzeć, bowiem leżałem już na plecach. Ten gest pełen był jednak czułości, poza tym - źrenice mężczyzny były zbyt rozszerzone, żebym dał się nabrać na cokolwiek. Obaj chcieliśmy siebie tak bardzo, że trudno to sobie wyobrazić.

Całowaliśmy się, kiedy Derek zakładał gumkę i znów używał nawilżacza. Całowaliśmy się, kiedy wszedł cały za pierwszym pchnięciem. Całowaliśmy się, kiedy oplatałem jego biodra nogami, kiedy Derek opierał się na łokciach, kiedy zarzucałem ręce na jego szyję.

Nigdy wcześniej się nie kochałem. Pieprzyłem, uprawiałem seks, raz nawet mnie zgwałcono, ale nigdy się z nikim nie kochałem. Nawet z Danny'm. Podobało mi się to. Podobało cholernie. Każde pchnięcie, każde delikatne dotknięcie mojej twarzy, każdy pocałunek. To było jak... pierwszy raz. Tak właśnie kiedyś wyobrażałem sobie mój pierwszy raz.

Nawet kiedy Derek przyspieszył, kiedy jego ruchy stały się mniej skoordynowane, a dłoń na mojej erekcji poruszała się niezbyt równomiernie, w niczym nie przypominało to tego, co dotąd przeżyłem z innymi. Nie było wulgaryzmów, nie było ciężkiego, obleśnego sapania. Były głośne jęki, nasze imiona, westchnienia i przyspieszone oddechy. Były krzyki, kiedy obaj dochodziliśmy. Było zadowolenie, gdy całując się, leżeliśmy na sobie przez dłuższy czas, nie przejmując się w ogóle brakiem powietrza.

Nigdy nie byłem bardziej szczęśliwy.

Kiedy później leżeliśmy, już czyści i wtuleni w siebie, a na zewnątrz granatowe niebo rozświetlały fajerwerki, postanowiłem się odezwać.

\- Ja też.

Szepnąłem cicho, muskając ustami szyję Dereka.

\- Hm?

\- Ja też się w tobie zakochałem.

Pocałunek po tym wyznaniu był najlepszym, jaki kiedykolwiek w życiu dostałem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więęęc... Przepraszam? Najpierw był ten szalony weekend, wróciłam chora, potem znowu wyjechałam, potem magiczny piątek i... Jestem! Cóż. W każdym bądź razie rozdział 8 już się pisze, więc pojawi się jakoś za niedługo. :)  
> Ostrzeżenia? Niekoniecznie. Stiles ma co prawda małe obawy co do tego, co się z nim dzieje, ale nic poważnego się nie wydarzyło. Plus rozdział może być trochę... nie tego, za to też przepraszam. Słaba forma.
> 
> Dziękuję, jak zwykle, mojej Becie - Pomylunie. <3 Najlepsza!
> 
> Dziękuję też wszystkim, którzy tutaj wpadają, czytają, dają serduszka. <3

Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że następnego dnia nie było spojrzeń, uśmiechów ani chichotania. Żadnych szeptów, poszturchiwania się, udawanej powagi. 

Chciałbym, naprawdę chciałbym powiedzieć, że nikt nic nie zauważył.

Ale nie mogłem.

Kiedy tylko wyszedłem z naszego (jak to cudownie brzmi – „z naszego”, mojego i Dereka) pokoju, od razu wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Derek znajdował się tuż za mną, czułem jego ciepły oddech na karku. Obaj byliśmy ubrani w koszulki i dresowe spodnie, w których najczęściej szwendaliśmy się po domu.

Nagle zrobiło się cicho. Zupełnie jak przed burzą. Słyszałem nawet, jak śnieg trzeszczy pod butami facetowi w czerwonym szaliku, którego dostrzegłem kątem oka na chodniku. A wszystkie okna były pozamykane, więc to powinno o czymś świadczyć.

\- Dzień dobryyy.

Usłyszałem. Nie zarumieniłem się, nie-e. Na pewno nie. Gdyby ktoś kiedykolwiek twierdził inaczej, nazwę go okropnym kłamcą. Wszystkie oczy utkwione były we mnie i Hale'u, który odruchowo chwycił mój nadgarstek. Na ten gest kąciki moich ust już unosiły się ku górze, ale powstrzymał je uśmiech Erici. Był za bardzo jednoznaczny. I zbyt przerażający.

\- Jak to możliwe, że oni już wszystko wiedzą?

Spytałem szeptem Dereka. Chciał mi coś odpowiedzieć, słyszałem, jak zaczerpnął powietrza, ale ktoś go uprzedził.

\- Mieszkanie wygląda, jakbyście urządzili imprezę na co najmniej dwadzieścia osób.

Zaczęła Reyes. Najwyraźniej mój szept był głośniejszy, niż sądziłem. 

\- Derek musiał się chyba bardzo postarać, skoro tak polubiłeś zabawę.

Uzupełnił Isaac.

\- Hale pieprzy równie dobrze jak wygląda?

Spytał Jackson. 

Szczęka dosłownie mi opadła, zresztą - nie tylko mnie. Boyd wywrócił oczami, Scott zaczerwienił się po same korzonki włosów, Isaac zakrztusił się czymś parującym (prawdopodobnie kawą, bo po salonie roznosił się „ten” cudowny zapach kawy Vernona), wzrok Erici mógłby zabić nawet Hannibala Lectera, a Lydia cmoknęła z dezaprobatą. Dodatkowo pofatygowała się na tyle, by uderzyć blondyna w tył tej jego durnej (tępej, idiotycznej) głowy. 

\- Kochanie, trochę subtelności - upomniała go. - Stiles, kotku, wszyscy tutaj umieramy z ciekawości. Czy Derek cię zaspokoił?

\- Nie, no, ja się wyprowadzam.

Wykrztusiłem z siebie w końcu. Większość z moich przyjaciół parsknęła śmiechem, ale reszta (czytaj: Erica, Isaac i Lydia) wyglądała na niezadowolonych. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie odpowiedziałem na pytanie.

\- Może najpierw śniadanie?

Spytał cicho Hale. Obróciłem głowę, żeby móc swobodnie na niego spojrzeć i posłałem mu uśmiech. Nie dość, że przystojny, to jeszcze ma głowę na karku. 

\- W tym domu zjem śniadanie tylko jeśli ktoś mi je zrobi. W innym wypadku - wychodzimy na miasto.

Derek parsknął i wywrócił oczami. 

\- Ale najpierw kąpiel. Potem coś nam przygotuję.

\- Ideał.

Mruknąłem do siebie pod nosem, a Hale ponownie wywrócił oczami. Czy jego to przypadkiem nie boli? Może uwierzyłbym w to, że nijak nie ruszył go komplement, gdybym nie dostrzegł jego lekko poróżowiałych uszu. Powstrzymałem pełen zadowolenia uśmiech, cmokając go krótko w usta. 

Kiedy odwróciłem się przodem do wszystkich, każdy miał inny wyraz twarzy. Jackson wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wymiotować (nie z powodu naszej małej "sceny", raczej dlatego, że wczoraj był Sylwester, a imprezy z Ericą Reyes i Lydią Martin zawsze kończą się w ten sposób), Lydia zaciskała lekko usta, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała, Erica chowała uśmiech w szyi Boyda, który wyglądał na dość zadowolonego. Isaac i Scott uśmiechali się otwarcie, chociaż ten drugi uparcie próbował nie patrzeć w naszą stronę. Chyba tylko siłą woli powstrzymywał się, by nic nie powiedzieć. 

Teraz przyszła moja kolej na to, by wywrócić oczami. 

Idąc przez mieszkanie, dostrzegłem to, o co mieli na myśli, jeżeli chodzi o jego stan.

Stojak na parasole i wieszak leżały na podłodze.

W przedpokoju została rzucona skórzana kurtka Dereka. W drzwiach do salonu - moja.

Gdzieś nawet dostrzegłem moją czerwoną bluzę, a po abażurze od lampki, która stała na szafce przy wejściu do naszej sypialni, nie było ani śladu. Prawdopodobnie wylądował razem z nami w środku albo potoczył się aż do samej kanapy. 

Prawie potknąłem się o jeden z moich trampków, wchodząc do łazienki. I to bardzo dorosłe z mojej strony, że nijak nie zareagowałem na śmiech Lahey’a i McCalla. W końcu ma się już to osiemnaście lat, prawda? 

 

***

 

Komentarze nie ucichły nawet po tym, jak wróciliśmy na ulicę. 

Erica i Isaac wciąż i wciąż próbowali ze mnie wyciągnąć każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. To, że oni lubią tak otwarcie opowiadać o swoich przygodach w łóżku (i nie mówię tutaj bynajmniej o pracy - nikt z nas nie ma problemu z opowiadaniem o klientach, raczej chodzi o tych razach z drugimi połówkami), nie znaczy, że każdy musi to robić!

Lydia próbowała podejść mnie w inny sposób. Na początku udawała dobrą przyjaciółkę i tylko wypytywała mnie, a później Dereka, czy nie zrobił mi krzywdy. Później jej pytania stały się bardziej konkretne, aż w końcu powiedziałem jej, że jeśli chce się przekonać, jak dobry Derek jest w łóżku, to niech się sama z nim prześpi.  
Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby Hale tak szybko uciekał. 

Przez kilka pierwszych dni trudno było mi się przestawić. Byłem zbyt przyzwyczajony do ciała Dereka, nie tylko ze względu na seks. Na ulicę nie wychodziliśmy od dwudziestego drugiego grudnia, miałem więc ponad dziesięć dni na odzwyczajenie się od wszystkiego i jednocześnie na przywyknięcie do zapachu, ciepła, twardości i miękkości skóry Hale'a.

Z pierwszymi kilkoma klientami poszło najgorzej. Nie dlatego, że byli niezadowoleni, nie. Tylko dlatego, że kiedy wsiadałem do ich samochodów, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie Derekowi, ten zupełnie nie wiedział, gdzie podziać wzrok, a ja niemal dostawałem ataku paniki. Zawsze udawało mi się to jakoś powstrzymać, ale raz było naprawdę trudno i zanim wróciłem do reszty, minęło tyle czasu, by zdążyli zacząć się martwić.

Mimo wszystko nasza praca niczego pomiędzy nami nie zepsuła. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, ale czasami czułem, jak Hale napina wszystkie mięśnie. Jak ja to robię. Było to zazwyczaj w momentach, kiedy leżeliśmy blisko siebie, wciąż nieumyci po pracy, wciąż pachnący innymi ludźmi, nie sobą nawzajem. Próbowaliśmy to zmienić najszybciej, jak się dało, nie tylko wodą. 

 

***

 

Wciąż panował styczeń, ale nie było przerażająco zimno, jak w poprzednich latach. Na niebie świeciły gwiazdy, i gdyby to były inne okoliczności, nazwałbym ten wieczór romantycznym. Staliśmy z Derekiem blisko siebie, nawet przez materiał płaszcza i jego skórzanej kurtki czułem ciepło jego skóry. Nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale tak właśnie było. 

Wszystko skończyło się jednak, kiedy zauważyłem samochód. Auto zwolniło i zatrzymało się przy chodniku. Dopiero w świetle lamp, gdy zniknęła przyciemniona szyba, ujrzałem, kto siedzi na miejscu pasażera. Szybko pożegnałem się z resztą i wskoczyłem do środka, witając się z kierowcą. Straciłem nim zainteresowanie, poświęcając całą uwagę klientowi.

\- Witaj, Deucalion.

\- Stiles.

W drodze do mieszkania mężczyzny, rozmawialiśmy cicho o wszystkim i o niczym. Facet nie wiedział o mnie za wiele, ale zdążył się połapać, że nie ukończyłem szkoły. Od tamtego czasu próbował mnie przekonać, bym w końcu zaczął kontynuować edukację. Przez długi czas o tym myślałem, ale... Nie miałem szans.

Deucalion od początku spotkania wydawał mi się trochę… nie do końca nieobecny, ale na pewno nieco wyłączony. Jakby myślał intensywnie nad czymś innym niż to, co miało się za moment wydarzyć. Jednocześnie patrzył w moim kierunku, jakby mnie widział, co było odrobinę przerażające, zważając na to, jak bardzo zamglone były jego oczy. Czasami wyglądało to, jakby facet potrafił przejrzeć człowieka na wylot, nie zamieniając z nim nawet słowa.

\- Bardzo cię lubię, Stiles.

Uniosłem brew, słysząc słowa mężczyzny. Byłem w połowie zdejmowania z siebie koszulki, a kiedy już się jej pozbyłem, nie rzuciłem jej na podłogę, jak to miałem w zwyczaju. Zacząłem miętosić ją w palcach, nieco podenerwowany, ale starałem się nie dać tego po sobie poznać, odpowiadając.

\- Cóż, ty też jesteś nie najgorszy.

Udało mi się włożyć w to tyle lekkości, że sam siebie zaskoczyłem. Deucalion przez chwilę przyglądał mi się uważnie, po czym kącik jego ust uniósł się do góry. Tylko odrobinę, ale jednak. To sprawiło, że odetchnąłem z ulgą.

Tym razem seks nie wyglądał tak, jak spodziewałem się, że będzie wyglądał. Zazwyczaj odbywało się to na łóżku, Deucalion leżał rozłożony, trzymając dłońmi moje biodra, a ja ujeżdżałem go wolniej lub szybciej, w zależności od jego zachcianek. Mężczyzna przeważnie mnie nie całował, pozwalając odchylić się bardziej w tył, żeby było przyjemniej. Czasami coś powiedział, ale częściej po prostu wzdychał. Dopiero pod koniec robił się głośniejszy.

Zdziwiłem się więc, kiedy niewidomy podszedł do mnie bez mniejszych problemów i przycisnął do ściany. 

Nie działo się nic wbrew mojej woli, nic, co mogłoby mnie skrzywdzić, ale było blisko. Czułem, że gdyby facet chciał, spokojnie mógłby przycisnąć mnie do ściany trochę mocniej, pchnąć odrobinę szybciej, sprawiając mi tym samym ból. 

Zazwyczaj trwało to nieco dłużej niż z innymi, ale nie na tyle, by się zmęczyć. Często udawało mi się osiągnąć orgazm. 

Jednak tego wieczoru, bardziej niż o spełnieniu, myślałem o własnym bezpieczeństwie. Do samego końca narastało we mnie dziwne uczucie, którego najzwyczajniej w świecie nie potrafiłem nazwać.

Zbierając się, mówiłem niewiele. Odpowiadałem tylko na pytania, które co jakiś czas zadawał mój „pracodawca”, nie byłem skory do rozmów. 

Wychodząc, zobaczyłem w salonie bliźniaków. Widziałem ich po raz pierwszy, ale od razu wydali mi się… podejrzani. Przyglądali mi się w ciszy, przechylając lekko głowy w bok. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądali identycznie, a jednak było w nich coś, co czyniło z nich dwie kompletnie różne osoby. Obaj jednak sprawili, że to dziwne uczucie pogłębiło się i musiałem przełknąć ciężko, zanim otworzyłem drzwi, żeby wyjść.

 

***

 

\- Złe przeczucie.

Powiedziała Kira, kiedy spytałem, czy wie, co to wszystko może oznaczać. 

Wypowiadając te dwa krótkie słowa, na których dźwięk przeszył mnie dreszcz, dziewczyna patrzyła na Allison. Poczułem gęsią skórkę, włosy na rękach stanęły mi dęba. 

\- Też czasami je mam. Kiedy Allison idzie z kimś, kto wygląda nieco podejrzanie. Albo kiedy nie wraca do mieszkania dłużej, niż było to zamierzone.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Yukimura spojrzała na mnie, uśmiechając się lekko. Jakimś cudem, ten gest mnie uspokoił. Nie całkowicie, ale częściowo. Na tyle, bym mógł spokojnie złapać oddech.

\- Nigdy jednak nie stało się nic niedobrego. Może to po prostu kolejna wada naszej pracy, życie w ciągłej obawie o kogoś, na kim nam zależy.

Lubiłem Kirę. Nosiła legginsy z Marvelem, kiedy czasami spotykaliśmy się w normalnych godzinach. Ładnie się uśmiechała i znała jakąś sztukę walki, poza tym potrafiła walczyć kataną. Dobrały się z Argent. Ta druga znała się na strzelaniu z łuku. Wszystko to wiedziałem od Azjatki, bo nawet jeśli teraz nikt nie patrzył na siebie z nienawiścią, jak to bywało kiedyś, Allison nadal nie należała do naszej paczki. Co prawda Kira również, ale z nią dogadywaliśmy się znacznie lepiej, niż z jej dziewczyną. Może to sprawiło, że jej uwierzyłem. 

 

***

 

Kilka dni później wciąż czułem się jak w nie swojej skórze. Podskakiwałem, kiedy ktoś trzasnął drzwiami mocniej, niż powinien. Wzdrygałem się za każdym razem, gdy wsiadałem do czyjegoś auta. Nie dlatego, że klient wydawał mi się wyjątkowo przerażający. Raczej dlatego, iż zostawiałem wszystkich moich przyjaciół na ulicy, bezbronnych. Może nie za wiele bym pomógł, gdyby przyszło co do czego, ale z pewnością lepiej bym się czuł, będąc obok, mogąc zasłonić ich nawet własnym ciałem.

To głupie. Nie powinienem myśleć o takich rzeczach. Jasne, zawsze istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że trafimy na czubków, ale zazwyczaj można się zorientować, kto nim jest, gdy tylko klient się odezwie. Lub klientka. Kobiety potrafią być równie stuknięte, co faceci.

Staliśmy w piątkę, Scott, Derek, Erica, Vernon i ja. Reszta rozjechała się z klientami. Właśnie obiecywaliśmy sobie z Derekiem, że postoimy jeszcze jakąś godzinę, a potem wrócimy do mieszkania. I tak było późno, a dzień okazał się całkiem owocny. 

Derek przerwał w pół zdania, kiedy z boku usłyszeliśmy czyjś głos. Na drodze zatrzymał się czarny samochód, całkiem podobny do tego, którym jeździł Deucalion ze swoim szoferem. 

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Spytałem, a on tylko skinął głową. Wyglądał jednak jak osoba, która głęboko się nad czymś zastanawia. Po chwili najwyraźniej dał sobie spokój, kręcąc głową, jakby to, o czym pomyślał, było najgłupszym pomysłem świata. Obróciłem głowę, żeby zobaczyć, z kim rozmawia Reyes i… zamarłem.

Wpatrywałem się w tego, który wychylał się ponad opuszczoną nisko szybą i wiedziałem, że kierowcą jest identyczną osobą.

Bliźniacy.

Od Deucaliona.

Poczułem ucisk w brzuchu i zbladłem. A przynajmniej czułem, jak blednę. Dreszcze. Musiałem przełknąć, jak wtedy, gdy wychodziłem z mieszkania stałego klienta. 

Kiedy Reyes wróciła, zaczęła mówić coś na ucho Boydowi, który skinął twierdząco głową. Dopiero gdy zaczęli odchodzić, odzyskałem głos.

\- Erica...

Zacząłem cicho, chwytając ją za nadgarstek.

\- Co się stało, kochanie?

Marszczyłem brwi, patrząc na auto. Pokręciłem głową. Nie dlatego, że chciałem odwołać całą tę sytuację, tylko dlatego, by ją przestrzec.

\- Stiles.

Westchnęła cicho dziewczyna. Zerknęła na Boyda, szukając poparcia.

\- Obsługujemy ich już od jakiegoś czasu, są w porządku.

Wzruszył ramionami, odpowiadając.

\- Nie. Nie wsiadajcie tam. Mam... mam złe przeczucia.

Poprosiłem cicho. Robiło mi się niedobrze. Od samego patrzenia na tych dwóch mężczyzn robiło mi się źle.

\- Stiles, wszystko będzie w porządku. Naprawdę. Nie pierwszy raz z nimi pojedziemy. Wrócimy.

Zapewniła Reyes, klepiąc mnie lekko po dłoni, którą wciąż ściskałem jej rękę. Może odrobinę za mocno, ale nie chciałem jej puścić. Nie z nimi.

\- Nie, nie, proszę. Posłuchajcie mnie ten jeden raz. Oddam wam tyle pieniędzy, ile wam zwykle płacą, ale... błagam. Nie wsiadajcie do tego samochodu.

Boyd uśmiechnął się, uśmiechnął!, i poklepał mnie po ramieniu.

\- Wiem, że się martwisz i dziękuję ci za to, ale, Stiles, z nimi naprawdę jest bezpiecznie. Uwierz. 

Pokręciłem przecząco głową, puszczając w końcu blondynkę. Bliźniacy wyglądali na zniecierpliwionych. Całe szczęście byli zbyt daleko, żeby słyszeć naszą rozmowę. Przynajmniej nie będą za to źli. 

Ale i tak czułem, że coś jest nie tak, gdy Erica pocałowała mnie w policzek i ruszyła w stronę swoich klientów. Boyd po chwili zrobił to samo, ostatni raz rzucając mi spokojne spojrzenie. Jakby chciał powiedzieć "wszystko jest okej, Stiles". Nie uwierzyłem mu. Nie mogłem.  
Zniknęliśmy z ulicy, zanim nasza paczka wróciła. Na moje zmartwione spojrzenie Scott stwierdził, że na pewno wciąż zarabiają pieniądze.

Jednak Derek wyglądał na równie niepewnego, co ja.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to mam kolejny rozdział, miśki! Powoli zbliżamy się do końca, ale jeszcze dokładnie nie ustaliłam, czy rozdziałów będzie dziesięć, czy może jedenaście. Jest jeszcze możliwość, że po prostu skończę w następnym. :)
> 
> Jak zwykle - dziękuję Pomylunie! <3
> 
> I czytelnikom, oczywiście! <3
> 
> Miłego czytania!
> 
> A! Ostrzeżenia: Stiles ma dość przykry sen/retrospekcję - gwałt. Nie jest to co prawda opisane bardzo dokładnie, ale mimo wszystko.

Długo o tym nie śniłem.

Długo o tym nie myślałem.

Sen jednak różnił się odrobinę od tego, co wydarzyło się kilka lat wcześniej. 

W pokoju, oprócz mnie, znajdowało się trzech mężczyzn. Nie dwóch, jak to było naprawdę. 

Dwaj z nich, bliźniacy, siedzieli w fotelach. Na twarzach mieli obleśne uśmiechy, podobne do tego, jaki miał prawdziwy uczestnik tych wydarzeń. Były pełne zadowolenia, satysfakcji. Oczy wyglądały na czarne od powiększonych źrenic. Ich spojrzenia były nie do zniesienia, wręcz paliły moją skórę. Byli nadzy od pasa w górę. Wciąż ubrani w spodnie, których guziki i rozporki były rozpięte. W dłoniach trzymali własne erekcje. Oddychali szybko. Oblizywali usta.

W powietrzu unosił się ciężki zapach podniecenia. Dusił mnie do tego stopnia, że nie mogłem złapać oddechu. Zupełnie jak wtedy.

Trzeci klęczał za mną. Miałem związane ręce na plecach, moja twarz wciśnięta została w szorstki dywan. Płakałem, dławiłem się łzami, szlochem, krzykiem. Byłem całkowicie nagi.

Mężczyzną, który gwałcił mnie we śnie, był Deucalion.

Ten, który zgwałcił mnie naprawdę, wciąż znajdował się na wolności. Razem ze swoim obrzydliwym kolegą.

Pomimo skrępowanych dłoni próbowałem się wyrwać, ale to tylko pogarszało sprawę. 

Po pewnym czasie czułem już tylko ból. Bolały mnie wnętrzności. Płuca z powodu braku tlenu. Głowa. Ręce. Kolana. Tyłek. Kręgosłup od wyginania go pod dziwnym kątem. Starte do krwi policzek i skroń. Usta od zagryzania ich, by powstrzymać krzyki.

Mężczyzna wykorzystał mnie bez żadnego przygotowania. Zamiast lubrykantu użył śliny, która nijak złagodziła ból. 

Nie bałem się. Bolało, ale nie obawiałem się śmierci. Wręcz przeciwnie, marzyłem o niej. Byłaby dla mnie wybawieniem, ratunkiem. Nie żałowałbym. Może przyjaciół, ale na pewno nie własnego życia. 

W chwilach wielkiej słabości krzyczałem, żeby mnie po prostu wykończył. Deucalion śmiał się tylko prosto do mojego ucha i mówił. Coraz głośniej. "Należysz do mnie". "Płacę, więc mogę zrobić z tobą, co tylko chcę". "Tacy jak ty to nie ludzie, to nawet nie zwierzęta. Nic wam się nie należy". "Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że pozwalam ci oddychać". "Będę pieprzył cię tak długo i w taki sposób, na jaki mam ochotę". "Jesteś nic niewartym ścierwem. Zwykłą suką". Były też gorsze wyzwiska. Takie, które mnie brzydziły. Obiecywał też, co ze mną zrobi, kiedy tylko skończy pierwszy raz. 

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie potrafiłem pomyśleć o czymś, co mogłoby mnie choć na moment rozproszyć. Co pozwoliłoby mi zapomnieć o bólu. Musiałem znosić wszystko, od początku do końca. Słyszeć każde słowo, każdy oddech, jęk. Czuć na sobie dłonie Deucaliona, na każdej części mojego ciała.   
Z koszmaru nie wybudził mnie Derek, tym razem nie dał rady. Obudziłem się na dźwięk pukania do drzwi, trzęsący się i oblany zimnym potem.  
Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że nie śnię. Że to stało się naprawdę, znowu. Teraz. Przed chwilą. Otrząsnąłem się jednak na tyle, by zdołać wpuścić do środka pukającą osobę. 

\- Przyszła policja.

To pierwsze, co usłyszałem. Hale obejmował mnie ciasno i zrobił to jeszcze mocniej, kiedy dotarło do niego, co powiedział Scott.

\- Mówią, że znaleźli Ericę i Boyda.

Moje serce pękło na dwie części, a całe powietrze uleciało z płuc jak za sprawą wyjątkowo mocnego ciosu w brzuch. Wiedziałem dlaczego ich znaleźli. Podświadomie czułem, co się stało. Mimo to McCall dodał cichym, łamiącym się głosem:

\- Martwych.

 

***  
TYDZIEŃ WCZEŚNIEJ

 

Postanowiłem poczekać, aż Reyes i Boyd wrócą do domu. Miałem zamiar siedzieć całą noc w salonie na fotelu, z którego doskonale widać korytarz, i czekać. Nawet się odpowiednio przygotowałem. Zrobiłem sobie mocną kawę, a kiedy zauważyłem, że Derek także nigdzie się nie wybiera, zaparzyłem drugą. 

Isaac wrócił około godzinę później. Widząc, jak miotam się z kąta w kąt, próbował wypytać się, o co chodzi. Nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nawet nie słyszałem pytań. Nie mam pojęcia, czy to zasługa Dereka, czy Scotta, ale jakiś czas później - Lahey już wiedział. 

Przyszedł do salonu, wyglądając nieco niepewnie, i podszedł do mnie wolno, jakby się bał, że mnie spłoszy. Położył dłonie na moich ramionach, zatrzymując mnie w miejscu. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że już nie chodzę, więc uniosłem wzrok, marszcząc brwi, żeby zobaczyć, co stało mi na przeszkodzie. 

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Usłyszałem. Nie wiem, co Isaac zobaczył w moich oczach, czy ogólnie - na twarzy, ale chwilę później już się odsuwał. A raczej Derek go przesuwał na bok, żeby móc objąć mnie mocno i coś powiedzieć.

"Wrócą".

To słowo odbijało się echem w mojej głowie jeszcze dwie godziny później, kiedy wycieńczony - zasnąłem. Już dawno przeniosłem się z fotela na kanapę, do Dereka, który pozwolił zrobić z siebie poduszkę. Obejmowałem go mocno. Słuchałem bicia serca Hale'a, aż w końcu odpłynąłem.

 

***  
PIĘĆ DNI WCZEŚNIEJ

 

\- Powinniśmy iść na policję.

\- Co ty nie powiesz, Sherlocku.

Mruknąłem do Isaaca. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, ale nic nie powiedział. Każde z nas reagowało na zniknięcie Erici i Boyda inaczej. 

Scott był przerażony. Isaac znowu miał koszmary. Lydia była jakby nieobecna. Jackson przesiedział u nas dwa dni i nie wyglądało na to, żeby zamierzał sobie iść; dodatkowo był mniejszym dupkiem niż zwykle. Za to Derek mówił więcej niż zazwyczaj. 

Ja byłem wściekły. 

Wściekły, że mnie nie posłuchali. Wściekły, że przez ostatnie dwa dni nic nie mogliśmy zrobić. Wściekły, że kiedy wróciliśmy na nasze miejsce, żeby sprawdzić, czy ich tam nie ma – nikogo nie zastaliśmy. Wściekły, że nie znaleźliśmy ich w żadnym z miejsc, które często odwiedzaliśmy. Wściekły, że telefony Erici i Vernona leżały w ich pokoju. 

Wróciły mi ataki paniki. W ciągu minionych czterdziestu ośmiu godzin miałem ich dziewięć. Początkowo tylko Lydia potrafiła sobie z nimi radzić, ale w końcu Derek przejął od niej ten... "obowiązek". Siedział ze mną długo, głaszcząc moje plecy, przykładając moją dłoń do swojego serca, każąc oddychać razem z nim. Martin używała innego sposobu. Całowała mnie niespodziewanie, żebym mógł wstrzymać oddech. Jackson na to nie reagował. Po tym jak już odzyskiwałem władzę nad oddechem, wyglądał nawet, jakby mu ulżyło. 

Wszyscy mieliśmy problemy ze spaniem. Koszmary lub brak snu były na porządku dziennym. 

\- Ja pójdę.

Oznajmiła Lydia.

\- Sugerowałabym, żeby Stiles poszedł ze mną, ale na to chyba jeszcze za wcześnie.

Nie chodziło jej oczywiście o to, że nie poradziłbym sobie ze zgłoszeniem. Lydia wiedziała, że próbuję uciec przed policją w Beacon Hills. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, włącznie z Derekiem, ale ona chyba jako jedyna o tym pomyślała. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, dziękując jej skinieniem głowy. Na razie... nie czułem się na siłach, żeby skonfrontować się z funkcjonariuszami. 

\- Jackson, zbieramy się.

 

***  
TRZY DNI WCZEŚNIEJ

 

\- Nie wierzę, że ten pieprzony glina nie chciał przyjąć zgłoszenia!

Krzyknął sfrustrowany Isaac, rzucając dopiero co podniesioną ze stolika gazetą o ścianę. 

Scott odruchowo chwycił jego dłoń i objął go drugą ręką, całując lekko w szyję. Normalnie uśmiechnąłbym się na ten widok, ale niespecjalnie miałem na to siłę. Od kilku dni niewiele zjadłem, pojąc się tylko mocną kawą. Poza tym spałem jeszcze mniej niż jadłem. Lydia stwierdziła nawet, że wyglądam gorzej niż śmierć. Blady, z podkrążonymi oczami. Cichy i bez wyrazu.

\- Uspokój się, Lahey. Całe szczęście istnieją jeszcze porządni policjanci. Ten drugi był bardziej skory do pomocy.

\- Ta, tylko dlatego, że zabrałaś ze sobą Jacksona, który zagroził, że naśle na nich odpowiednie władze, żeby zrobili z nimi porządek. Całe Beacon wie, kim jest ojciec Jacksona. I wszyscy wiedzą, jaki jest Jackson i co potrafi zrobić, kiedy nadepnie mu się na odcisk.

Lydia uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale nie był to wesoły uśmiech. 

Siedziałem na kolanach Dereka, wciskając twarz w jego szyję. Mężczyzna bawił się moimi włosami i szeptał co jakiś czas uspokajające słowa. 

Wszyscy powoli zaczynaliśmy rozumieć, czemu Erici i Boyda wciąż nie ma. Co prawda Scott próbował przekonać nas oraz samego siebie również, że wszystko jest z nimi w porządku. Że są gdzieś tam, nadal pracując. Przełknąłem ciężko gulę, która stanęła mi w gardle. Kolejny raz tego dnia chciało mi się płakać.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem, jak to możliwe, że policja, tak samo jak wszyscy ci zacofani ludzie, nie przyjmuje do wiadomości, że prostytutki też mogą zaginąć.

Mruknął blondyn.

\- Przecież to dyskryminacja! 

\- A czego się spodziewałeś? To nie są czasy szeryfa Stilinskiego. Wtedy nie byłoby z tym problemu.

Odpowiedziała Martin. Ton jej głosu był ostry, wiedziałem, że jest zdenerwowana. Tylko dlatego nie spiąłem się na wzmiankę o swoim ojcu. Zerknąłem na nią, ale zdążyła odwrócić głowę. Nie zrobiła tego jednak na tyle szybko, żebym nie dostrzegł łez zbierających się w jej oczach.

 

***  
TERAZ

 

Wszyscy zebraliśmy się w salonie. 

Milczeliśmy.

Co innego mieliśmy zrobić?

Uczepiłem się mocno ciała Dereka, walcząc z wszystkimi swoimi myślami. Ze wspomnieniami. Uśmiechnięta Erica. Śmiejąca się. Tańcząca. Zmartwiona. Boyd, który obejmował ją i całował w skroń, a jego usta wyginały się w zadowolonym uśmiechu.

\- Powiedzieli, że będą potrzebować naszych zeznań.

Erica mnie przygarnęła. Erica mi pomogła. To dzięki Reyes stanąłem na nogi, dzięki niej miałem gdzie spać, gdzie wrócić pod koniec dnia. To ona była osobą, która pokazała mi, co znaczy dobroć. Nikt wcześniej mi nie pomógł. Od śmierci mamy wszystko powoli się psuło, wykolejało z torów. A Reyes już od pierwszego dnia naszej znajomość po prostu... była. Jakby pomiędzy nami zaskoczyło coś, przed czym oboje nie mogliśmy się uchronić. 

Erica była dla mnie jak matka. Siostra. Była moją przyjaciółką. Była moją Kobietą Kotem.

\- Koroner stwierdził, że przyczyną zgonu było przedawkowanie.

Wtedy stały się dwie rzeczy.

Nagle Derek spiął się cały, ściskając mnie mocniej. Na tyle mocno, by zaczęło boleć.

Mnie z kolei udało się jakimś cudem wyszarpnąć z jego uścisku i pobiec do łazienki, żeby zwymiotować to, co jeszcze znajdowało się w moim żołądku. Czyli niewiele. 

Lydia krzyknęła moje imię, ale to Scott był osobą, która za mną pobiegła. Jak za jakąś zasłoną słyszałem, że ktoś mówi do Dereka. Już nie wiedziałem, czy to damski czy męski głos.

\- Stiles? Stiles? Wszystko... Boże.

Pochylałem się już nad muszlą klozetową, kiedy McCall wbiegł do łazienki. Natychmiast opadł na kolana tuż obok nie i objął mnie jedną ręką, żeby podtrzymać moje nieco bezwładne ciało. Osunąłem się na niego, na pewno cięższy niż zazwyczaj, i obaj wylądowaliśmy na kafelkach. Leżałem na Scottcie, ale był za ciepły. Zbyt gorący. Potrzebowałem... chłodu.

Udało mi się w końcu od niego odepchnąć. Tak, żebym mógł spaść na podłogę i przyłożyć twarz do zimnych kafelków. McCall coś powiedział, ale nie zrozumiałem ani słowa. Pytał o coś, próbował do mnie dotrzeć, jednak nie dał rady. Czułem kwas w ustach, gardło piekło mnie od wymiocin, chociaż nie było ich dużo. Potrzebowałem... wody.

Derek. 

On mnie potrzebował.

Nie wiem, jakim cudem udało mi się wstać i nie przewrócić, kiedy szedłem do salonu. Hale siedział w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zostawiłem. Wpatrywał się w jeden punkt, nie wykonując żadnych ruchów. 

Dopiero kiedy objąłem go mocno, zajmując miejsce na jego kolanach, zaczął płakać.

 

***

 

Potrzebowaliśmy kilku porządnych godzin snu. 

Kiedy leżeliśmy z Derekiem w łóżku, ten odezwał się cicho.

\- Powinni wiedzieć...

\- Nie musisz...

Czułem, jak Hale kręci przecząco głową.

\- Przynajmniej Lydia. 

Skinąłem. Martin najprawdopodobniej doda dwa do dwóch i w mig zrozumie, co Derek próbuje jej przekazać.

To nie mógł być zbieg okoliczności, prawda? 

\- Poznałem ich.

Uniosłem głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Tych bliźniaków. To znaczy... Ich głosy. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że nie widziałem ludzi, którzy zabili Corę, ale pamiętam głosy?

Moje oczy zrobiły się nagle wielkie, kiedy zrozumiałem. Przełknąłem ciężko. Gardło wciąż bolało.

\- Mówisz, że...

\- Początkowo wydawało mi się, że... Myślałem, że coś mi się przesłyszało. Przecież to niemożliwe, spotkać ich po tylu latach i wciąż być w stanie ich rozpoznać. Ale... Ale jestem przekonany, że... To oni, Stiles. Jestem pewien.

\- Pójdziesz na policję. Powiesz wszystko w zeznaniach.

Derek skinął głową i nie spytał, czy pójdę razem z nim. 

 

***

 

Rozmowa z Lydią była pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiliśmy po wyjściu z pokoju. Żaden z nas nie zmrużył oka, a samo leżenie nie przyniosło zamierzonych skutków, nie sprawiło, że odpoczęliśmy. Obaj pochłonięci byliśmy własnymi myślami. Tej nocy płakałem jeszcze kilka razy, ale w końcu się uspokoiłem. Nie dlatego, że nie chciałem płakać dalej. Raczej dlatego, że nie mogłem. Z każdym kolejnym razem robiłem się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Coraz bardziej... wściekły. 

Miałem mętlik w głowie. 

Co teraz? 

Martin od razu połączyła trzy sprawy. Najpierw Laura. Potem Cora, której po podaniu narkotyków, udało się uciec i odnaleźć Dereka. Teraz Erica z Boydem. Ile jeszcze osób zginęło w ten sposób? Dlaczego? 

Czy Deucalion miał z tym coś wspólnego?

Kim byli dwaj bracia?

Wszyscy powoli przygotowywali się do wyjścia. Lydia siedziała ze mną na kanapie, głaszcząc moją głowę, którą ułożyłem na jej kolanach. Jako jedyny wciąż byłem ubrany w piżamę. Martin założyła szpilki i wiedziałem, że jeśli ktokolwiek zada nieodpowiednie pytanie, albo zakpi sobie z tego, czym się wszyscy zajmujemy, nie przeżyje. Nie żeby Lyds w innych wypadkach nie nosiła szpilek. Po prostu... te czarne oznaczały jedno.

Nikt nie podskoczy Lydii Martin.

\- Może...

\- Kochanie, jeśli wciąż nie chcesz...

\- Ale tutaj chodzi o Ericę. O Boyda. Powinienem...

Zmarszczyłem nos, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Powinienem iść z wami. Dla nich. Powiedzieć wszystko, co widziałem. Opowiedzieć o Deucalionie.

Dziewczyna studiowała długo moją twarz, po czym zapytała.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Skinąłem głową. Lyds uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Ale najpierw się wykąp. 

Stwierdziła po chwili, na co wywróciłem oczami. 

 

***

 

Na komisariat dotarłem później, ponieważ przed samym wyjściem zwątpiłem na moment, czy dam sobie radę. Derek nalegał, żeby ze mną zostać, ale Lydia wyciągnęła go na zewnątrz. Dziękować tej kobiecie za jej mózg. Gdyby Hale ze mną został, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie podjąłbym tej decyzji. 

Może tu głupie... dla niektórych... Nie chcieć iść. Ale tyle lat skutecznie ukrywałem się przed policją Beacon Hills, że wizja rozmowy z którymkolwiek ze starych znajomych ojca, jeśli oczywiście na jakiegoś bym trafił, była... Potrzebowałem po prostu kilku głębszych wdechów, kolejnej kawy, całej tabliczki czekolady i byłem gotowy. 

Przesłuchiwano nas dwójkami, więc kiedy przyszedłem, na korytarzu siedzieli Isaac ze Scottem. Usiadłem obok tego drugiego, ale po chwili wcisnęli mnie pomiędzy siebie. Musiałem przyznać, że to dodało mi nieco otuchy.

\- Jesteście następni.

Powiedział jeden z policjantów do moich towarzyszy. Ci skinęli głowami, a ja tylko skurczyłem się w sobie. Mężczyzna nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. 

\- Widzisz? Nie jest tak źle.

Zaczął Scott.

\- Kochanie, Stiles będzie musiał podać swoje dane. 

McCall przez chwilę wyglądał jak skopany szczeniak.

\- Może trafisz na kogoś, kto nie pamięta...

Uśmiechnąłem się słabo.

\- Po prostu tam wejdźmy i złóżmy zeznania. Niczego więcej nie mogą od nas oczekiwać.

Stwierdziłem. Nikt nie mógł ode mnie wymagać rozmowy na temat mojego ojca, prawda? Zawsze mogę wyjść. Nie odwracać się. 

Powoli zacząłem denerwować się przesłuchaniem. Już nie ze względu na moją przeszłość, tylko na... Ericę i Boyda. A co, jeśli Deucalion i bliźniacy, to ślepy zaułek? Co, jeśli to ktoś zupełnie inny? Co wtedy? Czy sprawa będzie kontynuowana? Czy inne śledztwa zostaną wznowione? Czy policja znajdzie powiązanie pomiędzy śmiercią sióstr Dereka a naszych przyjaciół?

Mój ojciec zawsze powtarzał: "Jeden to przypadek, dwa to zbieg okoliczności, trzy to już schemat".

Poza tym takich spraw mogło być więcej.

Po niecałej godzinie z poczekalni zniknęli Scott i Isaac. Miejsca obok mnie zajęli Derek z Lydią. Milczeliśmy chwilę. Słychać było tylko szelest papieru, ciche rozmowy, gdzieś zadzwonił telefon. Czułem zapach kawy i pączków. 

Przełknąłem ciężko, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

To miejsce przypominało mi ojca. Zacisnąłem zęby, mrugając szybko oczami. Nie mogłem płakać. Nie teraz. 

Derek chwycił moją dłoń. Lydia złapała drugą. Siedzieliśmy tak, aż wypuścili Lahey'a i McCalla.

Ostatni raz ścisnąłem palce Hale'a, po czym wstałem, kiedy ktoś po mnie przyszedł. 

Sala przesłuchań była jasna, światło nieco mnie oślepiało. Siadłem na metalowym krześle przy stole wykonanym z tego samego tworzywa. Przez kilka minut byłem sam. Nie rozglądałem się. Zauważyłem jedynie, że na stoliku stała butelka wody i plastikowe kubeczki. 

W końcu ktoś wszedł do środka. Mężczyzna był całkiem młody i wyglądał znajomo, ale nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, skąd go kojarzę. Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi, jednak szybko się zmitygowałem. Patrzyliśmy na siebie w ciszy, którą w końcu przerwał ten drugi.

\- Imię i nazwisko.

\- Stiles Stilinski.

Głowa mężczyzny momentalnie podniosła się do góry znad papierów, które chciał wypełniać, kiedy będę mówił. Zauważyłem lekki rumieniec na jego twarzy. Chwilę później podnosił się z miejsca, mrucząc ciche "zaraz wracam", i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. 

Zagryzając wargę, spojrzałem w stronę lustra weneckiego. Nie żebym się spodziewał cokolwiek zobaczyć.

Kolejną osobą, która weszła do środka, nie był już tamten mężczyzna. Teraz był to starszy facet, na którego widok, odwróciłem szybko wzrok. Znałem go. Pamiętałem, chociaż minęło sporo lat.

\- Stiles...

Ręce zaczęły mi się trząść. Nie mogłem znowu na niego spojrzeć, nie mogłem się przemóc. Bobby Finstock był zastępcą szeryfa, kiedy ojciec zajmował najwyższe stanowisko. I jego najlepszym przyjacielem. 

Po chwili poczułem, jak podnosi mnie do pionu i obejmuje ciasno swoimi wielkimi ramionami. 

\- Tak mi przykro... Boże, Stiles, nie masz pojęcia, jak długo cię szukaliśmy. Twój ojciec, zanim odszedł, kazał nam się tobą zająć. My... Ja... Matko, dzieciaku, nawet nie wiesz, jak długo plułem sobie w brodę, że nie mogłem cię nigdzie znaleźć! Dlaczego... Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś? Ślad po tobie zaginął zaraz po pogrzebie i... Matko, gdzie się podziewałeś?

Milczałem, pozwalając mu się wygadać. Nie zauważyłem momentu, w którym objąłem go mocno i wtuliłem się w jego ciało. Bobby był dla mnie jak wujek. Był moją ulubioną osobą na posterunku, razem ze swoją żoną, także policjantką. 

Staliśmy jeszcze jakiś, ale w końcu mężczyzna pozwolił mi siąść. 

\- Ale wyrosłeś! Pamiętam cię takiego małego, jak biegałeś po komisariacie i rozrabiałeś. 

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, uparcie milcząc.

\- Kiedyś byłeś też bardziej rozmowny...

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Nie przyszedłem tutaj, żeby sobie powspominać.

Przez twarz Bobby'ego przebiegło zaskoczenie, ale w końcu skinął głową. 

Zadał mi kilka rutynowych pytań, a potem kazał powiedzieć wszystko, co wiem. Nawet się nie wzdrygnął, kiedy wspomniałem o tym, co robię i skąd znam Deucaliona, ale wyraźnie widziałem w jego oczach... coś. Przez chwilę nawet podejrzewałem, że to łzy, ale Finstock zachował twarz, będąc absolutnie profesjonalnym gliną. 

\- Nie zauważyliście, że jest coś nie tak? Nie dostrzegliście podobieństw? 

Spytałem w końcu, kiedy podpisywałem zeznania.

\- Zazwyczaj kiedy ktoś słyszy "prostytutka" i "przedawkowanie" w jednym zdaniu, nie zwraca uwagi na szczegóły. 

Mruknął cicho Bobby.

\- I nie dziwiło was, że rodzina każdej z tych osób twierdziła, iż ofiara nigdy nie zażywała narkotyków? Zakładając oczywiście, że było takich spraw więcej niż śmierć Laury i Cory Hale oraz Erici i Boyda.

\- Stiles, nie każda z tych osób miała rodzinę, którą moglibyśmy powiadomić o ich śmierci. Poza tym, nawet jeśli krewni ofiar żyli, większość z nich nie miała ze sobą kontaktu. Kłótnie, ucieczki z domu. 

Zacisnąłem usta w wąską linię. Chciałem się w końcu odezwać, po długich, dłuugich kilku minutach ciszy odezwać, ale Finstock mi nie pozwolił.

\- Stiles... Wiesz, że twój ojciec zostawił ci spadek? Miałeś wszystko otrzymać po tym, jak skończysz osiemnaście lat, ale ani my ani notariusz, nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć, więc... Nie musisz dłużej... Masz też inne opcje.

To... Co?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, nie do końca to planowałam, ale... umysł pisarza (haha) podobno zaskakuje nawet jego samego. Cóż. :D
> 
> Dziękuję za odwiedziny, serduszka i wszystko. <3
> 
> No i dziękuję Pomylunie, tej szalonej kobiecie, że mi nadal pomaga. <3
> 
> Miłego czytania!

\- Kiedy będziemy mogli... zabrać ciała?  
  
Spytał Isaac. Razem z nim siedziałem w salonie. Lydia ze Scottem poszli załatwić coś związanego z pogrzebem. Jak się okazało, było z tym sporo papierkowej roboty. Jedynie Lyds była silna na tyle, by sobie z tym poradzić. I na tyle wykształcona, że nie wyglądała na amatora. Scott z kolei był dobrą pomocą, jeśli trzeba było kogoś do czegoś przekonać, stanowili więc dobrany duet.  
  
Derek kręcił się po kuchni, przygotowując obiad dla wszystkich. Co jakiś czas słyszałem brzęk naczyń i ciche pomruki. Hale nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale ja wiedziałem, że lubi do siebie mówić podczas gotowania.   
  
\- Finstock powiedział, że patolog potrzebuje jeszcze kilku dni. W razie gdyby coś przeoczyli, jakieś odciski palców czy włókna.   
  
Od złożenia zeznań minęły dwa dni. Wymieniliśmy się jednak z Bobbym numerami, żeby być w stałym kontakcie. Chciałem zachować między nami czysto profesjonalne relacje, żadnych powrotów do przeszłości, ale już po pierwszej rozmowie telefonicznej Bobby zaprosił mnie na obiad.   
  
_\- Elen nalegała, żebym to zrobił. Wiem, że może nie chcesz, ale..._  
  
I jak mogłem odmówić Elen? Cholera, jak mogłem odmówić Bobby'emu?   
  
- _Przyjdę_ – powiedziałem, a po chwili zastanowienia, dodałem: _Z osobą towarzyszącą._  
  
Finstock milczał długą chwilę, najwyraźniej próbując uformować pytanie.   
  
- _Z moim chłopakiem, Bobby, spokojnie. Nie z klientem._  
  
Parsknąłem cichym śmiechem. Do końca rozmowy mężczyzna brzmiał, jakbym dał mu prezent gwiazdkowy, chociaż do świąt pozostał niecały rok.  
  
Jeszcze podczas przesłuchania spytałem, czy uda im się w jakiś sposób połączyć z tą sprawą Deucaliona i bliźniaków. Odpowiedź Finstocka nieco mnie zaskoczyła, ale raczej pozytywnie.  
  
 _\- Już od dawna próbujemy połączyć Deucaliona z przemysłem narkotykowym. Podejrzewaliśmy też, że ma coś wspólnego z prostytucją._  
  
Skinąłem głową. Miałem niewielkie pojęcie, co robi Deucalion Falcone, ale wiedziałem, że zajmuje się prostytutkami, co, oczywiście, powiedziałem Bobby'emu na samym początku.   
  
\- _A co z bliźniakami?_  
  
\- _Ethan i Aiden. Często widuje się ich w towarzystwie Deucaliona, jeśli ten w ogóle pojawia się na mieście. Sądzimy, że robią za kogoś w rodzaju ochroniarzy i najbliższych współpracowników Falcone’a. Są jeszcze inni, ale... to już nie twoje zmartwienie. Stiles, zrobimy wszystko, żeby rozwiązać tę sprawę._  
  
Trochę mi ulżyło, ale mimo to nie mogłem pozbyć się z ust gorzkiego posmaku. Dlaczego dopiero teraz? Dlaczego dopiero syn byłego szeryfa rozruszał policję na tyle, by zajęli się sprawą ulic? Czy to dlatego, że daliśmy im wystarczająco dużo nowych poszlak? Czy może wcześniej byli zbyt wielkimi burakami, żeby wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce?  
  
Wychodząc z komisariatu, jeszcze raz zobaczyłem policjanta, który na początku siedział ze mną w sali przesłuchań. Mężczyzna próbował na mnie nie patrzeć, ale kiedy poczuł na sobie mój wzrok, podniósł głowę. Znowu się zarumienił, lekko, ledwie dostrzegalnie, a mnie w końcu zaskoczyły zębatki. Zrobiłem minę, ale nie skomentowałem tego, że młody policjant był jednym z moich klientów.   
  
\- Stiles?  
  
Isaac machnął mi ręką przed oczami. Zamrugałem szybko, patrząc na niego lekko zdziwiony.  
  
\- Odpłynąłeś.  
  
\- Wybacz, myślałem o...  
  
\- Wróciliśmy!  
  
Usłyszałem głośne zawołanie Scotta. Uśmiechnąłem się na widok twarzy Isaaca, która natychmiast się rozpromieniła. McCall wbiegł do salonu i od razu rzucił się na blondyna, pchając go na kanapę i siadając na nim okrakiem. Wtulił twarz w szyję Lahey'a, który uśmiechał się do siebie jak idiota.  
  
\- Proszę was, zachowujecie się, jakbyście nie widzieli się kilka lat.  
  
Lydia wywróciła oczami. Przez chwilę słychać było tylko stukanie jej obcasów o podłogę i odgłosy całowania się. Parsknąłem cicho.   
  
Może i teraz wszystko wyglądało sielankowo, ale w rzeczywistości było zupełnie inaczej. Wciąż próbowaliśmy uporać się ze swoimi demonami, a myślenie o Erice, wspominanie Boyda… bolało. Bolało jak jasna cholera. Chociaż próbowaliśmy, niekoniecznie z dobrymi rezultatami, mówić o nich najczęściej, jak się tylko dało. Zwłaszcza wieczorami. Teraz praktycznie w ogóle nie wychodziliśmy na ulicę. Chcieliśmy dać sobie... trochę czasu.  
  
\- Mam wyniki.  
  
Powiedziała Lyds. Uniosłem głowę, odruchowo chwytając dłoń Dereka, który usiadł obok mnie. Mężczyzna pocałował mnie w skroń i splótł nasze palce. Isaac i Scott częściowo stracili sobą zainteresowanie, odbierając od Martin koperty. Spojrzałem nerwowo na swoją.  
  
To, że przez jakiś czas nie pracowaliśmy, nie oznaczało, że nie mogliśmy się przebadać. To, że zarabialiśmy na ulicy, nie znaczyło, że nie dbaliśmy o własne zdrowie. Zawsze pilnowaliśmy, żeby mieć ze sobą gumki, gdyby klient żadnych nie miał. Nigdy nie pozwalaliśmy na seks bez zabezpieczenia. Ale wciąż istniało prawdopodobieństwo zarażenia, więc badaliśmy się mniej więcej co dwa, czasami, ale rzadko, trzy tygodnie.   
  
\- Isaac.  
  
Zawsze otwieraliśmy koperty po kolei i mówiliśmy o wynikach na głos. Nie mieliśmy przed sobą żadnych tajemnic.  
  
Lahey odetchnął głęboko, widząc swoją kartkę.  
  
\- Negatywny.  
  
\- Scott?  
  
Chwilę później wszyscy usłyszeliśmy "negatywny".  
  
\- Stiles?  
  
Palce drżały mi odrobinę, kiedy otwierałem kopertę. Derek siedział przy mnie, czułem ciepło jego ciała i była to chyba jedyna rzecz, która pozwoliła mi na uspokojenie się.  
  
\- Negatywny.  
  
Powiedziałem, rozluźniając się natychmiast.  
  
\- Derek?  
  
\- Negatywny.  
  
\- Lyds?  
  
Spytałem, przenosząc wzrok na dziewczynę. Ta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, powtarzając to samo co my. "Negatywny".  
  
Cała nasza piątka odetchnęła z ulgą.   
  
Na jej kolanach leżała jeszcze jedna zamknięta koperta.   
  
\- To Jacksona.   
  
Wytłumaczyła. Skinęliśmy głowami. Whittemore, tak samo jak my, miał obowiązek badania się w tym samym czasie. Lydia powiedziała, że jest to warunek, który musi być spełniony, jeśli chcą być razem. Jackson nie protestował, nawet wydawało mu się to całkiem logiczne.   
  
Każdy z nas przemilczał brak wyników Boyda i Erici.  
  
\- Obiad powinien być już gotowy.  
  
Oznajmił Derek, ale zanim podniósł się z miejsca, pocałował mnie krótko w usta. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, głaszcząc delikatnie zarośnięty policzek.

  
***

  
Noc po uzyskaniu wyników zawsze była... głośna.   
  
Wcześniej, kiedy Dereka jeszcze z nami nie było, kiedy jeszcze ze sobą nie sypialiśmy, obaj po prostu znikaliśmy z mieszkania i spędzaliśmy czas na zewnątrz. Czasami po prostu spacerowaliśmy, częściej jednak chodziliśmy w konkretne miejsca. Wesołe miasteczko, które akurat odwiedziło Beacon Hills, lodowisko, do którego Boyd załatwił nam klucze, czasem wkradaliśmy się na teren liceum. Nie miałem z nim żadnych wspomnień, ale Derek owszem, nawet całkiem przyjemne. Słuchałem więc z zapartym tchem o tym, jak grał w lacrosse’a i koszykówkę. Jak pływał i ćwiczył i był szczęśliwy, robiąc wszystko to, co powinni robić ludzie w wieku licealnym, w moim wieku.  
  
Tym razem nie opuściliśmy naszego pokoju.   
  
To miał być nasz pierwszy raz bez używania kondomów, więc zamierzałem wykorzystać tę noc do bólu. No, może nie aż tak dosłownie.  
  
Derek leżał na łóżku całkiem nagi, a jego skóra lśniła już od potu. Pochylałem się nad nim, biorąc w usta większą część jego długości. Miałem zamiar wyssać mózg przez penisa Hale'a i najwyraźniej mi się udawało, bo mężczyzna nie potrafił sformułować żadnego zdania. Jedyne, co jęczał, to moje imię, z czego byłem bardzo zadowolony. Zresztą, nie tylko ja. Mały Stiles był równie... podekscytowany.  
  
Przyłożyłem dłoń bruneta do mojego policzka, żeby mógł poczuć swoją własną erekcję, czym zasłużyłem sobie na kolejny jęk. Derek wygiął się w łuk.  
  
\- Stiles... Ja...  
  
Nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć. Zassałem główkę jeszcze mocniej, aż zapadły się moje policzki, językiem przesuwając po spodzie jego erekcji. Zamruczałem cicho i najwyraźniej było to wszystko, czego mój partner potrzebował, bo już chwilę później połykałem to, co znajdowało się w moich ustach.   
  
Do góry wracałem powoli - całując brzuch Dereka, jego sutki, obojczyk, szyję i szczękę. Na końcu wycisnąłem mocny pocałunek na jego ustach. Derek dyszał ciężko, kiedy odsunąłem się od niego na tyle, by mógł zaczerpnąć powietrza.   
  
\- Jesteś niesamowity.  
  
Zrobiłem minę mówiącą "oczywiście", a Derek zaśmiał się cicho.  
  
\- Co nie znaczy, że ci odpuszczę.  
  
\- Co...  
  
Nie zdążyłem spytać, bo już po chwili znajdowałem się na dole. Derek postanowił nagle zniknąć z łóżka i byłem pewien, że szuka lubrykantu. Ten w szafce nocnej skończył się jakiś czas temu. Jednak nawilżacz to nie jedyna rzecz, z jaką mężczyzna wrócił do łóżka. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy na widok tego, co niósł w drugiej ręce. Hale uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, rzucając na poduszki obie rzeczy.  
  
\- To...  
  
\- Prezent od Isaaca i Scotta nie może się zmarnować, prawda?  
  
Przełknąłem ciężko. Byłem pewien, że nie wyjdę z tego pokoju o zdrowych zmysłach.   
  
\- Zamierzasz mnie torturować?  
  
Ton mojego głosu był nieco wyższy niż zazwyczaj.  
  
\- Jak to było? "Jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie"?  
  
Spytał Derek, klękając pomiędzy moimi udami. Oparł się po obu stronach mojej głowy, żeby ugryźć lekko w ucho.   
  
\- Zamierzam sprawić, że dojdziesz bez dotykania.  
  
Wyszeptał, a ja poczułem dreszcz rozchodzący się po całym ciele.  
  
Zaczęło się od całowania. Skończyło na tym, że przygotowywał mnie nieznośnie długo, uśmiechając się szeroko za każdym razem, kiedy byłem blisko. Nie pozwolił mi jednak dojść. Nie, bo po co! Czułem jego oddech na swojej erekcji, czułem, jak wodzi ustami wzdłuż całej jej długości. Jednak, tak jak obiecał, nie dotknął mnie ani razu. Kiedy krzyknąłem w końcu, że ma się brać do roboty, zaśmiał się nisko, gardłowo i sięgnął po dildo, które sprezentowały mu dwa gołąbki.   
  
Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem, jak się nazywam, gdy Derek nacisnął końcówką na moje wejście. Wciskał we mnie ten cholerny wibrator tak wolno, że aż miałem ochotę go zabić. Całował moją szyję, kiedy doszedł do końca.   
  
Nie byłem pewien, w jakim momencie go włączył, ale wiedziałem, że dokładnie w tym samym, trafił na moją prostatę.   
  
Na udzie czułem, jak Hale wraca do życia. I wystarczyły tylko dwa kolejne pchnięcia, żebym wygiął się mocno i, krzycząc głośne "DEREK!", doszedł.   
  
Nie wiedziałem, jakim cudem to się stało, ale dochodząc do siebie, drżałem mocniej niż kiedykolwiek. Hale trzymał mnie mocno w objęciach, całując moją szczękę i szepcząc cicho "jesteś piękny", "jesteś mój".   
  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza, słychać było jedynie nasze oddechy. Na to, co działo się poza ścianami tego pokoju, nie zwracałem uwagi.   
  
\- Jesteś okropny.  
  
Wychrypiałem. Derek zaśmiał się cicho, liżąc wrażliwe miejsce tuż za moim uchem. Głowa opadła mi na poduszki i pozwoliłem sobie zamknąć na moment oczy. Hale praktycznie na mnie leżał i chociaż był dużo cięższy niż ja, nie przeszkadzało mi to w ogóle. Palcem wodziłem wolno po liniach tatuażu mężczyzny, mrucząc niczym zadowolony kot, kiedy brunet trącił nosem mój nos.   
  
\- Przed chwilą nie narzekałeś.  
  
Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, kradnąc krótkiego i słodkiego całusa.   
  
\- Ktoś tu znów jest gotowy.  
  
Powiedziałem śpiewnie, czując na nodze twardość mojego partnera. Ten wywrócił oczami i zdusił mój śmiech pocałunkiem.  
  
\- Tak na mnie działasz.  
  
\- To dobrze.  
  
Mruknąłem w odpowiedzi, obracając nas na łóżku. Siadłem na biodrach Dereka i poczułem, jak jego penis wślizguje się pomiędzy moje pośladki. Po kilku ruchach mężczyzna zrozumiał, do czego zmierzam i odruchowo sięgnął po prezerwatywy.  
  
\- Bez.  
  
Wyszeptałem tuż przy jego ustach, chwytając go za nadgarstek. Wcisnąłem mu w dłoń lubrykant i podniosłem się odrobinę, żeby zrobić mu trochę miejsca. Derek trzymał podstawę swojej erekcji i moje biodro, kiedy zacząłem się na niego powoli opuszczać.   
  
\- Dobrze?  
  
Mężczyzna skinął głową, wypuszczając powietrze ze świstem. Posłałem mu olśniewający uśmiech, gdy pierwszy raz uniosłem biodra.

  
***

  
\- Słucham?  
  
\- Stiles Stilinski?

\- Przy telefonie.

\- Z tej strony sierżant Jim Flass. Dzwonię w imieniu porucznika Bobby’ego Finstocka.  
  
Byłem sam w mieszkaniu. Lydię zabrał gdzieś Jackson, Derek wyszedł zrobić zakupy, a Scott z Isaaciem postanowili… w zasadzie nie miałem pojęcia, co takiego planowali zrobić. Po prostu ich nie było.  
  
\- Coś się stało?  
  
\- Porucznik kazał przekazać, iż ciała Erici Reyes i Vernona Boyda są już gotowe do odbioru. Potrzebujemy jednak kogoś z waszej grupy do podpisania dokumentów związanych z wydaniem ciał.  
  
Nie podobało mi się to, w jaki sposób mówił o moich przyjaciołach. Jakby ich zwłoki były niczym więcej tylko zwykłą przesyłką na poczcie.  
  
\- Kiedy możemy przyjść to zrobić?  
  
\- Im szybciej tym lepiej. I nie trzeba fatygować więcej niż jednej osoby.  
  
Uniosłem brew. No ale skoro tak…  
  
\- Dobrze, będę na komisariacie za piętnaście minut.  
  
\- Właściwie… prosiłbym o przyjechanie od razu do kostnicy. Będę tutaj czekał.   
  
\- Oczywiście. Proszę przesłać mi adres.

  
***

  
Notatkę wyjaśniającą moją nieobecność zostawiłem na lodówce. Zabrałem swój komplet kluczy i wyszedłem, upewniając się, że drzwi są zamknięte. Robiłem to bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z przekory. Do tej pory nikt nigdy nie obrabował naszego mieszkania.  
  
Dojście do kostnicy zajmowało więcej czasu niż na komisariat. Budynek znajdował się w zupełnie innej części miasta. Gdybym się uparł, mógłbym skorzystać z komunikacji miejskiej, ale z tym byłoby tylko więcej zachodu. Oprócz tego pomyślałem, że spacer dobrze mi zrobi, zwłaszcza gdybym musiał zobaczyć ciała Boyda i Erici.  
  
Dokładny adres kostnicy dostałem od razu po zakończeniu rozmowy. Wcześniej, kiedy musieliśmy zidentyfikować ciała, odwiedziliśmy tą szpitalną, stąd nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie znajduje się kostnica należąca do policji. O jej istnieniu wiedziałem jedynie dzięki opowiadaniom ojca.   
  
Z zewnątrz budynek wyglądał zupełnie normalnie, jakby nie krył w sobie żadnych tajemnic. Mimo to przechodząc przez drzwi, miałem ciarki. Przy biurku (recepcji?) nikogo nie było, ale tuż po wyjściu z głównego hallu, obok windy, spotkałem znajomą twarz. Mężczyzna przywitał się skinieniem głowy.  
  
\- Musimy zjechać na dół.  
  
Oznajmił sierżant Flass. To był ten sam młody mężczyzna, którego na komisariacie skojarzyłem z jednym z moich klientów. Nie skomentowałem tego jednak ani słowem, po p  
prostu posłusznie wpakowałem się do windy i poczekałem, aż policjant wciśnie numer odpowiedniego piętra. „-2”. Okej. Nigdy nie miałem problemu z pomieszczeniami znajdującymi się głęboko pod ziemią. Może dlatego, że nigdy w żadnym nie byłem. Czułem, jak moja skóra mrowiła dosłownie wszędzie, aż miałem ochotę zacząć się drapać. M  
Młody policjant zerknął na mnie niepewnie, kiedy zacząłem nerwowo przestępować z nogi na nogę.   
  
\- Nie lubię… wind.  
  
Mruknąłem pod nosem pierwsze lepsze wytłumaczenie. Nie musiał wiedzieć, że mam ADHD i strasznie dziwne przeczucie, że za moment wyskoczę z własnej skóry. Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko, jakby z ulgą. Może bał się, że tutaj zemdleję? Albo najzwyczajniej w świecie obawiał się, że zacznę mówić o naszej… wspólnej przeszłości. Zamierzałem to jednak przemilczeć. Po co tego wracać?  
  
W korytarzu było chłodno, a w sali, do której wprowadził mnie Flass – ciemno. Dlatego gdy zapalił światło, musiałem zmrużyć oczy. Prawdopodobnie była to też wina sterylnie białych ścian i podłogi oraz mnóstwa ilości metalowych przedmiotów. Stoły, stoliki, krzesła, aż w końcu – cała ściana zapełniona lodówkami dla ciał, takimi, jakie można zobaczyć w serialach. Przełknąłem ślinę. Sierżant nie podszedł jednak do żadnej z nich, zamiast tego - ruszył w stronę jednego z wielkich stołów, na którym leżały porozkładane papiery.  
  
\- Proszę o podpis w zaznaczonych miejscach.  
  
Powiedział, wyciągając w moją stronę długopis.  
  
\- Masz skończone osiemnaście lat, prawda?  
  
Spytał jeszcze, zanim zrobiłem pierwszy niepewny krok w jego stronę. To pomieszczenie wciąż przyprawiało mnie o zawroty głowy.  
  
\- Tak.  
  
Skinął głową. W końcu chwyciłem długopis i pochyliłem się nad dokumentami. Były ich chyba dziesiątki i zanim znalazłem pierwszą kartkę, na której musiałem złożyć podpis, minęło trochę czasu. Zwłaszcza, że zainteresowałem się treścią pozostałych. Nie chciałem, żeby coś poszło nie tak, prawda?  
  
Jim Flass szybko znudził się staniem obok mnie. Kręcił się gdzieś za moimi plecami, ale nie odwróciłem się ani razu, żeby sprawdzić, czy robi coś konkretnego. Pewnie, jak to zwykły policjant, ciekawość kazała zajrzeć mu w jedno albo dwa miejsca.  
  
\- Na ilu dokładnie kartkach muszę się podpisać?  
  
Zadałem pytanie po wypełnieniu trzeciej, którą następnie odłożyłem ostrożnie na bok.  
  
\- Pięciu.  
  
Policjant chyba znudził się oglądaniem kostnicy, bo wkrótce usłyszałem jego kroki. Zbliżał się w moją stronę.

  
\- Dlaczego porucznik Finstock osobiście nie zajął się ciałami moich przyjaciół?

  
\- Mamy trochę pracy na komisariacie. Teraz, kiedy ty i twoi przyjaciele daliście nam więcej poszlak, mamy w końcu nad czym pracować.

No tak, to wszystko wyjaśniało. Chciałem zadać kolejne pytanie, ale nie zdążyłem.

\- Pan Falcone jest niezbyt zadowolony z twojej lojalności, Stiles.

To ostatnie, co usłyszałem.

Potem była już tylko ciemność.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To zbliżamy się do końca. :)   
> Mogłabym was ostrzec przed tym, co się tutaj dzieje, ale nic nie jest obrazowo opisane, więc chyba nie muszę.
> 
> Dziękuję za komentarze, serduszka i za to, że wciąż jesteście tutaj ze mną. <3
> 
> Dziękuję też Pomylunie. <3
> 
> Miłego czytania!

Obudził mnie cios w policzek.

  
Mocny na tyle, by odrzuciło moją głowę w bok, a w kącikach oczu pojawiły się łzy. Ktoś cmoknął głośno, a ten dźwięk w ogóle mi się nie podobał. Ani trochę.   
  
\- Wydawało mi się, iż ostatnim razem powiedziałem, że cię lubię, Stiles.  
  
Przełknąłem ciężko, słysząc znajomy głos. Dopiero wtedy odważyłem się otworzyć oczy, ale mimo wszystko nie odpowiedziałem. Nie wiedziałem nawet co. Mój mózg zajęty był wchłanianiem każdej informacji dotyczącej miejsca, w którym się znajdowałem.   
  
Nie była to sypialnia Deucaliona ani żadne inne miejsce w jego apartamencie. Cholera, to nie było nawet mieszkanie. Bardziej wyglądało jak... piwnica? Nie byłem pewien. Nie byłem niczego pewien. Głowa bolała mnie okropnie, a ból promieniujący z policzka nie otrzeźwiał, jak się spodziewałem. Był zbyt mocny. Sprawiał, że wszystko wirowało jak szalone.   
  
W pomieszczeniu nie było całkowicie ciemno. Pod sufitem zawieszona była pojedyncza żarówka, która migała co jakiś czas. W momentach, gdy świeciła nieco mocniej, mój umysł rejestrował rdzę na ścianach. Rdza na ścianach? Tak to wyglądało.  
  
Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, kiedy skojarzyłem, dlaczego ściany pełne były plam w kolorze rdzy.   
  
Krew.   
  
Nienawidziłem krwi chyba nawet tak bardzo, jak igieł.   
  
\- Powoli zmieniam zdanie, Stiles.  
  
Usłyszałem znowu. Podniosłem głowę, żeby ujrzeć stojącego przede mną mężczyznę. Znajdował się w odległości może dwóch metrów, opierając się na swojej białej lasce. Po jego lewej stronie stał jeden z bliźniaków. Lokalizację drugiego odkryłem, kiedy pociągnął mnie mocno za włosy, odchylając głowę w tył. Cholera, a Isaac mówił, żeby je obciąć. Trzeba było go posłuchać.  
  
Kolejne łzy bólu napłynęły do moich oczu. I nie tylko bólu. Również bezsilności. I strachu. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, spytać, dlaczego to robi, ale nie mogłem. Zakleili mi usta srebrną taśmą. Tą samą przywiązali mnie do metalowego krzesła, które stało na środku pomieszczenia i było przymocowane do podłogi na stałe.  
  
Zaciskałem mocno oczy, wciąż z odchyloną w tył głową. W końcu poczułem na szyi czyjś oddech i musiałem przełknąć ciężko wymiociny, które podeszły mi do gardła. Ręka na włosach zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej, aż wydałem z siebie zniekształcony przez taśmę jęk.   
  
\- Jestem naprawdę bardzo niezadowolony, że próbowałeś mnie wrobić w śmierć swoich przyjaciół.  
  
Natychmiast otworzyłem oczy, które aż błyszczały od gniewu. Wrobić?, pytały.   
  
Coś na twarzy Deucaliona drgnęło, a później mogłem podziwiać najbardziej przerażający uśmiech świata. Łzy popłynęły w dół po moich policzkach i byłem rad, że Falcone nie może tego zobaczyć.  
  
\- Cóż, skoro wszyscy tutaj doskonale wiemy, że nie opuścisz tej piwnicy żywy, mogę podzielić się z tobą tajemnicą lub dwiema. A potem ty podzielisz się jakąś ze mną. Jeśli nie... Zawsze możemy użyć karty przetargowej. W końcu zależy ci na przyjaciołach, czyż nie?

  
***

  
Dowiedziałem się, że podobnych morderstw było więcej niż kilka. Nawet więcej niż kilkanaście.   
  
Zaczęło się niewinnie, od "dobrej zabawy". Deucalion podobno znany był wśród swoich pracowników jako przerażający gość i wszyscy wiedzieli, że szaleństwem jest choćby myśl o zdradzie czy wyrolowaniu go, bo w takich przypadkach stawał się bezwzględny. Ale dbał o swój interes, więc najlepsi mieli dosłownie wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie. Narkotyki, pieniądze, seks.   
  
Każdy z nich, każdy z tych najlepszych ludzi Deucaliona, był zepsuty do szpiku kości. Zepsuty na tyle, by zgodzić się na propozycję dołączenia, gdy tylko wspominano o bardziej ekstremalnej zabawie. Wymagało to kilku niczego nieświadomych prostytutek – nie z burdelu, lecz - prosto z ulicy, i dobrych prochów. Zabawa zaczynała się normalnie, zwykły seks - ostry i szybki - nic, do czego kobiety i mężczyźni z ulic nie byli przyzwyczajeni. Po grupowej orgii zatrzymywano jedną osobę na dłużej, dorzucając dodatkowe pieniądze do puli wynagrodzenia.  
  
W pewnym sensie nie dziwiło mnie, że się zgadzali. Żyjąc na ulicy, zrobi się wszystko, żeby przetrwać.  
  
Tyle że wtedy ludzie Deucaliona zamieniali się w bestie. Bicie, poniżanie, gwałty, i tak w kółko. Na końcu, kiedy już znudzili się swoją "zabawką", serwowali jej złoty strzał, co zapewne przyjmowane było z ulgą. Pamiętałem dokładnie, jak ja czułem się po wymuszeniu na mnie seksu, jak chciałem ze sobą skończyć, jak długo nie mogłem się pozbierać. Nawet nie próbowałem sobie wyobrażać, jak czuła się ta jedna osoba, będąc osaczoną przez kilku ludzi jednocześnie.   
  
\- _Jak wspomniałem_ \- kontynuował Deucalion - _początkowo była to tylko zabawa. Ale później doszliśmy do wniosku, że to także dobry sposób na pozbywanie się z ulicy przeszkadzających nam osób._  
  
W ten sposób wyeliminowali policjantkę, która pod przykrywką trafiła na imprezę do Falcone'a. Liczyła na to, że ujdzie z życiem, ale oni byli sprytniejsi. Przejrzeli ją natychmiast.   
  
\- _Właśnie w ten sposób postanowiliśmy również wyeliminować pozostałości po rodzinie Hale._  
  
Wtedy zgłupiałem.  
  
\- _Znałem Talię Hale, kiedy żyła. Miała czelność rzucić się na głęboką wodę i jako prawnik, cholernie dobry, muszę tu zaznaczyć i mimo mojej... awersji do tej kobiety - tutaj chylę przed nią głowę, próbowała nas zdemaskować. Nie przewidziała jednak, że nastoletni chłopcy myślą tylko o jednym. Więc podstawiliśmy Kate Argent, która wraz ze swoim ojcem współpracuje z nami od dawna, a ta szybko trafiła do małego serduszka Dereka. Zakładam, że resztę tej historii już znasz._  
  
Byłem… wściekły. Nie, gorzej niż wściekły. Zaczynałem widzieć na czerwono i to nie tylko dlatego, że krew ciekła mi z przeciętego łuku brwiowego prosto do oka. Bolało mnie wszystko - twarz, brzuch, żebra, ale byłem pewien, że gdyby tylko mnie rozwiązali, byłbym w stanie zrobić temu człowiekowi krzywdę.  
  
\- _Na całe nasze nieszczęście przeżyły trzy osoby, kiedy zakładaliśmy, że żywy pozostanie jedynie Derek. Laurą zajęliśmy się na tyle szybko po pożarze, żeby nikt nie był w stanie niczego ze sobą połączyć. Poza tym znacznie ułatwiła nam zadanie. Można powiedzieć, że sama rzuciła się w paszczę lwu, zostając dziwką. Potem znaleźliśmy tę drugą… Corę? Muszę przyznać, że całkiem mi zaimponowała. Była pierwszą osobą, której udało się od nas uciec. Nie na długo, oczywiście. Ale tę część również zapewne znasz._  
  
- _Długo czekaliśmy na okazję, żeby dorwać się i do Dereka. Moi chłopcy już od dawna mieli na niego oko. Nawet nie podejrzewałem, że coś między wami jest, a potem Ethan i Aiden przywieźli Ericę i Boyda, uroczy ludzie, Stiles, powinieneś być dumny, że miałeś takich przyjaciół, i powiedzieli mi, że mój Stiles ma się ku mojemu nemezis. Pomysł z pozbyciem się tej dwójki wpadł mi do głowy nagle. Skoro Derek z wami mieszkał, i nie dziw się, że o tym wiem - obserwowaliśmy go już od dawna, to znaczy, że coś było na rzeczy. „Może nawet się przyjaźnią?”, pomyślałem. Więc. Kolejna drzazga w sercu Hale’a nie mogła zaszkodzić w osiągnięciu celu._   
  
Deucalion planował zabić Dereka w równie niewinny sposób co pozostałych, na krótko przed jego śmiercią wyznając mu całą prawdę, żeby ten w końcu dostał odpowiedź na dręczące go całe życie pytanie „Dlaczego?”.   
  
\- _Ale potem Flass mówi mi, że ktoś doniósł na policję. I że cała grupka ludzi złożyła zeznania. Zgadnij, kto był wśród nich?_  
  
Krzyknąłem, kiedy Ethan, lub Aiden?, kolejny raz przypalił mnie papierosem. Bliźniak wypalał na moim udzie jakiś znak, podobny do triskelionu Dereka, ale bardziej kanciasty.   
  
\- _Ty, Stiles._   
  
Znowu cmoknięcie.  
  
\- _Więc trochę się pobawimy, ściągniemy tutaj ostatniego z Hale’ów, zabijemy cię na jego oczach, a później wykończymy także jego. To jest mój wielki plan._   
  
Ręce drugiego brata odnalazły drogę do swoich spodni. Słyszałem, jak rozpina rozporek. Robił to ostentacyjnie, na tyle głośno, żeby zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Już od kilku dni (a może godzin? Trudno było tutaj kontrolować czas, nie było żadnego okna) nie miałem zaklejonych ust.  
  
\- _A teraz otwórz te swoje ładne usteczka. Naprawdę szkoda byłoby zmarnować takie dzieło Matki Natury._

  
***

  
Po jakimś czasie się zgubiłem.

Nie wiedziałem już, co jest snem, a co rzeczywistością. Wspomnienia mieszały mi się z tym, co działo się z moim ciałem teraz i w zasadzie nie byłem już pewien, jak wyglądało moje życie wcześniej. Czasami, kiedy udawało mi się zasnąć, a zdarzało się to naprawdę bardzo rzadko, śniłem o jakimś mężczyźnie. Byliśmy na cmentarzu, a on mówił, że się we mnie zakochał. Mówił to swojej siostrze, która już od dawna leżała sześć stóp pod ziemią. Potem widziałem go pochylonego nade mną, całującego moją szyję, szepczącego uspokajające słowa.

Chciałbym, żeby ten mężczyzna był prawdziwy. Chciałbym, żeby był obok mnie, kiedy budziłem się z potwornym bólem w okolicy serca, czując jak moje ciało rozpada się na kawałki… żeby ochronił mnie przed Ethanem i Aidenem, Ennisem i Kali, Mattem i Deucalionem.

Ale nikt się nie pojawił.

Falcone wspomniał kilka razy o jakimś Dereku, pytał mnie o niego, o jego słabości i lęki. Ale ja nie wiedziałem, kim jest Derek Hale. Nie pamiętałem nikogo o takim imieniu. Nie miałem pojęcia, kim byli Erica i Boyd, o których wciąż wspominali pracownicy Deucaliona, mówiąc, że krzyczeli w agonii, zanim w końcu pozwolono im umrzeć.

Deucalion był coraz bardziej poirytowany nieobecnością Dereka. Nie mówił, dlaczego dokładnie wciąż go tutaj nie ma, ale widziałem wyraźnie, że go to denerwuje.

Ja przyłapywałem się na tym, że oddychałem z ulgą za każdym razem, kiedy otwierałem oczy, a krzesło przymocowane do podłogi naprzeciwko mnie wciąż pozostawało puste.

  
***

  
W końcu przestałem myśleć. Krzyczeć. Płakać. Błagać. Prosić. Pytać.

Przestałem funkcjonować. Jadłem, bo wmuszano we mnie te dziwne papki, które nazywali obiadem. Piłem, bo poili mnie, na siłę otwierając mi usta i wlewając w nie wodę. Załatwiałem potrzeby fizjologiczne tylko dlatego, że raz dziennie wpychano mnie do łazienki. Tam też ochlapywano moje ciało wodą, żebym „przynajmniej nie śmierdział”, a potem wciskano mnie w to niewygodne krzesło, przywiązywano do niego i zostawiano na chwilę, żeby później wszystko zaczęło się od początku. Rozmowa z Deucalionem, zabawa mną, od czasu do czasu bicie i rzucanie moim ciałem po kątach.

Nie jestem pewien, ale chyba złamali mi w pewnym momencie żebro.

Wnioskując po wizycie lekarza, prawdopodobnie miałem rację. Mężczyzna nie zajął się niczym innym poza żebrem, chociaż na widok mojej twarzy i siniaków na całym ciele (byłem całkowicie nagi), na jego ciemnej twarzy pojawiło się coś dziwnego. Może nawet współczucie.

\- Co z nim, Deaton?

\- Złamane żebro. Zalecałbym…

\- Nikogo nie obchodzi, co byś zalecał. Zrób, co musisz i wynocha.

Kiedy wychodził, chyba usłyszałem ciche „Przykro mi, dzieciaku”.

  
***

  
Tego dnia nie miałem nawet siły, by utrzymać otwarte powieki. Głowa zwisała mi w dół, z ust wypływała ślina wymieszana z krwią. Prawie zasnąłem. Jeszcze tylko trochę. Czułem, że jestem blisko. Moje ciało powoli zalewał ten niesamowity spokój. Oddech zwolnił. Serce zwolniło.

Już prawie byłem w domu.

  
***

  
Kiedy się obudziłem, byłem pewien, że nie żyję.

Byłem o tym niemal w stu procentach przekonany. Czyjś bardzo odległy głos, próbował coś do mnie mówić. Słyszałem, jak ciągle powtarzał czyjeś imię, trzymając w dłoniach moją twarz.

\- Mamo?

Spytałem cicho, czując się, jakbym ważył co najmniej tonę.

\- Stiles? Stiles, musisz mnie teraz uważnie posłuchać.

\- Boli, mamo. Wszystko mnie boli.

\- Wiem, rozumiem, ale, Stiles, proszę. Zrób to dla mamy, dobrze? Musisz mi pomóc, żebym mógł cię stąd wynieść. I musimy to zrobić szybko. Proszę, Stiles.

Nie mogłem nawet skinąć głową. Jakikolwiek ruch wymagał ode mnie nadludzkiego wysiłku i chociaż nie było to proste - spróbowałem się podnieść. Potrzebowałem trochę czasu i dużo pomocy, żeby w ogóle stanąć na nogi, a kiedy już to osiągnąłem – prawie upadłem na twarz. Gdyby nie czyjeś silne ramiona, leżałbym już na kamiennej podłodze jak długi.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Stiles. A teraz wezmę cię na ręce, dobrze? Może trochę boleć, ale musisz być silny. Musisz wytrzymać. A potem damy ci coś przeciwbólowego i przestanie boleć.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję, Stiles. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaraz wszystko będzie dobrze.

  
***

  
Nie miałem pojęcia, co działo się później. Zemdlałem z bólu niedługo po tym, jak ktoś podniósł mnie z podłogi. Wcześniej zdołałem usłyszeć jakieś krzyki, kilka strzałów, parę uspokajających słów mojego wybawcy.

Wszystko zlało się w jedno. Przez chwilę byłem na tyle świadomy, żeby usłyszeć syrenę karetki, którą chyba jechałem. A może po prostu przejeżdżała obok mnie? Hm.  
Budziłem się kilka razy, za każdym - coraz głupszy.

Za pierwszym nie byłem w stanie ogarnąć rozumem, że ten koszmar wreszcie się skończył. Krzyczałem długo, czując obcy dotyk na swoim ciele. Ktoś wstrzyknął mi leki uspokajające. Na sam widok igły prawie odleciałem, w dodatku prosiłem, błagałem, żeby nie podawali mi narkotyków. Nie znowu. Po nich zawsze było mi niedobrze, a głowa prawie eksplodowała od bólu.

Za drugim, cholernie chciało mi się pić. Po opróżnieniu pięciu plastikowych kubeczków z wodą, znowu zasnąłem, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Wciąż byłem pewien, że Deucalion przetrzymuje mnie w tej obskurnej piwnicy.

Za trzecim razem siedziałem długo, gapiąc się na mężczyznę, który wcześniej ciągle mi się śnił. Patrzyłem na niego z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, zafascynowany i nieco przestraszony. Jak to możliwe, że spotkałem osobę z moich snów? A może to kolejny sen? Brunet pytał, jak się czuję, trzymał moją dłoń, głaskał ją delikatnie kciukiem, a ja nie mogłem oderwać oczu od jego przepięknej twarzy. „Jesteś aniołem?”, spytałem w końcu. Facet spojrzał na mnie, a jego twarz przedstawiała totalne zdziwienie. Nie odpowiedział, więc zmarszczyłem lekko brwi. „Jesteś taki piękny”, mruknąłem pod nosem, dotykając delikatnie jego twarzy. Bałem się, że ucieknie. Nie zrobił tego. Pocałował opuszek palca, którym dotykałem jego ust, a ja zarumieniłem się lekko na ten gest. „Mama kazała ci mnie pilnować? Zawsze lubiła, kiedy ktoś miał na mnie oko”. Mężczyzna ponownie nie odpowiedział. „Jesteś moim aniołem stróżem”, wyszeptałem, robiąc sobie z jego ręki poduszkę. „Moim”, powtórzyłem cicho, a potem zasnąłem.

W końcu poznałem jedną osobę wśród ludzi, którzy znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu razem ze mną. „Lydia?”, spytałem cicho, a dziewczyna wysunęła się naprzód, przed wszystkich. Chwyciła moją dłoń i przysiadła na krawędzi łóżka. „Kim są ci ludzie? Gdzie jestem? Dlaczego tutaj jestem? Co się stało?”, nie mogłem przestać pytać. „Spokojnie, Stiles. Jesteś w szpitalu. To twoi przyjaciele, Stiles. Wszyscy bardzo się o ciebie martwimy”. Zmarszczyłem nos na wspomnienie o przyjaciołach. „Gdzie jest Erica?”, spytałem, zezując podejrzliwie pomiędzy jedną osobą a drugą. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. „Erica poszła porozmawiać z lekarzem, kochanie. Powinieneś się przespać. Jak się obudzisz, Erica będzie tutaj razem ze mną”. „Tylko wasza dwójka?”, spytałem ostrożnie, nie chcąc widzieć obcych twarzy. „Tak, kotku. Tylko my dwie”. Skinąłem głową na zgodę i posłusznie położyłem głowę na poduszce. Palce Martin uśpiły mnie, przeczesując wolno moje włosy.

Potem obudziłem się z krzykiem. Nie mogłem oddychać. Natychmiast ktoś znalazł się obok mnie. Wystarczyła tylko chwila, bym rozpoznał tę osobę. „Derek”, wychrypiałem. „Jestem tutaj, Stiles. Jestem”. „Derek, ty… ty…”, nie mogłem wykrztusić z siebie tego jednego słowa. Po prostu wyciągnąłem ręce w stronę Hale’a i jakimś cudem, nie zwracając uwagi na ból, wciągnąłem go na łóżko. Wtuliłem się mocno w jego klatkę piersiową. Derek głaskał uspokajająco moje plecy, całując mnie co rusz w skroń. W końcu zasnąłem, wycieńczony kilkugodzinnym płaczem.

Po jakimś czasie odzyskałem umysł.

Obudziłem się i wszystko od początku było… normalne. Głowa bolała mnie tylko odrobinę. Słyszałem miarowe pikanie, co upewniło mnie w przekonaniu, że nadal znajduję się w szpitalu. Miałem na sobie własne spodnie od piżamy z motywem Batmana, ale żadnej koszulki. Większość brzucha i tak zasłonięta była bandażem.  
  
\- Stiles?

Podniosłem głowę, żeby ujrzeć Dereka. Siedział na krzesełku obok łóżka, trzymając moją dłoń w mocnym uścisku. Udało mi się splątać nasze palce, a Hale uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Odwzajemniłem gest.

\- Jak długo dochodziłem do siebie?

\- Dzisiaj minął tydzień.

Skinąłem lekko.

\- Co się dokładnie stało?

Mężczyzna zamilknął na dłuższą chwilę, kreśląc na moim nadgarstku jakieś wzorki. Dotykał blizn po cięciach - nigdy nie miał z nimi żadnego problemu. Tym razem dostrzegłem jednak, jak marszczy brwi. Podejrzewałem, że miało to związek z tym, co zamierzał powiedzieć.

\- Wyszedłeś z mieszkania, żeby pojechać do kostnicy, bo sierżant Flass – Derek skrzywił się mocno, wypowiadając to nazwisko – zadzwonił, że ktoś z nas musi podpisać dokumenty związane z odbiorem ciał Erici i Boyda. Wiem, bo napisałeś to na karteczce, którą przylepiłeś na lodówce.

Kiwnąłem głową, żeby kontynuował.

\- Ale już nie wróciłeś. Dzwoniliśmy, pisaliśmy, poszliśmy nawet do tej kostnicy, ale wszyscy twierdzili, że w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni nikogo u nich nie było. Wtedy stało się jasne, że coś musiało się stać. Poszedłem więc do porucznika Finstocka, a on powiedział mi, że z nie miał kontaktu z Flassem od poprzedniego dnia. Próbował się do niego dodzwonić, ale jego komórka była poza zasięgiem.

Ścisnąłem palce mężczyzny, przysuwając się bliżej krawędzi łóżka.  
  
\- Szukaliśmy cię miesiąc, Stiles. Gdyby nie pomoc jednego ze współpracowników Deucaliona, prawdopodobnie odnalezienie ciebie zajęłoby nam kolejne tyle. Nie mieliśmy dowodów, żeby obarczyć winą Falcone’a, jedynie podejrzenia. Prokurator nie chciał wydać policji nakazów, by mogli przeszukać każdy budynek należący do Deucaliona.

\- Ktoś z ludzi Falcone’a wam pomógł?

Spytałem, niedowierzając. Derek skinął głową.

\- Doktor Deaton, był lekarzem Deucaliona i jego świty. Kojarzysz go?

Zmarszczyłem brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć. Deaton… Kojarzyłem to nazwisko. Podczas pobytu w piwnicy mojego byłego klienta, miałem styczność z dwoma lekarzami (a może było ich więcej? Wszystko wciąż się zamazywało) i to dość często. Po tym co robili mi ludzie Deucaliona… Zwłaszcza Ethan i Aiden dawali mi nieźle w kość.

\- Chyba go pamiętam. Zawsze był dla mnie miły i dawał mi leki przeciwbólowe, kiedy bliźniacy nie patrzyli mu na ręce.

Na twarzy Dereka dostrzegłem ból. Ból i żal.

\- Hej, chyba nie obwiniasz się…

\- Wiem.

Przerwał mi.

\- Wiem już, czemu zginęły Laura i Cora. Wiem, czemu Kate podpaliła mój dom rodzinny. Matt Deahler wyśpiewał wszystko na policji, kiedy usłyszał zarzuty i wyrok, jaki go czeka, jeśli nie będzie współpracował. Wiem o Kate i jej powiązaniach z Deucalionem. Wiem, czemu Deucalion postanowił nas wykończyć. To JEST moja wina.

Pokręciłem w niedowierzaniu głową.

\- Nie, Stiles, wiem swoje. Gdyby nie ja… Gdybym nie powiedział ci o Laurze, o Corze, nic by się nie stało. Nie zeznawałbyś na policji przeciwko Falcone’owi, nie narażałbyś się jemu i jego świcie.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że nie złożyłbym przeciwko niemu zeznań, nawet gdybym nie znał historii twojej rodziny? Erica i Boyd byli moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, Derek. Zrobiłem to dla nich. Oczywiście po drodze mogłem uzyskać coś dla ciebie, ale to głównie o nich mi chodziło, kiedy szedłem na komisariat. Oni wtedy liczyli się najbardziej. Równie dobrze mógłbym powiedzieć, że to wszystko moja wina, sam przecież postanowiłem nadepnąć na odcisk Deucalionowi. Ale to nie jest moja wina. A już na pewno nie twoja, rozumiesz? Ani twojej mamy, która była najdzielniejszą kobietą świata, skoro odważyła się sprzeciwić temu padalcowi. To wina Falcone’a i jego tchórzostwa. Przestraszył się waszej mamy i postanowił wykorzystać przeciwko wam jedyną rzecz, jaką zna – przemoc. Nie możesz…

Ale Derek w ogóle mnie nie słuchał. To znaczy, jasne, docierało do niego każde słowo, ale w żadne NIE WIERZYŁ. Nie chciał uwierzyć. Był uparty. Cholernie uparty. Zacisnąłem usta w wąską kreskę.

\- To będzie długa rozprawa.

Hale przerwał ciszę.

\- Policja zatrzymała Kate i jej ojca, Deucaliona, bliźniaków, Matta, Ennisa i Kali oraz mnóstwo innych osób zamieszanych w morderstwa i podpalenie. Udało im się nawet ściągnąć z ulicy większość dealerów. Ta sprawa będzie się za nami ciągnąć nawet kilka lat, jeśli adwokat Deucaliona rzeczywiście jest tak dobry, jak twierdzą prokurator i sędzia.

Nie powiedziałem nic, skupiając się na twarzy mężczyzny. Nie patrzył na mnie, kiedy wstawał.

\- Przyniosę ci coś do picia. I jedzenie. Na pewno jesteś głodny.

Nie odezwałem się ani słowem, ale obok mojego łóżka stała butelka z wodą, a obiad miał być za niedługo podawany. Jeśli, oczywiście, zegar nad wejściem działał poprawnie.

Kiedy Derek wrócił do sali, w środku roiło się od ludzi. Kwiaty, prezenty, kartki. Śmiechy, łzy i rozmowy. Hale nie podszedł do łóżka. Stał cały czas pod ścianą i tylko przyglądał się, jak kolejne osoby przytulały mnie i całowały w policzek.

  
***

  
W ciągu kolejnych dwóch tygodni moja twarz wróciła do normalnego stanu, zdjęto mi bandaże, nawet odzyskałem siły na tyle, by chodzić tylko przy pomocy jednej kuli. Rozpoczęła się też rozprawa. Na pierwszą część zawieziono mnie na wózku inwalidzkim. Na drugą poszedłem już sam, chociaż musiałem podpierać się na Dereku, bardziej polegając na nim niż na własnych nogach.

Na trzecią zamierzałem wejść o własnych siłach.

To właśnie na niej miały zostać postawione zarzuty wobec Deucaliona Falcone’a. Na wcześniejszych zajęto się pomniejszymi przestępcami. Dopiero po Deucalionie sąd chciał zająć się Argentami.

Zeznawałem za każdym razem, kiedy znajdowałem się na sali rozpraw. Wszystko powoli stawało się bardziej wyraźne. Wszystko powoli wracało do normy.  
Prawie.

Derek był zawsze na sali, gdy opowiadałem swoją wersję wydarzeń. Im więcej szczegółów podawałem, im więcej rzeczy sobie przypominałem, tym bardziej się ode mnie oddalał. Wciąż był obok, to jasne - pomagał mi, kiedy potrzebowałem pomocy, spał ze mną w jednym łóżku, gdy wróciłem w końcu do mieszkania, ale nie… To nie było to samo. Nie rozmawiał ze mną. Cholera, nie rozmawiał z nikim, nawet z Isaaciem. Nie patrzył na mnie. Nie dotykał, kiedy nie było to potrzebne. Coś się działo, a ja nie miałem pojęcia co.

Wszystko skończyło się o wiele szybciej, niż sądziliśmy.

Sędzia Surillo była sprawiedliwą kobietą i nie miała żadnych wątpliwości co do winy każdego z oskarżonych. Wymierzyła im najwyższe kary pozbawienia wolności, na jakie pozwalało jej prawo i okoliczności łagodzące. Te ostatnie tyczyły się wyłącznie Matta Deahlera i Gerarda Argenta, bowiem obaj zdecydowali się zeznawać przeciwko Deucalionowi.  
  
Krótko po zakończeniu rozprawy, w progu naszego mieszkania pojawił się notariusz ojca. Rozmawialiśmy w salonie na osobności, bez udziału żadnych świadków. W testamencie ojciec zapisał mi dom, wszystkie oszczędności i niebieskiego Jeepa, którym jeździła kiedyś mama. Okazało się, że pieniędzy było całkiem sporo. Nic z tego nie poszło na rachunki za leczenie ojca, ponieważ zdążyłem spłacić je, zanim potrzebna była interwencja prawnika. Zanim mężczyzna opuścił mieszkanie, otrzymałem kluczyki od samochodu i domu, oraz życzenia („Powodzenia, synu”) i szczery uśmiech, za co byłem niezmiernie wdzięczny. Nie widziałem takich już od dawna, ponieważ wszyscy moi przyjaciele postanowili obchodzić się ze mną jak z jajkiem, a Derek… Cóż.

Derek odsunął się ode mnie, a kiedy zaproponowałem mu, żeby zamieszkał ze mną w moim rodzinnym domu, odmówił.

Wtedy miałem okazję ujrzeć jego smutny uśmiech.

A serce pękło mi na dwie części.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więc. W sumie nie wiem, co napisać. Doszliśmy do końca, mili państwo. Dziękuję, że wytrzymaliście, za serduszka, komentarze i każde dobre (oraz złe) słowo, które padło z waszych ust na temat tego opowiadania poza ao3. <3  
> Dziękuję Pomylunie za betowanie. <3
> 
> Miłego czytania!
> 
> PS. Nowe opowiadanie pojawi się wkrótce. Może w przyszłym tygodniu, może później, zależy od tego, jak szybko je skończę. Będzie miało jeden rozdział. Maksymalnie dwa, jeśli zdecyduję się je podzielić. :)

Przez kilka następnych tygodni działo się naprawdę wiele rzeczy.

Gdziekolwiek byśmy nie poszli, obok zawsze pałętał się ktoś z gazet. Wokół całej naszej sprawy nadal było sporo szumu i na niektóre pytania prasa wciąż nie miała odpowiedzi, dlatego próbowali nas wszystkich zapędzić w kozi róg, żeby uzyskać je z pierwszej ręki. Jackson, jako nasz adwokat, razem ze swoim wspólnikiem, Greenbergiem, załatwił dla każdego dziennikarza zakaz zbliżania się na sto metrów. Byłem mu wdzięczny z całego serca.

Isaac ze Scottem postanowili wynająć własne mieszkanie, a kiedy tylko o tym usłyszałem, od razu złożyłem im propozycję…

\- Mój dom jest zbyt duży, żebym mieszkał w nim sam.

Wciąż nie wydawali się przekonani.

\- Proszę.

Dodałem błagalnym tonem. Nie chciałem… Nie mogłem być sam. Nie w tym domu. Nie w ogóle.

W końcu się zgodzili, podając warunki.

  
\- Płacimy razem za zakupy, rachunki i dokładamy ci się do remontu.

Chciałem się kłócić, ale byli nieugięci, więc w końcu przystałem na ich wymagania.

Co do remontu – miałem zamiar wprowadzić kilka zmian w obu łazienkach (na górze i na dole), zmienić meble w salonie i mojej sypialni. Dałem także wolną rękę chłopakom w kwestii ich nowego pokoju. Poza tym planowałem wymienić wyposażenie w kuchni i sprzedać wszystko, czego chciałem się pozbyć. W ten sposób nie straciłem aż tak dużo pieniędzy na remont, bo uzyskałem całkiem sporo gotówki ze sprzedaży starych gratów. Odświeżyliśmy także wszystkie ściany, malując je na bardziej pozytywne kolory.

Mój pokój zmienił się całkowicie. Ściany pozostały niebieskie, ale wybrałem odrobinę jaśniejszy odcień. Wymieniłem łóżko na większe, ponieważ do takiego byłem już przyzwyczajony. Kupiłem całkiem podobne do tego, które miałem w mieszkaniu Lyds. Większość jednej ze ścian zajmowały półki na książki (na których znalazły także swoje miejsce ukochane komiksy). Ten pokój, w przeciwieństwie do tego z moich dziecięcych lat, był bardziej pusty i bezosobowy. Oczywiście na biurku stało zdjęcie, na którym byłem razem z mamą i ojcem, ale przez większość czasu leżało płasko na drewnie, bo nie mogłem na nie patrzeć. Na tablicy korkowej, która wisiała nad biurkiem, przyczepiłem kilka zdjęć moich przyjaciół, nawet te z Ericą i Boydem, ale prawie zawsze omijałem je wzrokiem. Nad łóżkiem wisiał obraz namalowany farbami, przedstawiający znak Batmana, który sprezentowała mi Lyds, a nad komodą, w ramce - jedyne zdjęcie, na którym znajdowaliśmy się wszyscy razem. Erica, Vernon, Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Derek i ja.

Na nie również starałem się nie zwracać uwagi.

Martin postanowiła zamieszkać z Jacksonem. Sprzedała poprzednie miejsce i próbowała oddać nam część pieniędzy, ale nikt z nas nie chciał ich przyjąć. Decyzję o przeprowadzce podjęła, kiedy każdy z nas miał już swoje cztery kąty.

Bo Derek…

Derek też znalazł sobie mieszkanie. Mniejsze niż to należące do Lyds. A przynajmniej tak twierdził Isaac. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak ono wygląda, ponieważ nie odwiedziłem go jeszcze ani razu.

Nie mieliśmy ze sobą kontaktu.

I to nie tak, że nie próbowałem…

Dobra, totalnie się nie starałem, ale gdy tylko myślałem o tym, jak Hale odrzucił moją propozycję i powiedział, że nie możemy już ze sobą być...

Nie potrafiłem stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.

  
***

  
_\- Zamieszkaj ze mną. W moim rodzinnym domu._

Nie myślałem o tym wcześniej, w zasadzie w ogóle nie zastanawiałem się za wiele, co zrobić z faktem, że odziedziczyłem ogromny dom tylko dla siebie, ale kiedy zaproponowałem to Derekowi na głos, wydawało mi się całkiem oczywistym, że to coś, co powinienem zrobić już dawno. Przyszło mi to tak naturalnie i bez zająknięcia, ale wciąż nie mogłem pozbyć się myśli, że coś jest nie tak.

Wszystko wewnątrz mnie zacisnęło się w oczekiwaniu.

_\- Jestem… zaszczycony, że mi to zaproponowałeś, ale przykro mi, Stiles, nie mogę._

Uśmiech Dereka był smutny, a ja zbladłem jeszcze bardziej. Wciąż miałem ślady zadrapań na twarzy i pewnie wyglądały teraz okropnie, na białej jak papier skórze.

_\- A co… co z nami?_

Hale nie odpowiadał przez chwilę, przyglądając mi się intensywnie.

Stałem przed nim, z nisko opuszczonymi ramionami, bawiąc się nerwowo brzegiem koszulki. Prawdopodobnie wydawałem się teraz mniejszy, niż w rzeczywistości byłem.

_\- Myślę… że powinniśmy się rozstać. Tak będzie najlepiej._

Wypuściłem z ust powietrze, które wstrzymywałem przez cały ten czas. Oczy zaczęły mnie piec, a gardło – boleć. Razem z sercem, które pękło. I nie tak, jak wcześniej – jedynie na dwie części – ale na milion małych kawałeczków, których nie potrafiłem pozbierać.

_\- Przepraszam, Stiles._

  
***

  
To był pierwszy raz, kiedy odważyłem się do niego zadzwonić.

Zrobiłem to z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli, nawet jeśli Lydia wcześniej prawie skopała mi tyłek, Jackson nazwał idiotą więcej razy niż zwykle i próbował doradzić (what the fuck is going on?), jak sobie z tym poradzić, Scott postanowił na mnie nakrzyczeć, gdy znowu zacząłem włóczyć się po domu jak zgubiony piesek, a Isaac sprawił, że się popłakałem, kiedy powiedział, że zachowuję się jak dziecko i powinienem zawalczyć o pierwszą i jedyną osobę, którą pokochałem.

Mogłem być odrobinę pijany. Tylko odrobinę.

Dobra, może trochę bardziej niż odrobinę, wnioskując po tym, jakie miałem problemy z wybraniem numeru Dereka.

\- Słucham?

Zatkało mnie. Nie przemyślałem tego, w ogóle tego nie przemyślałem. A powinienem! Miałem mu… miałem tyle do powiedzenia, a… A teraz… Siedziałem (spocony z wysiłku, bo próbowałem utrzymać się w pionie i nie runąć bokiem na kanapę) i nie mogłem wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

\- Stiles?

Głos Dereka był miękki, jak zawsze, kiedy do mnie mówił. Jak zawsze, gdy próbował odegnać złe myśli.

Kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo za nim tęsknię, jak bardzo mi go brakuje, jak bardzo go kocham - zacząłem płakać. Hale przez cały ten czas nie rozłączył się, czekał, aż skończę… jak zawsze. Nie naciskał, nie mówił, nie próbował wciągać mnie w rozmowę.

W końcu się uspokoiłem i wydałem z siebie sfrustrowany dźwięk. To chyba dało mu znak, że planuję się rozłączyć.

\- Przepraszam, Stiles.

Usłyszałem, zanim rozmowa się skończyła.

  
***

  
Postanowiłem zapisać się do liceum.

Co prawda do rozpoczęcia roku miałem jeszcze dużo czasu, w końcu był dopiero początek kwietnia. Jednak wolałem mieć to już za sobą. Dyrektor Beacon Hills High School pamiętał, kim był mój ojciec, pamiętał, kim była Claudia Stilinski, i bez żadnego problemu obiecał wpisać mnie na listę uczniów pierwszej klasy w następnym roku szkolnym.   
Kilka razy odwiedziłem Bobby’ego i Elen, sam lub z przyjaciółmi. Raz nawet próbowałem zabrać z nami Dereka, ale ten odmówił.

Na końcu ponownie usłyszałem jego „ _Przepraszam, Stiles_ ”. Aż miałem ochotę zwymiotować jedzenie, które zjadłem, zanim odważyłem się go zaprosić.

Bobby znalazł mi pracę dorywczą, ponieważ uznał, iż powinienem coś robić. Nawet jeśli nie dla pieniędzy, to dla własnej satysfakcji. Albo przynajmniej po to, żeby nie siedzieć w domy dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę przez siedem dni w tygodniu. Musiałem mu tutaj przyznać rację, dlatego już wkrótce zacząłem uczęszczać na kurs baristy. Nie były to jakieś zaawansowane zajęcia, zwyczajne podstawy, dzięki którym mogłem zająć się przygotowywaniem kawy w całkiem niedawno otwartej kawiarni West Coast w Beacon Hills. Zapisałem się również na prawo jazdy, żeby móc korzystać z tego niebieskiego cacka, które wciąż stało w garażu. Wcześniej oddałem Jeepa na przegląd, ale jeśli wierzyć mechanikom, wszystko było z nim w porządku.

Po tym, co wydarzyło się w piwnicy jednej z domowych fabryk narkotyków Deucaliona, miałem problemy z ludźmi. Na każdego patrzyłem nieco podejrzliwie, nie odzywałem się już tak dużo jak kiedyś, a jeśli chodziło o dotyk – stroniłem od niego i uciekałem jak od ognia. Znajomi z pracy szybko nauczyli się, żeby nie dotykać mnie bez pozwolenia, ani tym bardziej - z zaskoczenia.

Nadal były dni, w czasie których po prostu zamykałem się w swoim pokoju, niezdolny nawet do udawania, że wszystko jest ze mną w porządku. Leżałem wtedy najczęściej w łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit i próbując odgonić wstrętne wspomnienia. Czasami pomagałem sobie alkoholem, ale nie na tyle często, żeby popaść w nałóg.

Odwiedzałem też cmentarz.

Na początku mówiłem jedynie do mamy, ale w końcu przemogłem się i w moich monologach zacząłem brać pod uwagę także ojca.

Bywało, że odwiedzałem również Laurę albo jedno z miejsc, w których Derek wysypał prochy Cory. Przy nich zazwyczaj milczałem, chociaż zdarzało mi się płakać albo powiedzieć słowo lub dwa, zanim wracałem do domu.

Po tych odwiedzinach zawsze miałem nieodpartą potrzebę, by zadzwonić do Hale’a i powiedzieć mu, jak cholernie bardzo za nim tęsknię i jak bardzo potrzebuję go w moim życiu, ale rezygnowałem z tego pomysłu, kiedy tylko wyciągałem telefon.

Od Isaaca dowiedziałem się, że Derek znalazł pracę.

Kira powiedziała mi, że widziała go raz czy dwa pod naszym starym mieszkaniem. Razem z Allison mieszkały w pobliżu, stąd często przechodziła obok. Raz udało jej się nawet go zaczepić, ale nie rozmawiali długo. „Derek był jakby trochę wyłączony. Chyba skupiał się na czymś innym niż na rozmowie”. Chciałbym móc wiedzieć na czym.

  
***

  
Raz, podczas pracy, ktoś próbował ze mną flirtować.

Kiedy zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, a w zasadzie – kiedy Lauren, druga baristka, mnie w tym uświadomiła, nie wiedziałem, jak się zachować. Na moment mnie zatkało i oddałem zamówienie tak szybko, że dziewczyna patrzyła na mnie przez chwilę całkowicie zaskoczona. W końcu odeszła od kasy. Już więcej jej nie widziałem.

Za drugim razem padło na chłopaka. Rozmawiał ze mną jakiś czas, ponieważ ruch był naprawdę bardzo mały, i poczekał, aż skończę zmianę. Spytał, czy gdzieś z nim wyjdę, a ja prawie dostałem ataku paniki, kiedy mu odmawiałem. Uciekłem, aż się za mną kurzyło, zaskoczony swoją dobrą formą.

Czasami miałem wrażenie, że zamiast poprawiać się, ze mną jest coraz gorzej.

  
***

  
W końcu nie wytrzymałem.

Miotałem się od rogu do rogu w mojej sypialni, aż Scott przyszedł spytać, czy wszystko jest ze mną w porządku. Spojrzałem na niego, nieco zły, że znowu zaczyna, ale po chwili zatrzymałem się w pół kroku.

\- Nie.

McCall mrugnął kilka razy, zanim spytał:

\- Co powiedziałeś?

\- Nie, nie jest w porządku.

Scott patrzył na mnie, jakbym był zrobiony z waty cukrowej – był jednocześnie zdziwiony i bardziej niż zadowolony, że się przyznałem.

\- Masz zamiar coś z tym zrobić?

Spytał Isaac, opierając się o framugę drzwi. Jego chłopak próbował udawać, że wcale się nie uśmiecha.

\- Tak.

Powiedziałem pewnie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

  
***

  
Znałem adres, ponieważ Lahey podał mi go już wcześniej.

Być może kilka razy zdarzyło mi się podjechać pod kamienicę Dereka, żeby wejść na górę i z nim porozmawiać, ale nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

Teoretycznie miał to być pierwszy raz, kiedy wspinałem się po tych schodach na górę i stałem przed wielkimi, rozsuwanymi, metalowymi drzwiami do loftu Hale’a. W praktyce wyglądało to trochę inaczej.

Tym razem jednak kiedy podniosłem rękę, odważyłem się zapukać. Nie musiałem długo czekać, żeby drzwi stanęły przede mną otworem.

\- Braeden, mówiłem ci, że daję so…

Zapadła cisza, kiedy Derek dostrzegł, komu otworzył.

\- …bie radę.

Dokończył, a jego twarz nagle zrobiła się niepewna.

\- Stiles.

\- Mo-mogę wejść? Może przyszedłem nie w porę, więc… Może lepiej sobie… pójdę, tak, to dobry pomysł, pójść sobie, ja… Tak…

Nadal jednak nie ruszałem się z miejsca, byłem jak spetryfikowany. Hale przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Wejdź, proszę.

Usłyszałem po kolejnej porcji niekomfortowej ciszy. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

Wszedłem do mieszkania mężczyzny i przypadkowo otarłem się o jego ramię. Co prawda miałem na sobie lekką kurtkę - wiatr wciąż dawał się we znaki - ale i tak poczułem jego ciepło. Policzki zaczerwieniły mi się nieznacznie.

Przed sobą miałem naprawdę ogromną przestrzeń i przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, po co Derekowi tyle miejsca. Może kogoś miał? Może zrezygnował ze mnie po to, żeby znaleźć sobie kogoś normalnego? Kogoś, kto nie byłby tak zepsuty i nic niewarty… jak ja.

Sądząc po minie Hale’a, powiedziałem to wszystko na głos. Zasłoniłem sobie usta dłonią, ale już nie mogłem niczego cofnąć. Derek wyglądał, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz.

\- Nie zostawiłem cię dla kogoś innego, Stiles.

Wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Pierwszy raz od dawna ujrzałem starego Dereka. Dereka, który patrzył na mnie, jakby chciał mnie zamordować, jakby chciał rozerwać mi gardło własnymi zębami.

\- Więc dlaczego?

Spytałem, unosząc wysoko głowę. Wyprostowałem się i zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, trzymając je blisko przy bokach. Ton mojego głosu był niemal wyzywający.

\- Jesteś młody, Stiles.

\- Co to ma do rzeczy?

Derek westchnął ciężko, pocierając palcami skroń.

\- Może teraz tego nie rozumiesz, ale kiedyś będziesz mi wdzięczny za to, że odszedłem. Kiedyś, gdy znajdziesz sobie kogoś innego, młodszego, może w swoim wieku, kto będzie dla ciebie o wiele lepszy niż ja. Ta osoba będzie całym twoim światem i… i wtedy zrozumiesz.

Przez chwilę chciałem krzyknąć „TY JESTEŚ CAŁYM MOIM ŚWIATEM!”, ale powstrzymałem się, chcąc najpierw dojść do sedna sprawy.

\- Co zrozumiem, Derek?

\- Zrozumiesz, że jestem złym wyborem. Tylko bym ci przeszkadzał. Zniszczyłbym cię w końcu swoimi problemami, swoimi… Stiles, masz własne sprawy na głowie, po co ci dodatkowy bagaż?

Zacisnąłem mocno usta.

\- Wciąż uważasz, że jesteś winny temu, co mi się stało, prawda?

Prawie na niego warknąłem, a Hale aż cofnął się o krok w tył, nieprzyzwyczajony do wrogości w moim głosie.

\- Myślę, że znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Pomieszczenie znowu wypełniła cisza. Patrzyłem na niego, oddychając ciężko i przez nos, na przemian zaciskając i rozluźniając palce. Powoli zaczynałem widzieć w nim tylko cel, na którym mógłbym wyładować swoją frustrację. Siłą.

Derek otwierał już nawet usta, żeby powiedzieć swoje słynne „Przepraszam, Stiles”, wiedziałem to. Dlatego wciąłem się, zanim wydał z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk.

\- Nawet nie próbuj mnie przepraszać, mam dość twoich przeprosin!

Wrzasnąłem. Hale przełknął ciężko ślinę, widziałem, jak jego jabłko Adama drgnęło, kiedy to zrobił.

\- Mam dość tego, że się od nas odsunąłeś! Z wszystkich moich przyjaciół, tylko Isaac ma z tobą kontakt. A WIEM, że Lydia próbowała do ciebie dotrzeć! Zostawiłeś nie tylko mnie, Derek, ale ich także! Wiesz, ile razy musiałem słuchać od Scotta, że mu ciebie brakuje? Albo od Jacksona, Jacksona!, który narzekał, że bez ciebie jestem jeszcze bardziej irytujący niż zazwyczaj?

Wydałem z siebie głośne „YGH!”, wyrzucając pięści w powietrze.

\- Mam dość tego, że zasypiam sam w łóżku, że… Że nie ma cię obok, kiedy źle się czuję, że nie ma cię, kiedy mam dobry humor! Mam dość! I to wszystko dlatego, że czujesz się winny? Pomyśl, Derek! Pomyśl o tym, co sobie obiecałeś! Pamiętasz jeszcze? Pamiętasz, jak w moje urodziny zabrałeś mnie na cmentarz? Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałeś, że rezygnujesz z przeszłości, że to twoje postanowienie noworoczne? Dlaczego teraz się go nie trzymasz?

Zatrzymałem się na moment, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

\- I najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że nawet nie spytałeś mnie o zdanie! Nie spytałeś, czy powinniśmy się rozejść czy zostać razem, nie spytałeś, czy nie chcę cię więcej w swoim życiu. Po prostu sam podjąłeś decyzję! Nie spytałeś, czy cię kocham, czy pozwolę ci na odejście. A kocham i nigdy w życiu bym nie pozwolił! Jesteś egoistą, Derek. Cholernym dupkiem!

Hale cofnął się o kolejny krok, krzywiąc usta w nieprzyjemnym grymasie.

\- Rozumiem, że możesz czuć się winny, ale bez przesady. Dlaczego uważasz, że wszystko jest twoją winą? Istnienie świata nie zależy od ciebie, Derek. Nie trzymasz na barkach całej planety, tylko własne życie. A jeśli będziesz się tak dalej zachowywał, odpychał wszystkich, co zrobisz za kilka lat, kiedy zostaniesz sam?!

Po kolejnych kilku minutach ciszy, Derek zaczął cicho:

\- Przep…

Wtedy…

Samo wyszło?

Po prostu moja ręka wystrzeliła w przód, kiedy pokonałem dzielącą nas przepaść, i uderzyła mocno w twarz Hale’a. Derek uniósł dłoń, żeby w kompletnym oszołomieniu dotknąć kącika ust, w którym zebrała się krew.

\- Zamknij się. Po prostu się, kurwa, zamknij.

  
***

  
Było już ciemno, kiedy dotarłem na miejsce. Upadłem na kolana, chowając twarz w dłoniach i zaniosłem się głośnym płaczem.

\- S-spieprzyłem wszystko. Miałem… Miałem to na-naprawić, a-a… Wszystko zepsułem, mamo…

 

Na cmentarzu musiałem spędzić naprawdę dużo czasu, bo kiedy w końcu uniosłem głowę, zaczęło świtać. Nagrobek przede mną wyglądał tak jak zawsze, ale anioł, który pochylał głowę w dół ze złożonymi do modlitwy dłońmi, patrzył na mnie oskarżycielsko.

\- No co?

Mruknąłem, kręcąc po chwili głową.

Możliwe, że w ciągu ostatnich godzin już wszystko powiedziałem, ale zacząłem swoją opowieść jeszcze raz. Pod koniec, znowu się rozpłakałem. Nie opanowałem się, nawet gdy usłyszałem czyjeś kroki.

\- Idź sobie, Scott, nie mam ochoty na towarzystwo.

Mruknąłem. McCall czasami zachowywał się jak moja mama, kiedy bardzo się o mnie martwiła. Czułem się z tym… dziwnie. Ale teraz naprawdę chciałem być sam. Nie miałem ochoty z nikim rozmawiać.

\- To tyczy się także mnie?

Uniosłem natychmiast głowę. Derek stał kilka kroków ode mnie i wyglądał jeszcze bardziej niepewnie niż kilka godzin wcześniej, kiedy wpuszczał mnie do swojego mieszkania.

\- Czego chcesz, Derek?

Spytałem, wzdychając z rezygnacją. Początkowo planowałem w ogóle się nie odezwać, ale… Zatliła się we mnie iskierka nadziei. Zanim odpowiedział, uklęknął obok w odległości kilkunastu centymetrów. Jego twarz skierowana była w stronę nagrobka.

\- Chciałem… przeprosić.

Na widok jego miny, tego, jak marszczył nos, parsknąłem cicho śmiechem. Wyglądał, jakby zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeszcze całkiem niedawno krzyczałem mu prosto w twarz, że mam dość jego przeprosin. Ale spojrzał na mnie i w jego oczach widziałem tylko szczerość. Musiałem odwrócić wzrok.

\- Stiles, ja… Sądziłem, że tak będzie najlepiej. Myślałem, że… uznałem, że jestem dla ciebie zbyt wadliwy.

Teraz przyszła moja kolej, żeby zrobić minę.

\- Ale masz rację. To nie zależało tylko ode mnie. Poza tym odchodząc od ciebie, odszedłem od najlepszej rzeczy, jaka mi się kiedykolwiek przytrafiła.

Tym razem cisza była nieco bardziej komfortowa. Obaj oddychaliśmy wolno, patrząc przed siebie. Żaden z nas się nie ruszył. Żaden nie zrobił nic, żeby przerwać ten spokój.

\- Kocham cię, Stiles.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, co powiedział. Poczułem wilgoć zbierającą się pod powiekami.

\- I chcę z tobą być.

Nasze ramiona się zetknęły, a na moich ustach pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech. Nie odważyłem się spojrzeć Derekowi w oczy jeszcze długi czas, a kiedy to zrobiłem, wciąż miałem łzy we własnych.

\- Więc... chcesz poznać moich rodziców?

Jego uśmiech był wystarczającą odpowiedzią, ale i tak powiedział ciche „Oczywiście”, kiedy chwytał moją dłoń i splatał nasze palce.


End file.
